


To Steal My Heart

by Artista0013



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crime, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Original Character(s), Rea Daniels, Romance, mention of Red John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artista0013/pseuds/Artista0013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team greets a new member, Rea Daniels, and instantly Jane takes a liking to her. She's someone who enjoys the antics that Jane pulls, better yet even dares to join them. The more time that the two spend together leaves Daniels falling hard, and Jane confused, and unsure of what to do. Will it take a push of danger to sort out their feelings? Or will it build a wall, that neither can break down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Welcome to the Team"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was something that I just had to write. The ideas were spinning in my head, and it was final when i dreamt of the story. It would mean the world to me if you lovely readers would check it out, and you know...maybe tell me what you think about it. This is a Jane/OFC (original female character) pairing and I was hoping to make this a good 10 chapters,maybe more if I'm in the zone,and that's if my brain's willing.  
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MENTALIST or characters, besides my own. Some actions done by Jane are taken from the show, if maybe not all.

It was her first day on the job, well at least working for the CBI. Rea Daniels had heard all the fuss that they caused, solving cases on after another. She also knew that they used round about ways, specifically the man named Patrick Jane. She was particularly excited to meet the man himself. Smoothing down her shirt for the third time since arriving, Rea willed herself to step out of her car and walk inside the building.  
Daniels walked over to the front door of the building and glanced at the handle, still not fully prepared to face her new team. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked in.  
_________________  
Jane arrived at CBI headquarters quite early that morning. He knew that a new addition of the team was presenting themselves, maybe he wanted to show a good impression. He stifled a yawn as he stepped out from his blue Citroen, lazily throwing his suit jacket over his shoulder. He looked around the area trying to spot a new addition to the cars and found a black Honda accord parked a few spots down from him.  
A smile creeping slowly to his lips, Jane took a few steps towards the vehicle to have a look inside. You could tell a lot about a person by how they kept their cars. Jane stopped in his quest when he saw a woman sitting in the driver’s seat with their eyes closed. From what he could see, she was nervous as she took large intakes of air. Finding it better not to bother the poor girl Jane decided he would wait to meet them and walked inside the building with one of his megawatt smiles plastered to his face.  
__________________  
Rea was now sitting in a fairly comfortable plush arm chair as Minelli gave her a quick rundown about the unit. A smile on the older man’s face when he mentioned the amount of cases they solved in the past months, and the smile replaced with a slight frown when he told her about all the complaints they frequently receive as well due to a certain someone. She had to hold her laugh, but Minelli noticed the gesture and tried to hide the small smile that began to make its way on his face.” Alright, I think everyone is out there by now. Let’s get this over with, shall we?” He said standing from his seat. Rea quickly jumped up from her own as the nerves kicked in once more.  
This is one of the things she hated to do, introducing herself to new people. No matter how excited she was to meet them, her nervousness was sky-rocketing by the second. Daniels followed Minelli in apprehension, worried that they wouldn’t like her, just like the last place she transferred from did. They stopped in the Bullpen and eyes turned towards her. She met the gazes of a very beautiful red head, who had nothing but smiles beaming her way, the same said with the man who stood next to her, another man that had an Asian heritage gazed at her with a somewhat blank stare, but she could tell he meant no ill intent. Then in walked another beautiful woman, with bitter brown, shoulder length hair and emerald green eyes.” Ah, Lisbon…”  
“Boss…” Lisbon glanced at Rea, for a moment accessing her but then a small smile graced her face.” You must be Rea Daniels.” She held out her hand for Daniels to shake.” Nice to meet you.” Daniels let a small huff of air, which she didn’t realize she was holding, leave her lips as she raised her hand with a smile.  
“Pleasure’s all mine.” Then the rest of the group made their way to Daniels introducing themselves.  
“Nice to finally meet you, I’m Grace Van Pelt.” The smiling red head said reaching for Rea’s hand.  
“Wayne Rigsby.” Another handshake from the man who was standing with Grace earlier.  
“Kimball Cho.” Came the monotone voice of the man who the straightest of faces. A smile beaming from Rea she was quite happy they didn’t give her any looks of displeasure.  
“Where’s Jane?” Lisbon voiced, once again causing Rea to feel nervous. She began to fidget with her fingers at her side when a rather soothing voice spoke behind her.  
“Right here Lisbon. Just fetching a cup of tea.” Rea turned to look at the blonde man. His head an unruly mess of blonde curls, contrasted his very well kept three piece suit. His blue eye like the color of an ocean, looked at Rea, a mischievous glint evident in them.” Oh...” He placed his cup of tea on the file cabinet beside him and wiped is hands on his jacket before holding out one.” I’m Patrick Jane.”  
_______________________  
Jane watched the woman in front of him as he held out his hand. He noticed the way the nail of her thumb rubbed against the pads of her fingers, indicating she was nervous. He gave her one of his eye crinkling megawatt smiles, getting a reaction as she held up her hand to take his.” Rea Daniels.” She finally spoke.  
Jane held her hand in his taking in her appearance. She was a gorgeous girl with her short chestnut brown hair, bronze skin that glowed, and hazel eyes that seemed to have specs of amber when the light hit them just right. He placed his other hand over their already clasped hands as he felt her pulse quicken, no doubt because he was openly staring at her.” No need to be nervous. I won’t bite…maybe.” He said smiling again. He let go of her hand and reached for his tea again.  
“Jane, can’t you just maybe act properly just once in your life?” Lisbon said, the annoyance quite noticeable in her voice. Jane chuckled as he walked over to his worn, brown leather couch and sat.  
“Where would be the fun in that my dear Lisbon?” He lifted the tea cup to his lips and took a sip. He smiled over the rim of his glass towards Rea, earning a smile and a light giggle that she quickly covered when she saw Lisbon raise a brow at her. Sighing Lisbon finally patted Daniels on the shoulder and spoke.  
“Welcome to the team.”


	2. "Time to Work"

Rea was now busying herself with the task of setting up her desk, which she noted was rather close to the handsome curly haired blonde known as Patrick Jane. She snuck a glance at the man as he laid on his leather couch with his eyes closed. It looked like he didn’t ever get enough sleep. Placing the last of her things on her new station, Daniels sat down taking in the new surroundings.

She watched as Rigsby and Van Pelt made small talk, Cho just quietly reading a book she couldn’t see the name of, and wondered what Lisbon could be doing in her office. Taking in a deep breath and letting out a heavy sigh, causing Jane to stir and glance at her without her noticing, Rea stood back up and walked into the kitchenette to make a cup of tea and maybe grab a snack. Setting the kettle on the small stove, she went to choose which tea suited her fancy. In the short amount of time she was looking in the cabinet, Jane happened to get up and was seated at one of the three small, circular tables watching as Rea rummaged around.” Do you mind making a cup for me?”

Daniels jumped dropping the tea box in her hand when she heard a voice come from behind her. She quickly turned to face Patrick who had a smile on his face. Rea huffed lightly bending down to pick up the box.” Of course not Mr. Jane, which do you want?”

“Oh god no. Patrick or Jane, no Mr.” He said his nose scrunching up from the word.” I’ll have whatever you’re drinking.” With that the kettle whistled. Turning off the burner Rea grabbed two cups and placed the packets of Earl Grey tea into them.

“Do you like milk with yours?”

“Yes please, and two spoons of sugar.” Jane answered. Rea nodded as she grabbed the carton. She could feel his gaze on her, practically burning holes into her back,” Why did your last team not like you?”

Daniels stopped moving, almost paralyzed by his question. She blinked a few times before pouring milk into the cups.” What makes you think that they didn’t like me?”

“For one, the way you stopped moving, and two you were fidgeting with your fingers earlier when we introduced ourselves.” Jane explained,” You’re either nervous about the job or nervous about the people you would work with. I chose the latter since you’ve worked these kinds of cases and what not before.” Rea chewed on her bottom lip as she listened. As she was told he was indeed good at figuring things out. She turned around after finishing the task of making tea.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She said handing him a cup. Jane smiled as he wiggled his finger, but reached for the glass.

“You don’t need to lie.”

“I’m not lying.” She replied taking a small sip from the hot tea.

“Did you know your right eyebrow twitches when you lie Rea?” Jane gave an eye crinkling smile while sipping his drink. 

* * *

 

Jane watched as Daniels halted in bringing the cup to her plump lips. She gave him a look that told him she didn’t believe him.” Whatever you say Patrick, but I’m not lying.” There was the twitch again.

“Ah, but it does…” Taking another sip he watched her, waiting for her to say something. She grumbled into her cup earning a chuckle from Jane, and she dropped her cup from her lips.

“Fine, I was given ‘special’ treatment as they say, because my father is the chief of the department I was at before, and that I was only being treated kind because of it.” She finally said. No twitch.

“There, wasn’t so hard was it.” Jane smiled.” Also, I can tell very well you’re a hard worker. Your father had nothing to do with why they treated you the way they did.”

“So what are you saying?” Her voice filled with skepticism.

“They were jealous.” He said without hesitation, she raised a brow.

“So you’re saying they were jealous?” She sipped her tea again not seeing how they could have been.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, and if I may add, they were jealous of your looks.” Jane added,” Well the women anyway.”

“How so?”

“Well…from what I know, your team consisted of three other women, plus the two men.” Jane sipped his tea and continued,” The leader of the team, had a crush on you and treated you with kitten gloves. Therefore the other male was upset, while the other women were and probably still are attracted to the man who had the ‘hots’ for you.”

“How…how did you know he had a crush on me?” Daniels starred mystified at this man, enough so that she didn’t try to hide the fact it was true, the look he saw made it clear she was impressed.

“I was just rambling on watching how you reacted. You give away a lot more than you think my dear.” Rea glared at him, a blush staining her cheeks lightly, and leaned back in her seat. This amused Jane to no end, so much so that he couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“Alright, yeah, he asked me out a couple times. I always refused though.” She drank more of her tea,” He didn’t treat me with kitten gloves either, well at least I don’t think he did.”

“He must have lessened your work load a bit.” Jane interjected. Daniels opened her mouth to say something but then closed as she realized that he was right, as much as she didn’t want to admit it.” Don’t worry, no one here will treat you any less or more than you deserve. We’re all equals.” Jane finished his drink and stood up.

“How can you be so sure?”

“You can just ask them. They’re right over there.” Rea turned to look behind her and saw as Grace and Wayne tried to feign ignorance. The sight made her laugh, earning a sheepish grin from the two. Jane chuckled along with her.

“Sorry, we didn’t mean to listen.” Van Pelt apologized.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about. I wasn’t particularly hiding it.”

“Then what were you doing with me?” Jane asked with a pout.

“I was upset that you figured it out with me saying anything.” Rea answered leaning a cheek in the palm of her hand.

“Ah….” The word trailed off as Jane placed his cup in the sink, running a bit of water in it.

“Jane’s right though. We won’t treat you any different than what we would treat each other…though Jane is another story.” Van Pelt said with a smile.

“I can easily tell.” Daniels said with a snicker.

“Oh, I’m not that bad- Am I?” Jane said jokingly. Just then Lisbon walked into the room, a stern look on her face. That could only mean one thing in Jane’s mind.

“We’ve got a case.” Lisbon said. Jane clasped his hands together smiling like a child.

“Let’s get to work shall we?” 

* * *

 

Rea could see the excitement roll off Jane at finally getting a case, and leaving the boring office. I guess he hates to be bored. She thought as she placed her tea cup in the sink and followed the group out to head for the crime scene.” Van Pelt stay here, answer any calls that come through for us.” Lisbon said as they passed by the Bullpen.

“You got it Boss.” Van Pelt replied as she broke off from them and headed for her desk. The rest of them headed for the elevators. Rea didn’t think Lisbon would let her out on the field so soon. She did know for a fact the Van Pelt was a much newer recruit when it came to this, it was probably the reason she wasn’t tagging along. She felt as light tingles went up her spine, it was her first day here, and Rea wasn’t expecting to have a case as soon as she arrived.

“Jane who are you riding with?” Lisbon asked as they stepped into the metal box.

“I think I’ll ride with Daniels,” He said and turned towards Rea giving her a playful grin,” If you don’t mind.” She rolled her eyes from the look and shrugged.

“Don’t scare her off.” Lisbon retorted.

“I would never.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” Cho finally voiced. Rigsby snorted as Jane feigned hurt.

“You wound me, I thought we were friends?” Jane said as they walked out of the elevator and into the light of day.

“Yeah, we are, but you can be annoying sometimes.” Cho said as he and Rigsby went for his car. Lisbon scoffed.

“You mean all of the damn time.” She said walking off for her car. Jane placed a hand over his heart as if he was shot.

“Why does everyone feel the need to hurt my feelings?” Daniels laughed as she unlocked her car doors.

“It’s funnier because Cho kept a straight face while saying it.”

“He always looks like that. Sometimes I wonder what he’s thinking.” Jane answered as they sat in their designated seats.

“He doesn’t ever smile?” Daniels asked curious.

“Not that I’ve seen, makes you wonder doesn’t it.”

“It would be nice if I could live to see the day.” Daniels said as she began to pull out to follow the other two in front of her.

“Nice car by the way.”

“Thanks, what kind of car do you drive?”

“A Citroen, a classic.”

“I love classic cars, but nowadays they’re either too expensive to buy, or too expensive to fix.”

“Agreeable…” Jane went silent causing her to look at him briefly.

“What?” She asked.

“Let’s play a game while we drive?” He asked. For a second Rea contemplated the idea and shrugged when she didn’t see the harm in it,” Alright I bet you I can read your mind.”

* * *

 

Jane watched as Rea raised a brow, but quickly nodded wanting to know if he could or not. Jane smiled rubbing his hands together, and turning in his seat to look at her. He liked the way the slight breeze that came through the windows blew her hair around gently. He shook his head to concentrate on the challenge she had allowed to commence.” You’re thinking, I hope Jane can’t actually read my mind.”

“Nope, nice try buddy.” She answered, and Jane chuckled as she was telling the truth.

“Thought I would give it a shot. Usually everyone thinks that for the first time.” He said,” Alright once more. Think of your favorite number.” She nodded. Jane watched her carefully looking for any tattle-tell signs. Daniels shuffled in her seat, and started taking in short breaths while bobbing her head as if she was counting, all the while tapping her fingers against the steering wheel. Counting the amount of breaths, taps of her fingers, and the nodding of her head Jane lips quirked to smile when she continued the same pattern of counting to thirteen and then pausing to do it again. If Jane could actually read minds he wouldn’t be surprised if the number was being screamed in her mind. The thought made him want to laugh.

“Since you’re smiling over there, I’m guessing you know.” She asked her voice filled with anticipation.

“Yes, I do, but maybe you want to give me a hint?” He said the smile he was holding back now in full throttle on his face.

“I’m not supposed to give you hints Mr. I-Can-Read-Minds.” She smiled, and he let out a soft chuckle with a bob of his head.

“Okay, okay. Your favorite number is…” Jane could see the impatient look that gleamed in her eyes when paused.” Thirteen.” Her mouth fell open into a gasp and she gave a quick glance at him before her eyes went back on the road.

“How did you know that!?” She asked in an excited voice. Jane found it cute, she reacted just as Van Pelt had.

“Well, I’ll be nice this time and tell you.” “Oh how kind of you.” She chuckled. “Usually people give signs unconsciously like you did.” Jane explained, holding the handle as she turned left.

“Really? What did I do?” Genuinely unsure of what she did to give it away.

“You breathed in time with the bobbing of your head, and the tapping of those pretty fingers of yours thirteen times. Multiple times.” Jane finished eliciting a blush from her. She cursed under her breath, making Jane smile his megawatt grin.

“That’s pretty amazing. It’s like you’re a psychic.” She said.

“That’s where people are mistaken. Psychics aren’t real.” Jane said, recalling the things that pretending to be a psychic had caused him. His dark days that he never wanted to re-live, or have anyone go through that.

“I know they aren’t. It would be amazing and stuff if they were. I could brag to people that I knew a psychic.” She grinned towards Jane. She lost the smile when she saw the faraway look he had, his eyes losing their flare as he thought. She returned her gaze on the road, not wanting to pry into his private thoughts. They haven’t known each other long enough for him to say anything, or for her to be able to ask what’s troubling him.

“That it would be, but sadly…reality isn’t as fun.” Jane finally said, making Rea pout slightly.” We’re here.” He said as he watched as Lisbon’s and Cho’s cars pulled into a driveway. Rea quickly pulled into a long driveway made of gravel, which led up to a rather large three story home. When she turned off the engine, both stepped out on to the gravel path.

“The victim’s Maxim Dubois, thirty-five.” Rigsby started as he looked down into a notepad. Daniels realized how quickly the team worked, to say the least she was impressed.” Death, two shots to the back. No shells yet.”

“He has a wife, Claudette Dubois, and a son Alexander Dubois.” Cho added.

“Where’s the body?” Lisbon asked as they entered the house. “His body was found in his study.” Cho answered as he led the way. Walking into Dubois’ study they saw his body in the middle of the room sprawled out in a puddle of his blood.

* * *

 

Patrick looked at Rea to see as her nose scrunched up in disgust, but quickly disappear as she went closer to inspect the body. Jane followed suit walking opposite to where she stood. She put on a pair of gloves and bent down to look at the victim’s hands,” Doesn’t look like there was any sign of struggle,” She said looking towards Lisbon,” Meaning he knew his killer.”

Jane knelt down as close as he could and leaned down to smell the body. Sniffing lightly he could smell a perfume of a citrus kind. Moving on he continued to examine the body. At the collar of his shirt Jane spotted a pink shade, of what would be assumed to be lipstick, faintly visible. Patrick smiled standing back up, to find Daniels watching him.” This man was having an affair.”

“What makes you think that Jane?” Lisbon asked sounding a bit tired, after all she dealt with Jane’s hectic personality constantly.

“There’s a perfume smell coming off of him, it’s a citrus smell…” Lisbon cut him off.

“That could very well be from his wife…”

“One of the maid’s said that the wife in another city for a meeting, since the other day.” Rigsby interjected.

Jane smiled and continued,” Even if she were here, with her status she probably wouldn’t wear this, maybe a smell gentler on the nose.” Lisbon rolled her eyes,” Also there’s lipstick on his collar that is still fresh from the looks of it.” Jane then motioned for Daniels to follow him and she gave him a confused look.” I want to take a look at the bedroom.”

“Keep an eye on him Daniels.” Lisbon said giving the two permission.

“You got it Boss.” As Daniels and Jane walked down the hall towards the room she took a quick glance at him.

“Go ahead and ask.”

“Do you always smell the bodies?”

“From time to time. I only really do it when I know the victim is married. Affairs are motives.” He answered while holding out his hand towards the open room door. “Ladies first.” He received a light laugh as she moved past him.

“So what are we looking for exactly?” She asked as she walked over to the vanity, and glancing at the perfumes set out upon it. As j\Jane said the wife didn’t have any perfume that would be harsh on the nose.

“Anything and everything.” Jane moved over to the messy bed planted in the middle of the room. As he grew closer the same smell of perfume wafted from the bedding into his nose. Looking around the bed his eyes landed on a long stand of hair on one of the pillows.” Unless his wife wore wigs, and a brown one at that, I think we have a bit of proof he was sleeping with someone else.” Jane said as he took a quick glance at the picture of the victim and his short, red haired wife on the nightstand.

Daniels waved someone in and asked for them to tag and bag the strand of hair.” Good eye Patrick.” She complemented. He gave her his crinkled eyed smile as they walked out of the room. He noticed the slight blush on her cheeks. Cute. He thought. When the two of them stopped next to Rigsby, Jane looked over the group of maids and other staff.” Did you question them all?” Daniels asked Rigsby.

Rigsby looked over his shoulder and shook his head.” No, I’m getting to it…Jane’s walking away.” He pointed out as Rea glanced at her side to see he was indeed gone.

“I’ll be back.” She said as she ran up behind Patrick,” Why’d you walk away?”

“To take a look around the house. Did you notice the lack of photos containing pictures of the victim and his wife?” Jane questioned as she scanned the walls. As they walked she saw pictures of the son, and a few with him either with the wife, or just the victim, but none with the victim and wife. It was the same with the other rooms they explored.

“What do you suppose that means?”

“That the two didn’t like each other. I assume it’s because the marriage was arranged by their parents, or maybe grandparents.” Jane started,” Or the husband didn’t like his wife, and didn’t want anything that connected them other than their son.”

“If any of those suggestions were true, which if I knew better one will be, the first assumptions seems more likely.” Daniels said,” If he didn’t like her and only married for convenience, then they wouldn’t have a child. He had to at least like his wife enough to have Alexander, since it would be a wish both grandparents and parents would want.” Jane nodded.

“You have a point.” He said.

“Or maybe they thought having Alexander would save their marriage or something, like a last resort.” She said as they started to head back to where Rigsby was. Jane chuckled and she gave him a curious glance. Jane smiled and stuffed his hands into his pants pockets.

“Unlike Lisbon you didn’t reprimand me for jumping to conclusions.”

“It’s good to keep an open mind…for certain things at least.” He chuckled again and then moved next Rigsby, seeing that Lisbon and Cho were now with him,” Anything new?”

“No, everyone had left before the murder took place, and the maid who had found him came in early so that she could clean his study.” Lisbon answered,” Did you two find anything while exploring?”

“I noticed the lack of couple pictures of the lovely couple.” Jane answered.

“We also found a long, brown hair strand in the bed, well Jane did, but I’m not sure how much good it will be.” Rea added. Jane could hear in her voice the disappointment of not being much use besides babysitting him, as Lisbon would say.

“At least it’s something to go on.” Lisbon said giving her a light pat on the shoulder. Jane quickly spoke before the atmosphere could get worse around Daniels. “Can I give something a try?”

“Jane what are you planning…” Lisbon voiced, obvious the she was wary about his intentions.

“Just a little test, it’s harmless, I’ve done it once before.” He smiled,” Just gather all the household workers.” Lisbon groaned loudly but complied as she, Cho, and Rigsby gathered them up. Within a few minutes every personal was gathered in the wide foyer giving skeptical glances at Jane. Daniels watched as he dragged a chair to the front of the group and stepping up on to it to be above the crowd. Daniels interest peaked as she watched him,” Alright everyone raise your hands above your heads.” He did the motion and everyone did it besides the CBI agents.” That means you guys as well.” Lisbon grumbled but complied, the rest doing the same.

Jane grinned as he watched Rea imitate him with a small smile, eyes sparkling with curiosity. He was glad that her mood had picked up so quickly. Jane then scanned the crowd before he took in a deep breath and spoke again,” Okay everyone listen carefully. Drop your right hand if you killed Maxim Dubois.” No one dropped their hand earning a megawatt smile from Jane,” Good, good. Now drop your left hand if you slept with Maxim Dubois.” Instantly two girls dropped their arms. Patrick clapped his hands together jumping down off the chair.” You two, please follow me.” He all but cheerfully stopped next to Daniels.

“I really want to ask how you did that, but I’m not sure if now’s the right time.” Rea said as Cho asked if the two women would accompany them to the station. The grinning Jane stepped in front of Rea and she opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her.

“I’ll show you next time.” Jane said as he walked past her to go outside. Daniels felt as a blush heated her cheeks for the sixth time today. Patrick Jane was indeed a very crafty man.


	3. "A little Help"

Cho and Rigsby questioned the first girl, finding out that there was one other girl that had slept with Dubois. Kira Lumont, she was fired after the wife had found out, but nothing else happened beyond that. Marissa Cutland, the girl they first questioned, was dumped as she calls it, and had continued working there not being upset when she found out Carla Ashworth was Maxim’s new fling. All three girls knew Dubois was a playboy. The common ground the girls had were their appearances, long brown hair, blue eyes, and a pretty figure. It was obvious Dubois had a type.

“Carla you were with the victim when he was last alive. Did you notice anything strange with him?” Cho asked. Carla shook her head. Daniels stood on the other side of the one-way window with Jane besides her, having the privilege to listen in on the first day instead of doing paperwork right away. As she watched Carla she noticed that she was fidgeting with her hands on the table and raised a brow. She felt as Jane leaned towards her and spoke close to her ear, his breath fanning her cheek and neck.

“You noticed the way she’s nervous?” Jane said with his honey smooth voice,” She’s blatantly lying.” She felt as a shiver went down her spine when he spoke. His closeness was quite unnerving, not in a bad way as Rea almost let out a sigh of appreciation. Quickly gaining her right of mind Daniels nodded, trying to keep a straight face. At this moment she wished she had that weird talent Cho did. Jane smiled and headed for the door that separated the two rooms and without a second thought opened the door.” Okay boys, why don’t we give the girls’ time to talk shall we?” Daniels followed Jane into the room to stop him but gasped as she heard the words leave his lips. Cho and Rigsby turned towards her and she started to shake her head in denial to any part in his plot. He gave her a bright smile as he wiggled his pointer finger, he knew she was going to protest and wanted it to halt as he ushered the men out, him following behind. Sighing heavily Rea sat in the metal chair across from Carla.

Instantly Daniels realized how relaxed Carla had become as the three left the room leaving them to their selves. _So that was Jane’s plan all along._ Daniels thought. Looking at Carla she saw that fidgeting had been put to ease.” So Carla…” the young girl looked at Daniels with a nod,” Why’d you start having this “fling” with Dubois?”

“I didn’t really consider it a fling…more like my job.” She answered with a light voice. _A job?_

“What do you mean by a job?”

“I realized that I had a bit more on my paycheck than I would usually receive. I normally had a fixed income, until about a month ago.” Carla started,” Then as my pay went up Mr. Dubois started flirting with me, and since I needed the money I went along with it.”

“So Dubois paid for your services?” Daniels asked, trying to keep the disgust out of her voice and expression.

“More like an incentive to do it I suppose…he never really forced me into it.” She said,” I went along with it so I could keep getting the raise.” Carla looked down at her hands on the table in shame.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Daniels said treading carefully so that she didn’t ask for a lawyer,” What were you using the money for?”

“Dancing. I was paying the intuition for my dance classes. They aren’t cheap.” Daniels smiled, at least it wasn’t for something shady, which made her feel a bit better.

“Now can you tell me the truth about last night?” Daniels asked leaning forward.” What was wrong with Dubois?” Carla bit her bottom lip, thinking about how to word it.

“Last night, we were going to…you know, but we were interrupted in the middle when he got a phone call. I’m not sure who it was, but he sounded angry. Then he told me I could go home.”

“Did you see anyone else before leaving the home?” Rea asked.

“No, Mr. Dubois went to his study and I left. No one was left in the house, all staff leave as ordered by Mr. Dubois, and I didn’t see anyone arrive before or after I left.” Carla answered. With that Rea stood up and smiled towards her.

“Thank you for your time. I’ll go see if you can go.” Carla nodded and Daniels walked out of the room. When she walked out she was greeted by Jane and Cho. Rigsby was nowhere to be seen.” Rigsby went to check her story?” Cho gave a curt nod at her as an answer and entered the room.

“You did a wonderful job Daniels.” Jane gave her a megawatt grin. She smiled slightly.

“It wouldn’t have happened without your little act.” She answered as they walked into the kitchenette.” Thanks though, if you didn’t notice she was nervous to talk to the guys we could have been there for a while.”

“You noticed too, give yourself more credit my dear.” Jane answered,” Tea?”

“I would love some.” Rea replied as she sat down at a table, fighting back the yawn that was forcing its way to her lips.

* * *

 

Jane smiled while walking towards the stove and setting up the kettle. He already knew that Rea would do a stellar job questioning Cara, whether if she was nervous or not, women typically have a better chance with their own in those situations. He grabbed the box of Earl Grey while looking at Daniels over his shoulder. Seeing as she relaxed a bit, he had chosen the right tea. Remembering everything she liked in her tea, thanks to his memory palace, he set up the cups. As he sat the glasses down Van Pelt walked in.

“We let Carla go home since she didn’t have any record, and what she told us about the school was true.” Grace walked past the two as they sipped their tea, and grabbed a bar to snack on,” The wife just arrived. Cho and Rigsby are talking to her now. Alexander Dubois should be here tomorrow as he’s away for college.” She bit into her bar as she took a seat with them. Jane nodded, all the while watching as Rea had closed her eyes, seeing to drift into a light sleep.

“Grace, did you check Dubois’ phone?” Jane asked. Van Pelt nodded turning away from Daniels with a small smile, and swallowed the morsel.

“His last calls that night were to his wife and lawyer.” She answered.

“In that order?” Daniels spoke causing Van Pelt to jump a little. Regaining composure she nodded.” I suppose we’ll find out about the call with his wife soon. What about the lawyer, us he coming in?”

“Tomorrow, he’s on business out of town, but he said he would gladly come in.” Van Pelt said. Jane nodded while listening. He saw as Daniels stifled a yawn, and smiled over the rim of his cup. Grace caught the look and raised a brow, but quickly fixed it as Jane looked back at her.” I’ll fill you two in as soon as the guys finish with Mrs. Dubois.” Grace quickly stood and made a bee line out of the room. Daniels stretched her arms above her head and cracked a few bones. A sigh of relief escaped her lips and she grabbed her tea to finish the cooling liquid.

“You look exhausted.” Jane commented. She looked at him and nodded. He gazed at her and after a while added,” You were too nervous to sleep since it was your first day…or you hardly ever get sleep.” He said as he read her reactions, getting a positive sign for she didn’t sleep very well,” Your lover never lets you rest I suppose…” Her nose scrunched at the word ‘lover’.” Insomnia then.” She nodded. Jane felt a small knot that had formed sometime during the questioning, unravel in his gut as she confirmed she wasn’t seeing anyone. He then mentally slapped himself for feeling so relieved in the known fact.

“I just moved here not too long ago. Between unpacking, job, and my insomnia I definitely don’t have the time to date anyone. Who in their right mind would move with someone hours away from where I used to live.” She answered pulling her fingers through her hair, removing any strands that covered her face. The simple act was highly attractive to Jane, causing him to look at her hazel eyes covered with long dark lashes.

“Who in their right mind wouldn’t? You’re very attractive, it’d be a waste to let you go.” Jane said sipping his now cold tea, which he placed the cup down on the table. He smiled as he saw the shocked look he was receiving from her. She was honestly unaware of gorgeous she was. Which brought him to think there was a deeper meaning behind it.” You know Chamomile tea is perfect for sleepless nights.”

“I’ve tried it, the most I get is four hours of sleep.” She answered regaining composure and answering in a low tone. She stood up and put her cup into the sink.” I don’t like to take medicine either.”

“I understand that very well, it hardly works for me.” Jane said doing the same as she had done.” As it looks though, you’ll sleep tonight for a good few hours.”

“Perhaps, who knows?” She smiled at him. Jane smiled back and placed a hand on the small of her back and led the way out of the room, and for the hundredth time since they’ve met he caused a blush to stain her cheeks.

 

* * *

Hours had passed since the time in the kitchenette, and now the team was now sitting together discussing everything that they had learned.” That hair that the two of you found in the bedroom definitely belonged to Carla Ashworth.” Lisbon started. Rigsby leaned back in his seat with a sigh.

“I don’t see her doing it.” He said,” She just seems to nice, hell she was too nervous to talk to Cho and me earlier.”

“It’s not easy talking to men about something like that.” Grace inputted which received nods from Lisbon and Daniels.

“Well she didn’t do it, as Rigsby says she’s too nice. Not an evil bone in her body, the only reason she even went along with what Dubois wanted was so she could pay for intuition.” Jane said again sipping on a cup of tea. It was like he couldn’t go without one for a couple hours. Rea looked at Jane listening intently, agreeing with his words.” As we found out cost a fortune, especially if living alone.”

“As she had also said, all staff left at around seven that night, none returning. She also left at seven forty five.” Lisbon added,” Again no one came back.”

“Unless the person knew about the surveillance cameras and knew to avoid them.” Daniels said.” Did we ever find the murder weapon?”

“No, we looked throughout the house, and the grounds.” Van Pelt answered.” It couldn’t hurt to have a look around again, it’s easy to miss something in a large plot of land.”

“We also learned that the wife had called Dubois in a drunken stupor. She was upset about finding out about a will change.” Cho said in his monotone voice, which Daniels thought she would probably never get used to.

“She said that she didn’t what the changes were, she said she couldn’t get it out of the lawyer or her dead husband.” Rigsby said,” Also they were apparently setting up to get divorced. She was tired of hearing about his cheating ways, but hearing how young Carla was had made it final.”  Daniels cringed at the age difference, a fifteen year difference was kind of big.

“Did the son know about the divorce?” Daniels asked.

“No, they were planning on telling him when he went back home for break.” Cho answered. Lisbon then let out a sigh of frustration.

“That really doesn’t get us anywhere.” She said as she leaned against the table.” Tomorrow we need to check the wife’s alibi.” Lisbon then stood up and ran her fingers through her bitter brown hair, and glanced down at her wrist to look at her watch.” Well, now I suppose we have to wait till tomorrow to talk with the son and the lawyer.” She closed the case file and picked it up and held it to her chest, the rest of them putting their files away as well.” We’ll call it a night, I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

Everyone stood up from their seats and went to pack their things to leave for the night. Rea sat in her seat and pinched the bridge of her nose to lessen the onslaught of pain the headache that had started to form.

“Get home safely you two.” Van Pelt said as her and Rigsby left the bullpen. Daniels gave them a small wave before going back to rubbing her nose. Soon after Cho left giving her and Jane a nod before walking away. Rea rolled her shoulders as they felt stiff, probably from the lack of sleep, and maybe the building stress. Hopefully Jane was right when he said she would get a decent night’s sleep. Hands touched the base of Rea’s neck and she jumped, he heart leaping in fright, letting out a small squeak leave her mouth. She spun around ready to throw a right hook, but stopped when she saw Patrick with his hands up in surrender. He had a small smile gracing his handsome face.

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I was going to give you a message.” Jane said when she let out a heavy sigh. He moved to touch her again slowly and Daniels turned around so he could.

“Are you always this friendly with people you’ve just met?” She asked as his hands pressed all the right places, causing her to lightly moan in pleasure. She thought it was oddly strange how close he was being, when she had heard he was a bit distant with people except his team. She was a stranger, yes apart of his team now, but it should take a lot longer for him to warm up to her.

“I’m always friendly, but I only give this service to people I’m close with.” Jane answered, she could tell he didn’t meant the guys,” Or will be close with.”

* * *

 

Patrick could feel the tension within Rea’s shoulders, and wondered was this the first time she had ever received a message from someone. When he watched her sit here earlier, looking terribly tired he figured he could help. He rubbed his thumbs at the base of her neck with a somewhat hard pressure. He heard as another soft moan left her lips, and he couldn’t keep the smile from forming on his face.” This feels amazing.” She voiced, the exhaustion and pure pleasure evident in it. Jane stopped working his fingers and looking in the dark computer screen, could see the pout that formed on her face.

“Let’s move this over to my couch, it’ll be more comfortable.” He said walking over to it. He figured it would be better if there was a cushion around as he was about to doing something for her. Daniels followed without hesitation, which had Patrick holding back a chuckle. He was sure it was because she was too tired to fight back or, she rather enjoyed the message as she had so voiced earlier. It could be both choices for all he knew, but looking at her, it was the latter. She sat down on the worn leather couch and turned away, her back facing Jane.” Is this your first message?”

“Well the very first message that feels this good. My mom has done it, but she could never apply enough pressure.” She answered with a light yawn. Jane smiled, and continued to rub moderately pressured circles on her neck and shoulders. After a minute he started to feel her in between the neck and shoulder for a certain spot. Once he found the spot he was looking for he pressed with a bit more pressure.

Daniels dropped back into Jane’s awaiting arms as she had fallen asleep in an instant. He sat her back up against the couch cushion, and shrugged off his jacket to use as a makeshift blanket. Placing his jacket over her, he let her head fall against his shoulder an eye crinkling smile on his face. Rea snuggled into Jane’s side, making his heart jump in a rather pleasant way. He could hear her soft breathing, and found the sound quite therapeutic. Taking a glance at her sleeping face Jane saw how peaceful she looked. Her cheeks were stained a light pink, her lashes as he had noticed before being long, looked like dark fans against her cheeks. Reaching over Jane pushed strands of hair that fell over her face behind her ear. _How can someone look so tempting while sleeping?_ He thought.

“Jane you’re…” Lisbon said causing him to look up at her to find a confused expression. He held a finger to his lips to tell her to talk in a lower voice.” What in heaven’s name is going on” She said this time her voice lowering as she moved closer so he could hear her.

“Just what it looks like my dear Lisbon.” Jane whispered not wanting to wake her,” She looked exhausted so I helped.”

“What did you do?”

“I just pressed a pressure point…no biggie.”

“No biggie, Jane knowing you, she probably didn’t consent to you putting her down for the count.” Lisbon said exasperated. She shook her head, what’s done is done.” Just wake her up before it gets too late okay?”

“Of course Lisbon.”

“Night Jane.” She said before leaving the two of them alone. Patrick smiled and crossed his arms. He might as well catch some sleep while he could, with her next to him he seemed to relax a bit more. Her breathing easily lulled him into a light sleep.


	4. "One step Closer"

The next morning Rea sat at her desk with her face in her hands. She was on the verge of dying from embarrassment. The moment her eyes landed on Patrick Jane a blush redder than a rose dusted her cheeks from remembering last night.

Flashback:

_Rea started to wake up after what felt like the best sleep she had gotten in a while, by hands lightly shaking her. Opening her heavy eyelids, she rubbed them only to meet the gaze of ocean blue eyes. For a moment she was confused. What was happening? Who was looking at her? Then realization hit her as she noticed her cheek rested on his shoulder and his jacket was draped over her like a blanket.” Sorry to wake you, but you should go home before it gets too late.” Jane said with a smile while smoothing down her hair, which was sticking up in odd angles. Which was adorable in Patrick’s eyes. A blush crept on her face._

_“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Rea apologized, the message felt so amazing it had put her to sleep. Jane chuckled, because one it was cute how she thought she was to blame, and two he liked how flustered she looked with her hair in shambles._

_“How do you feel?” He asked as he stood holding out his hand to take hers. She took his hand the blush still on full blast on her cheeks. She gave back his jacket before answering._

_“Absolutely amazing. I haven’t slept that well in a while.” Daniels said honestly._

_“Then that’s all that matters.” He gave her his megawatt grin,” Besides I fell asleep as well.”_

 

“Daniels, Van Pelt I want the two of you to check the surveillance tapes again, to see if you can find anything.” Lisbon said pulling Rea out of her thoughts. Rea stood from her seat, Grace doing the same.

“We’ve got it Boss.” Van Pelt answered.

“Of course.” Daniels said as she walked over to Van Pelt’s desk so they could watch them there.

“Jane come on we’re going to pay the Dubois’ another visit.” Daniels looked over at the two, watching as Patrick pulled his jacket on. He looked over at her and gave her a smile, which made Rea look away quickly to do the task she was given. Taking a seat in the chair that Grace had pulled over for her, she waited for the footage to play. Grace gave an amused glance at her partner before sitting down next to her.

“What’s going on with you and Jane? Yesterday you guys were pretty friendly.” Van Pelt asked,” Everyone saw you asleep on his shoulder last night.” Rea groaned and placed her face into her hands.

“I was tired, and Jane gave me a message that happened to make me fall asleep. He was just being a nice guy and let me stay like that for a couple of hours.” She answered before looking back at the computer screen,” Nothing is going on.” Graced smiled when she saw Rea’s eyebrow twitch, Jane was right about it. Grace knew she wasn’t getting the full story from Daniels, but she wasn’t going to push it. After all she wanted to become friends with her, not push her away from being too nosey. She could wait.

“Alright let’s watch the video and see if there’s anything the others missed.” Grace said pressing a button to play it. Grace played the video starting from seven that evening, when everyone from the staff left to go home, up until the time Dubois was murdered, eight fifteen, and a few minutes after seeing if anyone had left the premises. As the others had said, no one showed up or left. That meant the killer know about the cameras as Daniels had mentioned the night before.

“Let’s watch it one more time.” Daniels said rewinding the tape. Grace didn’t stop her, and they spent another hour and a half watching the footage. At around eight twenty Daniels noticed a gleam that appeared and disappeared instantly.” Did you see that Grace?”

“See what?” She asked and Rea rewind the tape once more and pointed at the gleam pausing the video,” That could be from a headlight of a passing by car.” Grace reasoned.

“That’s what I was thinking, but it disappeared too quickly, and when I was there yesterday I didn’t see any roads close enough to be seen and let alone the thicket of tress would have blocked any incoming light from a car.”

“So what could the gleam come from?”

“Maybe the killer threw the murder weapon and that’s what the gleam is. The light from the house porch or something reflected off the metal surface.” Daniels explained.

“It’s worth a shot…” Van pelt picked up her phone and dialed Lisbon’s number.” Boss we might have found something, we think the gun used to shoot Dubois was thrown into the trees…”

“Alright, did we figure out what kind of gun to look for?” Lisbon asked on the other side of the phone. Grace opened the report from the coroner and continued to speaking.

“A .357 magnum, most likely silver to catch the light.” She answered.

“Okay, send over Daniels, Rigsby, and Cho.” Lisbon said.

“You got it Boss.” Grace hung up the phone and turned towards Daniels.

“What did she say?”

“She told me to tell you to go to the house with Cho and Rigsby to look for the weapon.”

“Alright, guess I should hurry.” Daniels said as she grabbed her gun from her desk and passing by the boys she told them to follow her.

* * *

 

Patrick sat beside Lisbon as he listened to her conversation with Grace. When he hear that Rea was headed over with the guys he smiled, causing Teresa to give him a look.” What are you smiling about Jane?”

“Well it’s about to be less boring here.” He said as he walked away from her as she continued to talk to the staff about the other night,” I’m going to take a look around the house again, get a head start in the search.”

“Don’t cause any trouble.” She said as she turned her attention back to the person in front of her. Jane smiled again before walking out of the room. As he roamed the halls of the house he came across the victim’s son Alexander, they had briefly talked to the boy and Patrick already had a feeling about him. Not in a good way either. His alibi had checked out, his roommate said he was at the dorms at the time of the murder, yet there was a nagging feeling in his mind. He felt that Alexander was lying about something. He didn’t exactly believe him when he said he didn’t have anything to do with Dubois murder, but there wasn’t anything to make him a prime suspect. There wasn’t a murder weapon to go on either.

“Hey Alexander, can I ask you something?” Jane asked. Alex gave him a curious glance but nodded. Patrick starred into the boy’s eyes and spoke again,” Did your father own a gun, a silver one by chance?” He watched as the boy’s eyes dilated before he answered him.

“Not that I know of, if he did it would be in his safe.” Alexander responded. He knew about the gun clearly, but he lied to Jane.

“Does anyone know the password for the safe beside your father?”

“My mom would, and maybe my un…Mr. Vaults.” Alexander stuttered before changing what he was saying.

“I’m guessing Mr. Vaults is the lawyer.” Jane said. Alex nodded, with a smile Jane patted the kid’s shoulder and headed for the door leading outside. With the uncanny perfect timing Jane seemed to possess, two cars pulled up to the house as Daniels and the guys showed up. Rea walked over to Jane, a smile on his face when he saw her.

“Did you guys find anything else out?” She asked as the four of them walked to the spot where she had saw the gleam.

“The same, both the wife and the son’s alibis are concrete, but I think there’s something off with the son.” Jane answered. Rea lifted a brow towards the man, but didn’t get anything else out of him.” Shall we work in pairs?” Daniels went to say something but was stopped as Jane grabbed her wrist and stalked off from the other two. Patrick heard as she huffed but didn’t fight his hold on her.

“Let’s just find the weapon before it gets dark.” Rea said as she finally pulled her hand from his. He willingly let go and started to look around the ground. He listened to her as she walked around in silence, the dirt and leaves crunching beneath their feet, he decided to fill the silence with words.

“Did you sleep well when you got home last night?” Jane asked as he moved to another spot. Rea paused for a second, recalling what happened last night. First she had fallen asleep on him and later proceeded to have rather exciting dreams with him as the star. Her face lit up like the fourth of July and she was glad he was facing the opposite direction. She would have died if he saw her like this, and would know right away what was going through her mind. Rea definitely didn’t want the man, who seemed to know everything by a single glance, to know what she was thinking. Jane smiled as she had continued to be silent, almost guessing what she was thinking about.

“I slept rather well, thanks for asking.” She finally replied with a quiet voice, which Jane barely caught as he stood up straight and turned to look at her. Rea went to step forward as the tip of her shoe caught on a raised root, painfully hurting her toe. She let out a yelp expecting to fall forward, but was surprised as an arm wrapped securely around her waist stopping her fall. Turning to look at her savior, she spotted something shiny in the tree above her. Rigsby stood her up and began to look her over to make sure she was fine.

“Are you alright Daniels? Jane you’re supposed to watch her, well…actually I guess it’s the other way around.” Wayne said. Jane rolled his eyes and answered walking over.

“I was about to help her, but you showed up just in time to take the glory.” Jane grinned and added,” Now she’s going to fall for you…as the saying goes.” Daniels rolled her eyes and patted Rigsby’s arm.

“Thanks Rigsby…now instead of listening to Jane’s random garbage help me up there.” She said pointing up at the branch that held the shinning object.

“Sure, no problem.” Wayne took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves as Rea pulled on a pair of gloves she had received from Cho. Rigsby bent down and placed his hands on her waist, feeling sort of embarrassed by the action,” Are you ready?”

“Yeah, sorry if I’m heavy.” Rea said her cheeks darkening. All three men rolled their eyes, seeing as Daniels was petite, she wouldn’t weight much. Rigsby easily sat her on his shoulder and stood underneath the tree in question.” I’m not too heavy am I?” She asked as she stretched to reach the, as she now knows, gun. She heard as Rigsby scoffed at her, and she bit her lip.

“No, you’re pretty light.” Rigsby answered as he noticed her struggling to reach and lifted her as much as she needed by placing a hand under her thigh and knee,” Sorry…” He heard a light _‘it’s okay’_ before she grabbed the gun. Wayne then dropped her into the bridal style hold, and saw as her face lit up as he gently put her back on the ground. He scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat,” So did we find our murder weapon?” He asked.

“I think we did.” Daniels said dangling the .357 magnum in the air for them to see, with a happy smile on her face.” But we’ll know for sure one, we do ballistics.” Cho walked over to her with a bag held out for her to place the gun inside.” Thanks.” She then dropped the gun in the bag and watched Cho seal it up. Jane could feel as the accomplishment practically threw daggers of happiness out of her body, and that made him chuckle.

“Time to get Lisbon then I suppose.” Jane voiced and they nodded. They started walking when Jane, Rigsby, and Cho heard Daniels yelp in pain. Jane raised a brow as he looked at the woman.” What’s wrong?” He walked over to her and bent down to take a look at her foot.

“I’m fine Jane I can walk…” Jane checked her ankle and saw nothing wrong with it, and without a second thought he took her shoe and sock off in one swoop. Looking at her foot he saw blood at the tip of her toe. Jane gave Daniels a smile, which made her wary, as she was about to ask what he was doing when he scooped her up into his arms just as Rigsby had done,” Jane!”

“Wow, you’re a lot lighter than I was expecting.” Jane simply said as they continued their trek out of the trees. He heard as Wayne snickered behind them and Patrick turned to look over his shoulder with a glare.

“Jealous that I held her first Jane?” Rigsby said a smile on his face at the sight before him. Cho elbowed Wayne in the rib causing a grunt to come from the man. All the while Daniels hid her face in her hands as she listened to the guys’ banter. What in the world was going on?

* * *

 

Cho and Rigsby left with the gun to bring it to forensics to get fingerprints and compare bullets to the ones pulled from Dubois. That left Jane and Daniels together. Rea sat on the hood of her car as instructed by Patrick, listening to him as he rummaged around the car.” What are you doing Jane?”

“Trying to find a bandage, which I know you have somewhere…found them.” He said as he produced two and stepped out of the car closing the door,” Hold your foot up please.” She sighed heavily and did as he asked and he cleaned the cut on her foot and covered it with the bandages,” All done.” He replaced her sock and shoe and sat beside her.

“Thanks you didn’t have to do it.” Daniels said as she nudged him with her shoulder. He chuckled.

“You’re welcome.” Soon after Lisbon walked out of the house with a grim look. Daniels guessed she still had nothing new to go on.

“At least you found the murder weapon. Let’s get back, Van Pelt says the lawyer’s there.” Teresa said looking down at her watch, and then taking her keys from her pocket. Rea nodded and went to get in the driver’s seat when Jane slid in. She rolled her eyes and turned to get into the passenger side.” Daniels be careful he’s a reckless driver.” Lisbon said patting her shoulder, making Daniels groan.

“I’m not reckless, you just drive like a granny Lisbon.” Jane retorted.

“I do not!” She yelled back as she hopped into her car. Jane chuckled, a light laugh leaving Rea as it was funny. As Lisbon had warned Jane was a speedster. When they were parked at the CBI building she glanced warily at Jane’s smiling face.

“You drive like a bat out of hell Jane.” She commented before getting out of the car. Jane just continued to smile as he got out of the car. He handed her the keys and they walked inside the building. Jane noticed that she was walking normal, and placed his hands in his pockets in relief.

“I wasn’t that fast, you’re over exaggerating.” He said when they got in the elevator. Daniels gasped in horror.

“You went well above the limit Jane, are you crazy?” She aid as the doors closed. Jane only smiled wider and wiggled his finger while he tsked her.

“My dear, you need to live on the wild side.” This made her roll her eyes and slap his arm as she stepped out of the metal box. Jane was about to say more when he saw Lisbon and the lawyer. He didn’t waste any time to walk over with Daniels in tow.” Is this Dubois’ lawyer?” The man looked at Jane with a smile.

“Yes I am, nice to meet you. I’m Adam Vaults…” He held out his hands to shake Jane’s. Jane gave Vaults a look over and noticed similarities to Mrs. Dubois. He had the same green eyes, and pointed nose.

“Patrick Jane, and this is Agent Daniels.” He said returning the shake,” One thing before Agent Lisbon takes you away.” Lisbon and Daniels looked at him, Teresa wanting to punch him, and Rea all too curious to see where this was headed.

“Of course go ahead.”

“Are you related to Claudette Dubois?” Mr. Vaults looked at Jane a few seconds before answering.

“Yes, I’m her brother. Why does that make me a suspect Mr. Jane?”

“Certainly does Mr. Vaults.”

“Okay that’s enough Jane.” Lisbon ushered the lawyer into the interrogation room.

“How did you know that?” Daniels asked.

“They have similar features.” He answered, as they walked into the kitchenette.

“What are you thinking?” She said as she took a seat at the table.

“It gives the man motive to kill the husband. Especially if it has something to deal with the will.”

“If the will was changed to take something from Claudette of course he would know, and be angered on behalf of his sister.” Rea replied as she placed the tips of her fingers over her mouth, leaning back in the chair in thought.

“Exactly my point, but I’m sure that he would have told his beloved sister what the change was.”

“Unless he didn’t want to involve her, as it did escalate to his death, but he was kind enough to tell her it was being changed.” Daniels said,” From what I could tell he was probably keeping tabs on the will for her.” Jane nodded as he ran a hand through his messy curls. It was hard to look away, and Rea admitted to herself that he was indeed and good looking man. Just a look from him any woman would be putty in his hands. Though she also knew of his past, he probably wasn’t ready for any sort of interaction with women in that sense.

“Though, he was too calm when I labeled him as a suspect, I doubt he killed the man. He’s a lawyer, and he knows that once the two was divorced Claudette would still receive something.” Jane said.

“Maybe there was something he found out…” She trailed off not too sure what Vaults could have seen. She heard as Jane hummed an agreement but otherwise stayed silent.  

He was silent for a while longer before he stood up.” I’ve got a plan.” Jane said with a smile. This was it, Jane’s unruly plan to catch the killer. To be honest Daniels was excited to take part, even if she knew it was a bad choice for someone who had nothing but rules to follow.

“Anything I can help with?” Jane smiled his megawatt grin. Her eyes were sparkling with anticipation. Jane knew he would get along very well with this gorgeous woman across from him with just those few words.

“Of course my dear, of course.”


	5. "Catching Culprits"

The next day Daniels arrived at work, wondering exactly what Jane had in mind. He wouldn’t tell her, just asked her not to say anything to Lisbon. How was she supposed to help if he didn’t tell her anything? She sat down at her desk, taking a glance at Jane, who laid on his couch with closed eyes. She wanted to know what he was going to do, but figured she could be patient…for how long who knew. Daniels let out a huff of air before tuning on her computer.

Jane smiled hearing the impatient huff she let out. It was rather cute, like a child who couldn’t play with their toys until they finished a chore. He sat up and let out a low yawn, which heard and took a quick glance at him before returning to her work. Getting up he stalked past her,” Patience darling.” He said getting a glare at his back,” Join me for a cup of tea?” He was smiling, trying to keep the laugh he wanted to let out at bay. He could feel the glare as he continued to walk away, but heard as she got up anyway to follow him. Along the way Jane grabbed Cho and Rigsby, practically dragging the two into the kitchenette.

“Jane what are you up to now?” Wayne asked as he watched Patrick make two cups of Earl Grey.

“You’ve got a plan to catch the killer?” Cho said uninterested, or at least he sounded that way to them, then again he always sounded like that.

“Who I might add is still unknown.” Rigsby added. Jane handed Rea her cup and took a seat with them. Rea decided she would stay silent as she listened to them, taking small sips of tea; which she had to note he made correctly for the second time.

“Oh come on Rigsby, it’s obvious who the killer is.” Jane said almost scolding him,” It’s got to be the lawyer. Well at least I think it is.”

“What makes you so sure?” Wayne asked with a roll of his eyes. Cho simply crossed his arms leaning back in the chair. Jane smiled and continued to drink his tea. Daniels could tell just by that look there was something more to what he was telling them.

“Okay, say you’re right, which I hate to admit, you always are, how are we going to catch him?” Wayne wasn’t ready to jump into another one of Jane’s cons without trying to get some sort of information from the man himself. Cho on the other hand didn’t care as long it went smoothly, and didn’t cause him and trouble.

“Don’t worry about the details Rigsby. I just need you to wait outside the house or something along those lines.” Jane answered, and Rigsby scrunched his nose. He knew he wouldn’t get anything out of him, but it was worth a shot. Even without knowing what he had planned Jane knew Wayne would still agree to it.

“When are we leaving?” Cho spoke again leaning on the table. Wayne let out a groan but it was a sign he had given in and would play along.

“It’s insane how you’re able to be fine with this every time Cho.” Rigsby said looking at his friend with a raised brow. Cho only shrugged his shoulders, making Daniels smile as she continued drinking her tea.

* * *

 

“What exactly are you going to do?” Rea asked Jane as they were being taken to where the three, Mrs. Dubois, Alexander Dubois, and Mr. Vaults were waiting for them. Patrick looked at her with a smile and wiggled his finger, an action he was partial to.

“You’ll see, you my dear just need to be a little more patient.” He answered. She let out a sigh of frustration, the only thing he kept telling her was to be patient, and even though she wanted to pry the plan out of him she nodded. She felt disappointed that she didn’t contribute anything to execute the ploy, and she had been looking forward in doing so. Yet here she was just a tag along. Jane watched as a small pout touched her lips, he couldn’t help but chuckle. He of course what more than happy that she was more than willing to help, but he didn’t want her to take any blame in allowing him to go ahead with the plan. He was going say he forced her to come along, as a ride to get here. He moved closer to her placing his hand on the small of her back. He heard as she took in a sharp breath, but otherwise was composed.” Just be ready to run.” Daniels gave Jane a wary look before turning away as they arrived to where they needed to be.

“Ah, Mr. Jane, Agent Daniels…” Mr. Vaults greeted them, standing from the seat beside his sister, Mrs. Dubois.

“Good morning everyone.” Jane said with a smile walking over to the arm chair across from where Alexander sat,” This shouldn’t take very long, I just came bearing good news.” Daniels stood behind Jane, declining the chair that Mr. Vaults offered. She took Patrick’s words to heart, and ready to run she shall be. Why she had to be was beyond her, but she would listen to the man who always seemed to be right.

“What good news would that be Mr. Jane?” Mrs. Dubois asked. Rea watched the three, looking for anything that seemed wrong. Alexander started bouncing his leg as the silence dragged on, which Patrick didn’t miss.

“What’s wrong Alex?” He asked while he crossed his legs and folding his hands on top of his knee. She couldn’t see how he could relax so easily, it was a trait that was appealing, and one she wish she could obtain.

“Nothing, just impatient to hear the news.” He answered in a rush. Jane smiled and nodded. Rea listened quietly, going through her brain making sure she remembered where Rigsby and Cho were stationed. If anything went wrong and someone took off, which she was hoping with all her might wouldn’t happen, Rigsby was the second line of defense if she was to fail. She knew that there wouldn’t really be a need for Cho to take action, Rigsby was a burly fellow, and would surely take either of them down before they could reach the front door. Taking in a deep breath she continued to listen as Jane explained some details to the three across from the.

“Now the good news.” Jane started,” There was a hidden camera in your husband’s study that the killer was unaware of.” Instantly Alex and Mr. Vaults faces seemed to lose color. Jane glanced at the two catching the change of atmosphere around them.

“So does that mean you know who killed my husband?” Mrs. Dubois asked in a hopeful tone. The bouncing of Alexander’s leg ceased, and his eyes dilated drastically. Mr. Vaults’ eyes bounced between his sister, Alex, and Jane before he abruptly stood up. Jane smiled knowing he would do that, if Jane knew one thing it would be the brain wanting to protect something special to them.

“I did it, I killed Maxim.” He said causing Mrs. Dubois to gasp in shock and look at her brother with disbelief in her eyes.” I’m so sorry Claudette.” Unshed tears gathered in her eyes and Jane chuckled lightly and the wife gave Jane a very angry glance.

“Oh Mr. Vaults please sit down, we all know you didn’t do it.” Jane said as he turned his gaze to Alexander. You could see the sweat running down the side of his face as the rest of the people in the room glanced at the boy who sat there quietly. Then what happened next was exactly what Jane had planned would happen, and what Daniels was hoping wouldn’t occur. Alexander sprinted out of the room, and with a loud groan from Rea she took off to chase after him. As she made her way out of the room, just in time she jumped out of the way as a vase shattered at her feet, the vase that the boy happened to throw at her.

“Alexander freeze, you’re under arrest!” She yelled as she hopped over the glass shards and continuing to chase after him. This was definitely one of the things she didn’t like about her job, running after someone, especially if they were fast runners like Alex. She saw as he went down the next corridor that would take him the large foyer. Turning to go down that very same hall Daniels barely had any time to register the dark wood coming at her face. Instinct kicked in and she threw her arms up to block her face as much as possible when the object came into contact with her body. She felt as something pinched the skin of her neck as the force knocked her down to the ground, landing on her side harshly. A grunt of pain escaped her lips as she pushed herself of the ground. Daniels heard as Alexander took off into a run once more, and as quickly as she could she stood up to follow him,” Rigsby!” She screamed praying to god she was loud enough for him to hear.

She saw as Alex entered the big foyer and was immediately tackled by a body much larger than his own. Daniels slowed down to a jog and stopped next to Rigsby as he was cuffing Alex. Rigsby looked up at her and he made a low sound which sounded like a curse to her,” Oh god are you okay!?” He said taking in her appearance. Her hair was disheveled, a small cut on her neck from the piece of wood that had nicked her, and there were red marks that would no doubt be forming into large bruises on her forearms.

“He just surprised attacked me. I think it was a stool, I’m not entirely sure.” She answered heaving a heavy sigh,” I’m fine.” She said when she caught the look she received. Daniels winced as she leaned on her right leg, a sharp pain running from her hip and down the rest of her leg.” I think.” Cho walked inside phone to his ear, and Rea looked at the man as he spoke to who she guessed was Lisbon on the other line. They both warned her that Jane always got in trouble with Lisbon. Mostly because he would go and pull a stunt like this without getting permission.

“Hey you look like crap.” Cho said as he put his phone away walking over to her. Rea scoffed at him before running a hand through her hair, she didn’t need to be told she look horrible at this point.” Those are going to be nasty bruises later.” He continued in his monotone voice.

“You know if it weren’t for how bored you sound, I would hit you.” Daniels said getting a laugh from Wayne. Cho raised a brow, and Rea rolled her eyes.

“Do you need any help?” Cho asked as he noticed she was favoring one side of her body. He was expecting for it to get this out of hand, and he felt bad for her seeing as this was definitely not how she imagined her day to end up like. He walked over to her and she nodded and a soft sigh left her mouth.

“I’d appreciate it.” She said her voice sounded tired, and Kimball moved beside her. He slid an arm around her waist as she placed an arm over his shoulders to hold herself up, as best as she could since her arm was throbbing in pain. Cho was about to lead her back to her car, but stopped as he heard footsteps come up from behind them, and the two turned to look at Jane as he walked over with the lawyer in tow. Jane gave Rea a look over and immediately jogged his way over to her.

“Are you okay?” He asked as he lightly touched the area around the cut on her neck, Cho could see how badly Jane wanted to take Rea from him, which he found amusing.” What did he do?”

“Hit her with a stool.” Rigsby answered. Cho gazed down at the petite woman in his arms, there was one thing he definitely did not like was seeing a woman get hurt. Jane felt the same as Cho, his heart dropping from the words Rigsby said.

“I’m so sorry, I should have taken Cho or Rigsby with me instead.” Patrick apologized but Daniels shook her head and smiled. It wasn’t like Jane swung a stool at her face, there wasn’t any need for him to feel bad about what happened.

“Don’t be sorry, I got to see you in action and almost took someone down. I’m a cop, this happens in our line of work. Besides you didn’t swing a chair at me did you.” She said as she removed her arm from around Cho and motioned for him to take Mr. Vaults,” Grab Vaults, Jane can help me.” Kimball handed Rea over to Patrick making sure he held her carefully before doing as she had asked, and took Mr. Vaults to the car where Rigsby was probably waiting in the driver’s seat.

“Where does it hurt?”

“My arms and hip, the cut on my neck hardly compares with the throbbing pain.” She answered as they walked outside.” What’s Mrs. Dubois doing?”

“Crying, her son just killed someone, let alone his own father.”

“I feel bad for her in a way.” She said as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her keys to unlock the doors.

“I don’t feel too bad for her, yes she lost her husband and her son is going to be in prison, but she inherits the riches as the will was never finalized.” Jane spoke as he helped her into the passenger seat and took the keys she handed him.

“I guess…” She stopped as Jane reached into the glove department and pulled out a bandage. He placed it on her neck and flattened her hair a bit more before he walked to the other side and started the car.” I’m not a kid Patrick, you don’t need to do stuff like that.”

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s just that I feel responsible so…” He trailed off and pulled out of the driveway. She frowned but didn’t say anything else to him as they drove to the CBI building. Jane quickly got out of the car after parking to help Daniels.” You can lean on me as much as you need.” She took his outstretched hand, nodding as she took up his offer and leaned into his side. It took a bit of will power to concentrate as he placed his hand on her hip. She took a step and pain shot up her right leg. Jane heard as she grinded her teeth loudly, he would have offered to carry her but knew she would have declined it immediately. The closer they got to the entrance the less Daniels limped. She was growing accustomed to the pain. When they stepped into the elevator Rea let out a heavy sigh.” Does it hurt a lot?”

“Not as long as I don’t think about it, it’s manageable.” She answered and turned to look at Jane,” Don’t worry too much about it, we caught the killer that’s all that matters.” Patrick looked at her and she gave him a smile. He gave her a very little effort smile, that didn’t crinkle his eyes like usual, he was just glad she didn’t get anything worse than that. The doors slid open and Jane once again helped her walk.

“Jane I swear to God I’m going to kill you!” Daniels grinned as she heard the angry voice that Teresa Lisbon had. Lisbon marched angrily towards them and once her eyes landed on rea her anger died down a bit. Taking in the large bruises that adorned her forearms, and the fact that Jane was helping her walk told her she was hurt somewhere else.” Are you alright?”

“I’m fine Boss.” Daniels gave Lisbon a smile, which made Teresa raise a brow and scoff at the expression,” Really, I’ll be fine after I take some pain killers.” Not entirely buying it Lisbon sighed lightly.

“Okay…They have Vaults and the son in separate rooms getting confessions.” Lisbon said,” Jane next time tell me if you’re going to do something. At least this time you didn’t cause any major problems.” She glanced at Daniels, sighing again. Teresa was obviously upset that the new girl hadn’t even worked her a week and she was already hurt, and on her third day there to boot. Scratching her head in frustration, Lisbon excused herself to listen in on Vaults confession. They watched as she walked away and Jane adjusted Daniels arm around his shoulders.

“Do you want to sit or go listen to Alexander’s confession?” Jane asked as they neared the room. Honestly Rea wanted to sit down and relax, but she also wanted to hear the confession. Jane smiled down at her as she furrowed her brows debating on which she should choose, but he already knew what she would say. She didn’t chase Alexander down just to come her and not hear him confess,” Alexander it is.” She rolled her eyes not even bothering to ask how he knew. He pushed open the door and found Van Pelt standing there watching as Rigsby worked the boy for a confession. Grace turned towards them, a small gasp coming from her mouth as she took in Rea.

“Rea, oh my gosh, are you okay?” She asked receiving a grimace from her. Grace figured she must be tired of hearing the same thing,” Sorry, it’s tiring to hear the same thing over and over.”

“It’s alright, I’m happy everyone’s worried.” Rea smiled gently at the red head. Jane helped Daniels over to the one-sided window and made sure she was keeping off the injured side.  

* * *

 

Patrick felt as Rea gripped his shoulder as they stopped walking, leaning into him more for support. He felt extremely guilty for what happened. If he had known this was going to be the result, though he did know Alex would run, he would’ve taken Rigsby or Cho into the room and left her waiting outside. Jane moved closer to her adjusting his arm around her slim waist to hold her better. A hand patted him on his arm and he looked up to see Grace walking past him. From the look she gave him, she was going to get pain killers for Daniels. He nodded a silent thank you before she left the room.

“Come on Alexander, even if you don’t confess we can give you time for attacking an officer of the law.” Wayne said catching Jane’s attention,” But you would feel better if you tell the truth, you killed your father didn’t you?” Alexander looked down at the table keeping silent. Rigsby scratched the back of his neck and sighed heavily. The door opened again as Van Pelt walked in with a glass of water and a couple of blue pills in the other hand.

“Here you go Rea, Advil is okay right?” She asked and Daniels turned towards her and nodded.

“Thank you.” She took the pills and swallowed them before grabbing the cup and taking a sip,” Has Alexander been quiet this whole time?”

“Yea, Rigsby isn’t getting anything from him. The good thing is the boy hasn’t asked for a lawyer.”

“That’s because his lawyer is in the other room confessing.” Jane answered,” Can you hold her please.” Patrick said as he handed Daniels over to Van Pelt. Grace took her arm and placed it around Rea’s waist and placed her arm around her shoulders. Jane smiled and walked into the other room. Alexander looked up at him, his eyes going wide.” Hey there Alex…do you mind if I give it a go Rigsby?”

“Not at all, have fun.” Wayne answered knowing full well that Jane would get a confession before he could. Closing the folder in front of him, Rigsby stood up and walked out of the room, and made his way to where Van Pelt and Daniels watched. Jane grinned and folded his hands on top of the table.

“Alexander, we already have the proof, we just need to hear it from you.” Jane said,” We have the murder weapon, that has your prints all over, and secondly remember the hidden camera that saw you pull the trigger twice.” Alexander looked at Jane with wide eyes, glistening with unshed tears,” Just tell us the truth son.”

“Alright I did it…” Alex said quietly. Jane smiled once again and waited for him to continue,” I had found out that he was cheating on my mom, that he didn’t do it just once, but three times. Two days ago I went to the house to confront him, and I avoided the cameras so my mom wouldn’t find out about it. I saw him with Carla, kissing on the bed he shared with my mother, his wife. They didn’t see me, I was peeking through the door.” Alexander started crying as he placed his head in his hands,” Then he got a call from mom, and I heard them arguing. I was going to threaten him to stop cheating on her.”

“Did you know they were going to get divorced?” Jane asked.

“Yeah, I heard it from my uncle. I was also going to say something about that to him. When I went to his study I remembered the gun he had so I opened the safe to get it.” Alex leaned back in his chair and glared at the wall,” When I finally talked to dear Ol’ dad he just pushed it off as something petty, that me and mom would still live comfortably after the divorce.” He gave Jane a humorless laugh,” So when he turned away from me I took the gun and shot him. I was so angry, that it just happened.”

“So how’s your uncle involved?”

“At first I didn’t care that I just killed my dad, but after a few minutes the panic hit and I called him.”

“He told you to back to the dorms didn’t he?” Jane replied,” Then to ask your roommate to say you were there that night. How much was the bribe?”

“I don’t know my uncle gave him the money. That’s all, Kyle didn’t know anything else.” Alex said.

“I believe you…” Jane stood up and placed a hand in his pants pocket,” By the way, there wasn’t a hidden camera.” Jane smiled before walking out of the room. He met Wayne outside in the hall and received a pat on the shoulder.

“How do you do that so easily?” Rigsby asked, but not waiting to get an explanation as he went to arrest Alexander Dubois for the murder of Maxim Dubois. Jane chuckled and saw as the girls walked out of the room. He realized that Daniels wasn’t being helped and figured the medicine had kicked in.

“Amazing job Jane, but we haven’t compared the prints on the gun yet.” Grace said as he stood in front of them.

“They’ll be his, obviously now that he’s confessed.” He answered and Grace rolled her eyes.

“Anyway, Vaults confessed that he knew about the murder and tried to keep Alex from taking the blame. He bribed the roommate with a thousand dollars.” Rea said,” He was ready to take the fall for his nephew.”

“It was clear how much he loves his family, and he didn’t want to see his sister more devastated than she already was from losing her husband.” Grace said. “Now she’ll be devastated three times a much, he’ll be doing time for being an accomplice. How long though is up to the judge.”

“Well case closed.” Jane said clapping his hands together,” You two have fun doing paperwork. I’m going to have a cup of tea.” Jane smiled his megawatt grin passing by them, earning a huff from the two.

* * *

 

“Good job on your first case with us Daniels.” Lisbon said as the group enjoyed _case closed_ pizza. She swallowed the piece in her mouth before smiling.

“Thanks Boss.” Rea said and took another bite of her pizza. She looked at everyone enjoying their food, Cho gave the pineapple pizza a grimace as he grabbed another cheese pizza. She found out about his dislike of the food and was quite amused with the fact.

“I hope you’ll enjoy your time working with us. We’re happy to have you here.” Grace said with a smile brightening her face.

“You’re officially part of the tem now that you went through one of Jane’s antic cons.” Teresa said with a small smile. Daniels chuckled lightly, but she found out that this con wasn’t one of the worst Jane has done. She was almost worried to find out how bad they could get.

“I’m already enjoying my time here. Specifically this case closed pizza.” Rea grinned getting soft laughs from them. Turning in her seat she glanced at Patrick sitting on his couch holding a cup of tea, which she thought was cold by now. Grabbing another slice of pizza and putting it on her plate, this time pineapple for Jane, she stood up and made her way over there. Taking a seat next to the blonde she held out the plate in front of him.” You look like a man who enjoys a good Hawaiian pizza.” Jane chuckled lightly looking at her with a smile on his face.

“I do quite enjoy them.” He said and took the plate from her hand.” Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, if I didn’t bring it Rigsby would have eaten it all.”

“I heard that!” Wayne yelled across the room.

“I said it loud enough so you could hear me!” Daniels said back, and the group laughed loudly.

“You’re definitely part of the team.” Jane said taking a bit of the pizza. Rea smiled and lightly nudged his side with her elbow.

“I’m glad you think so too.” The smile on Jane’s face broadened as he continued to eat. They sat next to each other in silence as he finished his food. He placed the plate to the side and grabbed his tea, which Rea had guessed correctly to be cold.” Ready for a new cup of tea?”

“Absolutely…” He stood and looked down at her,” Want to join me?”

“Only if you’re going to make me a cup.” She said sarcastically. That eye crinkling smile, that Rea had grown to like in such a short time, appeared on his face. Standing and giving him a smile of her own he led the way to the kitchenette. Wayne grinned as he whistled at the two. Daniels glared at him, and Van Pelt slapped his arm in revenge for her friend.” Thanks Grace!”

“You’re welcome!” Grace yelled back as Wayne rubbed his arm. Rea giggled and left the bullpen with Patrick. Once in the small kitchen Jane dumped his cold tea in the sink and placed the kettle on the stove.

“What would you like to drink?” He asked, even if he already knew what her favorite tea was.

“You already know Mr. Know-it-all.” She answered taking a seat at a table.

“Just thought I would ask.” He chuckled taking out a cup for her and adding the necessary ingredients.

“Is there anything you don’t know?” She asked with a roll of her eyes. He grabbed the tea bags and turned off the stove. He poured the hot liquid into each cup and then stirred the mixture together.

“Of course I don’t know everything.” He answered honestly. He turned around to face her holding the cups in his hands. Placing hers in front of her he took a seat.” But I can tell you a few things…like your favorite color, maybe even tell you what you like to eat by looking at you.”

“Seriously? Try it now.” She smiled picking up her cup and sipping the tea,” Just how do you remember the way I like my tea?” She asked as for the third time he has made her tea exactly the same, never asking a thing.

“My memory palace…” He sipped his tea and spoke again,” Alright let’s see.” He looked at her, his eyes observing everything. He looked at her arms and saw the bruises and slightly pouted. Quickly replacing it with a smile he continued to speak,” Your favorite color is a variation of red, maroon. People tend to choose the color they like to wear on their first day anywhere, they feel it looks the best on them. Which the color does flatter you.” He answered her unvoiced question, which she nodded and blushed lightly at the compliment.

“Okay you’re correct. Now my favorite food.”

“I would have to say a hamburger or maybe Mac and Cheese.” He said getting an awed expression from her. He smiled a little bigger and drank his tea,” I’m going to say I’m right.”

“I swear to god you know everything.” She said with a heavy sigh. She just hoped he didn’t see she had a little crush on him.” You wouldn’t mind tolling me how you did that hand thing the other day?”

“Ah…the trick I did at the Dubois?” Patrick answered getting a nod,” Sure, I’ll do it to you. I did say I would show you.”

“Can’t you just tell me?”

“Where would be the fun in that?” He grinned. She huffed but complied as she lifted her hands above her head. He starred into her eyes,” Okay listen carefully…” He said slowly, and her eyes dilated a bit before he continued to talk. He decided he would use this to his advantage and have a bit of fun,” Drop your right hand if you like blue eyes?” Her hand dropped,” Okay lift it back up…good. Drop your left hand if you like a man in suits?” Once again it dropped. The more she listened the farther into a trance she fell.” Good, lift it back up.” He cooed in his honey smooth voice.

His voice sounded soothing in her ears, that she could imagine waking up every morning listening to his voice whisper sweetly in her ear. The next question Patrick asked was one that she wasn’t expecting, but otherwise answered involuntarily.” Drop your left hand…” He paused his lip twitching to smile,” If you like Patrick Jane.” When her hand dropped Patrick had his eye crinkling megawatt grin on his face. He saw as her eyes dilated at the words, a person’s pupils grew in size when they saw something the liked,” Okay that’s enough.” He said picking up his cup again. Daniels blinked a few times before her eyes were normal again. A blush darkened her cheeks as she realized what just happened.” Talk slowly, and never break eye contact. That’s how I did it. It puts a person in a light daze, it’s easier to question someone like that.”

“Oh gosh…” Rea said covering her face with her hands. Jane chuckled, only causing her to blush a deeper shade of red, if it was possible. Yeah he didn’t ask her if it was romantically, but it was probably as clear as day, and just knowing that Rea wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there forever.


	6. "Showing Feelings"

A month had gone by since that night, and of course Rea was planning to continue acting normal. Honestly nothing had changed much since then, they had two more cases, both which Jane solved being, well Jane using his crazy ploys.  During those few weeks Daniels and Jane had gotten close, in the sense that the blue eyed, messy wavy haired blonde, played constant pranks on her. The most recent one being on a sunny Tuesday morning after their last case.

Rea walked into the bullpen and was immediately greeted by Grace, the woman she was grateful to call her best friend.” Morning Rea, did you get a good night’s sleep?”

“As best as I could, I was doing reports till midnight.” Grace nodded in understanding. She walked past Cho and Rigsby. She gave Cho a pat on the shoulder and Rigsby got a light tap to the back of his head. A habit she had gained during the month being with the large man, who was like an older brother to her. Wayne swatted her hand away with a groan.

“Can’t I just get a normal _good morning_ at least once?” He complained.

“Good morning Rigsby.” Daniels said with a grin. He rolled his eyes but smiled. He had grown to love their morning antics. It brightened his day Just as much as it did hers. Grace smiled at the two, finding it amusing to see them bicker so early in the morning.

“Morning Daniels.” He replied as he continued to work one whatever it was on his desk. Rea gave a small laugh and turned to greet Jane when she realized he wasn’t in his usual spot. Immediately she was on guard, she knew by now that when he wasn’t on his couch he was up to something.” Is Jane at it again?” Wayne asked looking up from his paperwork once more, another smile making its way on his face. This was another thing he enjoyed watching in the morning. Cho took a glance up from his book, his lips twitching to smile, but like always he didn’t smile. Grace rolled her eyes, this was something that became a regular event, she had to admit though; it was fun watching it happen.

“I hope not, the last one was enough to last a life time.” She said recalling the time he popped out of thin air scaring her senseless. She even dropped all the files she had been carrying, and had to organize them again. Of course she made him help too. There were other times where he would scare her, luckily she didn’t have anything in her hands at those times.

“Maybe he’s getting his daily cup of tea.” Van Pelt suggested, but knew it was probably not likely. Jane never failed to prank her.

“I hope that’s all he’s doing.” She said walking to her desk and sat down. She was sure he had done something, but couldn’t think of anything he would do. He was unpredictable. So far she didn’t see anything out of place on her desk, and she sighed in relief. Maybe he was out of ideas, and was taking a break. Daniels went to open her desk drawer to place her purse inside, and her peaceful morning came to an abrupt end. A multitude of paper frogs leapt from the cramped space eliciting a small scream from her.” Jane!”

“You owe me twenty bucks.” She heard Cho say to Rigsby. Her eyes widened in shock as she gasped in shock. Turning her gaze to look at the two she raised her fist ready to yell at them. They constantly bet on her despair, Wayne saw the look she was giving them and quickly looked down trying to keep the laugh from slipping. An all too familiar honey like voice spoke next to her, and she dropped her hand.

“You called?” You could hear the amusement in Jane’s voice. Daniels turned to look at him and he held out a cup of tea, no doubt her favorite one, and a bagel with cream cheese and chives. She knew he was trying to apologize, as false as it was,” Forgiven?” She glared at him, but took the gifts of peace and sat them on her desk.

“You’re going to help me pick them up you know.” Rea said as she started to pick up the ones that managed to fall to the ground. Patrick smiled as he watched her turn from him, and they heard as their friends laughed as quietly as they could.

“Yes ma’am.” Patrick said the playful tone in full swing. She silently cried to herself wondering why she was crazy for this man. Probably because he was like this, he may be causing a lot of messes, but she did quite enjoy them. They made her smile, of course when he wasn’t looking, and she couldn’t deny the fact he did give her stuff to make up for them. Like now, it was usually something she liked to eat. Standing up again she placed the frogs back into the drawer, and placed her bag inside carefully, she didn’t want to mess them up. She sat down in her seat sighing heavily and reached for her cup of tea. She smiled while she sipped the hot drink. As always Patrick made it exactly how she liked it. She looked at the man as he dropped the rest of the paper frogs into the drawer and closed it. He smiled at her, his eyes crinkling with the motion. She could look at that face of his all day.” Good?” He asked as he sat down on the corner of her desk, crossing his arms relaxing. She looked back down at her cup and smiled.

“Of course, you may be annoying, but you know how to make a cup of tea.” She replied. Jane smiled chuckling at her effort to be mean. He knew full well that she was playing around. One of the things he found attractive about her. Rigsby snickered causing her to glare over the rim of the cup at him.” Wayne you’re not out of the clear.” Then she glared at Cho,” You guys need to stop betting to see what I’m going to do.”

“Sorry Rea.” Cho said, but she knew they were going to do it again, whether she liked it or not. Considering this was her third time warning them about the subject. It was their entertainment to watch her and Jane.

“If it makes you feel any better, they used to bet all the time to see how much Jane could irritate the Boss in a day.” Grace said. Daniels glanced at the two in disbelief. They were addicts, and they needed help. Jane chuckled as he reached to grab a piece of the bagel he had given to Rea.

“Hey that’s mine!” She exclaimed as she caught him holding the bagel.

“Yes I know, but sharing is caring my dear.” Patrick said as he ripped a piece off and took a bite of it. He grinned down at her as he took another bite of the bagel, watching as she grumbled into her cup. The smile still in place, he gave her a look over, Jane noticed her hair was wavy as if she had just stepped out of the shower and left it to dry, and her lips shined from the light coat of lip gloss she wore. He wondered for a second what flavor it could have been, but if he had to guess it was strawberry, as it was her favorite fruit. A silver, heart necklace adorned her neck, a small topaz gem hanging in the middle of it. The stone emphasized the color of her eyes. Eyes that he had grown to love looking at, and the many emotions that were displayed within them. Last but not least she wore a maroon long sleeve shirt tucked in a pair of light blue faded jeans, that Patrick saw clung to her curves in a delightful way,” You look nice today.” He complimented, he liked when she didn’t wear the usual boring dress pants and jacket. He preferred her like this.

“Oh stop trying to flatter me. It won’t help you. I’m still mad that you ate the bagel _you_ gave _me_.” Rea said but a blush still glowed on her cheeks. Another thing that Jane had grown fond of, and enjoyed causing.

“I’m just stating the obvious.” Patrick said as he put the rest of the food into his mouth and went to grab another piece. Daniels saw the movement and quickly grabbed the food from his gasp.” Come on, a small piece.” He pleaded.

“You already had a small piece you food thief.” She said as she watched him give a small pout. Her gaze went from Jane’s pouting lips to the bagel she held in her hand. Looking at him once more she gave a low grumble as she gave in to his pleading face, and she ripped it in half giving him the half he ripped from. Patrick smiled as he took the morsel from her and leaned down to her, giving Rea a quick peck at the corner of her lips.

“You’re such a doll you know that.” He said as he moved back. Daniels’ eyes widened and she quickly stood up covering her face, knowing it was as red as it could get.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” She said quickly before taking off in the general direction. She could only imagine how she looked and it made her want to run and hide.

* * *

 

Jane smiled as he watched her walk away in a rush, almost walking into someone else. He knew that she was beyond shy around him and it made him want to tease her, just a little. Okay, maybe a lot. He moved over to his couch and sat down taking another bite of the bagel.” You know you shouldn’t do that to her right?” Patrick gazed up at Grace with her arms crossed against her chest. Grace being Rea’s friend, knew about her growing crush for the blonde, and felt it was unfair how he acted with her. Especially if he wasn’t going to reciprocate the same feelings.

“Do what?” He said innocently causing her to roll her eyes. Van Pelt knew he was avoiding the subject, a topic she had brought up before with him. Everyone knew about the crush, he knew himself since nothing could possibly be kept from him, but he didn’t want to acknowledge the fact. Grace let out a sigh, she felt bad for her friend.

“Don’t play coy Jane. At least tone down the pranks.”

“She loves them.” He protested with a smile. Sure he knew it annoyed her, even scared her sometimes, but Patrick saw it in her golden eyes that she liked them, and the smiles that she thought he didn’t see. Which is why he continued to pull them, he wanted her to enjoy her time with them. Grace wanted so badly to say she didn’t, but of course she would be lying. She even enjoyed watching the pranks he pulled on her, even the guys liked them, obviously a lot since they bet on it almost every day. Sighing again she turned on her heels to walk back to her desk. It was no use trying to talk to him when he always did this. Van Pelt sat down and leaned back in her chair. Wayne walked over to her and leaned on her desk.

“Wishing Rea would have chosen a better guy to like?” He asked getting a soft laugh from her. Jane looked at the two as they spoke, reading Rigsby’s lips and after hearing, well reading, his words he quickly looked away. As soon as he did Daniels walked back in to the bullpen, sitting down at her station. She didn’t bother to look up from the papers that were scattered on the mahogany wood as she put herself to work. She still had a light blush on her cheeks, the smile returning to his face as he continued to look. Jane’s smile faltered for a second and he looked away. What was he doing? He looked down at his hand where his wedding band was secured around his finger. He pressed his lips into a tight line, turning the ring between his thumb and pointer finger. He cared for her, but as a friend, or at least that’s what he thought and would keep thinking as such. He didn’t need anyone else in his heart beside his beloved wife and daughter.

“Good morning.” Teresa said as she walked into the bullpen, attracting Jane’s attention.

“Morning Boss.” The group said, Patrick sat there listening, waiting for Lisbon to continue speaking when she looked at him, and he knew what she was waiting for. He chuckled.

“Morning Lisbon.” He said and earned a small twitch of her lips, she was holding back the smile.

“Alright so to start off the day with a good note, I came bearing good news.” Lisbon said, and everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to the news.” There will be a party held at the end of the week, Sunday.”

“What for?” Grace asked, always being the curious one in the bunch. The mere mention of a party had them giddy.

“For solving the many cases we’ve had in such a short time. The mayor believes we deserve some sort of reward.” Teresa said rolling her eyes. Of course it was great and all, but she preferred to relax at home, but Minelli would chew her up if she didn’t attend. It was a sign of good will he said to her.” You know the drill, formal and the whole sha-bang.”  

“So what’s the bad news?” Jane asked,” There’s always bad news after the good news.”

“Just pray we don’t get another case before then.” Lisbon answered. That was the last thing anyone wanted, Grace and Rea were practically glowing at the thought of dressing up for the night, which Teresa could see clearly written on their faces. This was Daniels first time attending an event with them and she wanted her to be able to take part,” Alright let’s get these reports done, and maybe have a peaceful afternoon for once.” With that out of the way Teresa excused herself to go in her office. Jane turned his gaze toward Daniels seeing a smile on her face as she continued to work, excited for Sunday. Jane once again, turned his ring around his finger all the while looking at her.

* * *

 

Grace strolled over to Rea’s desk sitting on the corner as her friend finished the last of her work. Daniels looked up at Van Pelt and sighed, happy to be finished with the boring part of her job.” I’m so glad that’s over.” Van Pelt laughed.

“So you want to join us for lunch?” Grace asked with a smile,” We can talk about what to wear to the party?” She suggested with a wiggle of her eyebrow. It was enough to get Daniels to agree, besides she was hungry anyway.

“I’m in, where are we going?”

“Not sure, we could ask the guys what they want to eat.” She answered, taking a quick glance at them sitting at Cho’s desk talking about something.

“Okay, just give me a minute and I’ll catch up with you guys.” Rea said as she pulled her purse from the drawer and looking at all the paper frogs from this morning. A smile made its way to her face, and Grace couldn’t help smiling watching her friend. It was always nice seeing how happy she got from the things Jane did, even if she knew there was a possibility of nothing happening.

“Sure, we’ll wait by the elevator.” Grace stood up,” You should invite Jane. I’m sure he’s hungry after the long nap he’s had.” Daniels giggled and took a glance at Patrick laying down, his hands connected on top of his stomach, eyes still closed. She couldn’t believe he could sleep in such a noisy place, but maybe the sounds helped him.

“Yeah, I’ll ask him.” She answered and Grace walked away to talk to the guys. Daniels put her computer in sleep mode and closed the files on her desk before putting them into the drawer. She stood up and adjusted her bag on her shoulder. She didn’t even know why she was even nervous at this point, it was only asking him to join them for lunch. Taking a deep breath she walked over to the still sleeping Jane. She now stood next to him, taking in his relaxed features. It had to be a crime somewhere to be that gorgeous. His messy blonde waves were in a more distressed state from sleep, and she wanted nothing more than to just run her fingers through them to see if they were as soft as they looked. Clearing her throat, and her thoughts she gave him a light tap.” Patrick? Are you awake?”

A smile graced his face and he opened his eyes, the two things she had come to completely love seeing every morning. His blue eyes gaze up at her as he answered with a husky voice filled with sleep,” How can I help you my dear?” His voice sent a shiver down her spine and she licked her dry lips.

“I was wondering if you wanted to join us for lunch. You don’t have to obviously, if you rather continue sleeping I can bring something back for you.” She spoke rather quickly, causing his smile to broaden.  

“I would love to go.” He sat up and stretched his arms above his head. Rea watched as his shirt hugged his arms a little more as his muscles flexed. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. He watched as she began to fiddle with the strap of her bag. A sign he noticed when she was nervous, or trying to keep herself occupied. He smiled and stood from his spot on the couch, grabbing his jacket. He pulled his arms through the sleeves as he spoke to her once more,” So where are we going?” She silently watched him as he finished putting on his jacket, and another wide smile made its way on his face. She cleared her throat and answered.

“No clue, we’ll find out when we meet up with them.” She replied licking her lips again. Jane’s eyes followed the motion before he looked away and held out his hand for her to lead the way to where their friends waited for them. As Grace had said they stood by the elevator talking about what they were going to eat.” I’ve woken the kraken, so what’s for lunch?” Wayne snickered at the reference as did Jane.

“I’m not cranky when I wake up.” He said to her. She glanced up at him.

“It’s a reference to the havoc you cause.” Cho simply said earning a gasp from the man. Rea grinned before nudging him playfully. He chuckled, an eye crinkling smile appearing.

“Lisbon isn’t joining us?” Jane asked.

“She’ll come a little later. She’s with Minelli.” Van Pelt answered a smile on her face from the display. Daniels nodded and pressed the call button for the elevator.

“So what are we eating?” Rea asked once more. The ding for the metal box echoed through the hall as the doors slid open. Everyone stepped inside before she received an answer.

“We’re thinking about Chinese. How’s that sound?” Wayne answered looking at her. Daniels tapped her lips in thought and Rigsby rolled his eyes. He’s known Rea long enough to realize the action as a sign she already knew what she was going to say. Catching the action Rea smiled.

“Sounds good to me, what about you sleeping beauty?” Daniels asked Jane. Patrick rolled his eyes at the name but played along.

“You think I’m pretty? That makes me happy to hear.” He said grinning down at her. She smiled.

“Just answer the question Jane.” He could hear the laugh in her voice that she held back. The doors opened again and they headed for the exit.

“Chinese it is.”

They didn’t bother to take their cars as the place they were going was only a couple of blocks away. Rea and Grace walked ahead of the guys by a few feet as they were talking about the party, deciding what they would wear,” I don’t have any dresses. My closet literally consists of jeans and t-shirts, and a few dressy suits.” Rea motioned at her clothes for emphasis.

“You can borrow one of my dresses if you want.” Grace offered. Van Pelt looked at Daniels and saw a look that said she didn’t want that,” I don’t mind you know.”

“I know I’m thankful for the offer, but I want a dress that says _Rea Daniels sexy CBI agent_.” She said jokingly. Van Pelt burst into a fit of laughter, Daniels joining her a second later.” Seriously though, I want a dress that screams me. I’m sure you have a bunch of gorgeous dresses but I think I’ll buy one.” She finished smiling at her friend. Grace gave her a smile back and nodded. She understood what she meant, she would have probably done the same as her.

“Of course, I’ll even help if you want. It never hurts to have a pretty dress for any occasion.” Grace replied,” So how about after work today?”

“Sounds like a date.” Rea answered. Grace playfully pushed her as another fit of laughter left the two.

“You two are having way too much fun without us.” Patrick commented and they turned to look at him over their shoulders.

“We’re having a girl talk, no men allowed.” Grace said and Jane raised a brow.

“Oh…I see well continue your chat. Don’t mind us.” Jane said a smile on his face, he clearly knew the topic of discussion and both women rolled their eyes. It was nearly impossible to keep anything from that man. They arrived at the restaurant and to their dismay there weren’t any tables available.

“You guys had to choose the most popular place.” Daniels voiced looking at Wayne and Cho, as they had chosen the place. Wayne gave her a sheepish grin, and as always Kimball just kept a straight face, but shrugged.” So what now?” She said to no one in particular. They shrugged their shoulders and stood in silence as they thought of an alternative. Patrick snapped his fingers and their gazes shifted to the crafty man.

“How about the bagel shop just a few shops back. I hear they have delicious sandwiches.” He said and they agreed to the idea, and walked back up the street. Once in front of the shop they realized it was more like a café with tables inside and outside, which seated quite a few people.” We’ll order the food, find a table will you.” Jane said to the three as he placed a hand on the small of Daniels’ back, nudging her to the entrance.

“You don’t even know what we want.” Rigsby protested. A bad choice on his part.

“You want a turkey, lettuce, tomato with Swiss. Cho is a smoked ham with the same condiments, and Van Pelt a BLT with cheddar.” Jane said. The four of them gave him a very skeptic look before he added,” Oh, I forgot Cho you want the bagel with poppy seeds right?”

“Yeah.” He answered getting over the shock rather quickly, that was Cho for you, but Grace and Wayne continued to stare at Jane baffled.

“How is it that you know that?” Wayne said throwing his hands into the air before walking away to find a table. Grace rolled her eyes with a smile.

“I’m going to tell Lisbon where we are.” She said as she pulled her phone out to text their boss. Jane smiled and led Rea inside. Daniels just looked at him with mesmerized eyes as he held the door open for her. Walking past him, he chuckled at her as he followed her inside.

“You never cease to amaze me.” She said as they stepped on the line. She noted that it was a pretty busy place, another popular place. At least this time they would be able to find a table.

“I’m flattered, but I was just trying to impress you.” He smiled, again teasing her. Daniels scoffed, a very un-lady like sound.

“Oh please, why try to impress me?” She said looking up at him. She wished he was flirting with her but she knew better than to think something like that. His blues eyes looked down at her golden ones, and she looked away before she could get too absorbed in them,” I’m going to look at the deserts.” She moved to walk away, but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist gently.” What?”

“You could wait for that can’t you?” His voice almost pleading as he asked her.

“Jane, I’ll be over there if you need me, just call me.” Rea said before she patted his arm, and walking to the display of cakes. She felt as her heart was racing in her chest, for a second she was having wild fantasies. The way he sounded had her mind reeling, and heart wanting to jump from her chest. Daniels was only gone for a minute and when she turned around to go back to Jane her heart seemed to drop at the sight. A rather young looking woman had taken the chance to talk to Jane while she wasn’t there. She saw as Jane smiled at the woman, and Rea felt as her stomach mad a knot. She knew that Jane wasn’t ready for any sort of relationship, but it made her feel sad, and from where she stood it looked like he was flirting back and enjoying it. It made her want to look away.

Jane turned to look at Daniels, a wide smile gracing his face, which sent a flurry of butterflies to her stomach. The knot gone instantly from that one look. He motioned for her to go over to him, and she complied, as reluctant as she may have been.” There you are love.” Daniels eyes widened at the words in shock, her heart almost stopping from it. Jane just gave her his eye crinkling smile that made her swoon. It was definitely her favorite characteristics that screamed Patrick Jane. An arm slid around her waist and Patrick pulled her close to his side. She wanted to squeal from the touch, enjoying the feeling. His hand gripped her side in a pleading manner, then realization dawned on Daniels. He didn’t want the woman to flirt with him. Biting her lip gently, she was going to play the part like her life depended on it. Rea smiled at Jane and placed a hand on his chest leaning in closer, close enough to hear the small hitch in his breathing. He wasted no time in holding her a bit tighter, and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Sorry darling, I was just looking at the cakes.” She said as she played along in the con.” Who is this?” She glanced at the woman who seemed disappointed. It made her feel almost giddy, that she was being used as _pretend_ girlfriend. Rea’s heart jumped when she felt him place a kiss at the corner of her lips like he had done this morning. She wanted to turn her head so that his lips could touch her own, but contained the urge.

“She was telling me she that I looked good in a suit, and asked if I was a lawyer.” He answered as he took her hand and pulled her fingers to his lips and placed small kisses on them. Daniels was literally crying inside, out of happiness and more importantly sadness, knowing that this was an act,” We’re next my dear.” He said, as he glanced at the girl and then proceeded to kiss the top of Rea’s hair.  The girl caught the hint and made her escape, leaving with the same disappointed expression glued to her face.

Almost immediately Daniels moved from Jane’s hold,” So that’s why you didn’t want me to move away.” She said as she griped the strap of her purse, a little too tightly as it hurt her fingers. Jane frowned, he didn’t want her to act like that.

“I saw her eyeing me when we walked in.” He replied,” I’m sorry if that was out of line.” He apologized, as he watched her reaction. She looked down at the ground and spoke.

“It’s okay, I was happy to help.” She said as she looked up and gave him a small smile, but didn’t move to be next to him. Patrick wanted to pull her over to his side, but refrained, as she was already uncomfortable as it was. He changed the topic completely.

“So do I look like I’m a lawyer?” He asked. She gave him a look over, he definitely looked like one, and could easily persuade like one.

“You would definitely be lawyer material.” She said,” More so, since you’re always wearing a suit no matter where you go.”

“I don’t wear a suit everywhere.” He said with a smile. Rea raised a brow, and began to imagine what he would look like wearing normal clothing. The images definitely to her liking. Patrick grinned, knowing she was picturing him in a pair of jeans. He wouldn’t mind showing her one day.

“So would you like for me to tell you what you want?” He said giving her a small smile. She bit her bottom lip, chewing lightly on the skin.

“Okay, Mr. Know-it-all shoot.” She challenged. He smiled wider and took a step closer to her. He was glad when she didn’t retract away.

“A chicken salad, with pepper jack cheese, on a toasted bagel.” Another step taken. Her eyes sparkled as he finished speaking.

“Are you sure you’re not a psychic because you literally know everything.” She smiled as she closed the space between them and stood beside him. He smiled his megawatt grin.

“Psychics don’t exist. I just know you.”

“Well, so do you know what I’m going to say next?” She grinned. Jane chuckled, easily figuring out what she meant. He was more than willing to accept her demand.

“My treat?” He answered amused.

“Your treat.” She answered pushing him towards the counter to order the food.

* * *

 

After the eventful afternoon they had time seemed to speed by and it was time to clock out. Daniels quickly packed up as she and Van Pelt were headed out to go shopping. It was almost a shame that Daniels didn’t have a single piece of fancy clothing, unlike Van Pelt who oozed femininity, she definitely didn’t.” Night guys.” She said as she walked out of the bullpen and towards the kitchenette where she knew Jane would be if he wasn’t on his leather couch. As usual he was making a cup of tea, which that man really couldn’t go without one.” Night Patrick.” Jane turned to look at her and gave her a smile. He saw how excited she was to be leaving.

“Have a lovely night.” He answered walking over to her, cup in hand.” I’m guessing this is what you planned with Grace…to go shopping.” He said taking a guess and he saw the sparkle in her eyes as he mentioned it.

“Of course you would know.” She laughed, a smile displayed for all to see. He smiled as he listened to her laugh, a sound that was quite welcomed.

“Of course, have fun.” He took a sip of his tea and bid her goodbye, not wanting to keep her from leaving. He went to his couch and sat, watching as Daniels quickly scurried off to meet Grace. She met her at the elevators, and Grace greeted her with a smile and called the contraption. Once in the confines of the small space Van Pelt turned to look at Daniels with a cheeky grin. Daniels saw as her friend smiled like a little kid who knew a secret and it worried her.

“I’ve been dying to ask this, but I knew you wouldn’t want to talk about it here. What happened at the shop? I saw how Jane pulled you into an embrace, and a pretty close one at that.” Grace gushed. She was like a girl who needed her fix of gossip.

“You’re exaggerating it a bit, but Jane was in a situation that called for a bit of acting.” Rea answered.

“What situation, don’t try to work your way out of it. You are going to tell me everything.” Grace said and Rea groaned. She had to become friends with the one who was curious about everything, but she couldn’t lie, she was nothing but happy being friends with the red head.” I can wait until we reach the store, since we’re driving two different cars.”

“Fine, but I also want to know about your crush on Wayne. We all know you two have a thing for each other.” Rea grinned getting a blush from Grace.

“What’s there to know?” She said trying to avoid the topic. The elevator doors opened and the two walked out. Daniels scoffed, look who was trying to get out if now.

“Everything, like what you like about him, when the crush started. The normal stuff.”

“Alright, but only if you promise not to say anything to anyone…ever.” Grace bargained.

“Scouts honor.”

They arrived at the store that was filled with dresses for all occasions, mostly the ones where you had to dress like you owned a damn mansion in Beverly Hills. There was a section for wedding dresses, which they absolutely wanted to look through, just for the hell of it. They had nothing to lose. After their fun was had pretending to be brides and Grace telling her what she liked about Rigsby, which were the normal things like being a sweet guy, they walked over to the section with cocktail dresses and the likes.

“Okay now spill. What happened at the bagel shop?” Grace asked once again. Rea was hoping that she would forget but luck wasn’t on her side. She sighed as she looked through the dresses on the rack.

“Like I said, I had to help him with a situation that he was in a dire need of assistance.”

“Such as…”

“This girl was flirting with him and Jane being, well Jane, and was uncomfortable with it. At first I had no idea what was going on and when I walked up to them he immediately dumped me into the girlfriend role.” Daniels explained. She honestly didn’t want to talk about it, it just made her remember the experience and want more of it.

“Seriously, did he act all lovey dovey?”

“I was literally putty in his hands Grace. He called me _love_ , held me close around the waist, and placed kisses on my fingers, and like he did this morning he kissed me almost touching my lips.” Rea whined feeling frustrated,” I was on the verge of throwing logic out the door and going in for a kiss.”

“It sounds like he was torturing you.” Grace turned away from her section of dresses to look at her grieving friend,” I’m also positive he knows you have feelings for him.” Daniels dropped the dress in her hands and threw her head back and groaned. Of all things she wished he was oblivious, so he could at least never notice the crush, which she knew was no longer a crush at this point.

“The sad part is that he pretends to not know and continues to make me feel sad.” She said,” Then again, maybe I should be happy he’s like that. I wouldn’t be able to handle it if he avoided me for that reason.” Taking in a deep breath, continuing the search for a dress Daniels tried her best to keep herself from felling depressed.” I know it’s because of his wife…”

“Oh Rea, don’t be like that.” Grace placed a hand on her shoulder,” It could be a totally different reason altogether.”

“Maybe…but I shouldn’t hold my breath.” She answered. Grace frowned, she definitely felt bad for her friend. She was basically chasing Jane blind. Deciding to drop the topic, she continued to look for a dress. Grace turned back to the rack she had originally been at. After a few seconds of looking Grace all but squealed, she found the dress that screamed _Rea Daniels_. Taking it off the rack she turned to face the woman in question.

“I might have found the dress for you.” Grace said holing it up. Rea turned to see and gasped in shock.

“Holy mother of dresses…” Taking the dress from Grace’s hold she placed it against her to test out the look. Grace clapped her hands in glee as it looked amazing.

“You have to try it on, it looks gorgeous.” Grace led her to the dressing rooms and practically shoved her inside. It took a few minutes to pull it on without messing it up, everything about the dress was simply amazing and Daniels would hate to ruin it. She was giddy as she looked at herself in the mirror provided in the small compact room.” Come out I want to see.”

“Okay…” Opening the door Grace gasped and placed her hand over her mouth to quiet the squeals of delight that were escaping her.” Does it look okay?”

“Okay, okay?! You look like a freaking goddess in this dress. No one, I mean no one would be able to keep their eyes off of you.” Grace gushed. Daniels smiled running a hand down the soft fabric. Rea just hoped that a certain blonde would feel the same way.


	7. "A girl in a Red Dress" part one

The following day Rea walked into the office feeling slightly confident. Finding that gorgeous dress had out her in a stellar mood. It may have been on the expensive side, but it was well worth it. Especially if it could potentially turn the head of a particular wavy haired blonde. Her and Grace even found a pair of strappy heels, in a champagne color, which was covered in glitter. Another plus for any girl. She was definitely happy how her night ended, save for the part when they talked about her Jane problem. “Good morning.” Daniels said as she entered the bullpen. Grace already knew why she was all giddy, and it made her smile.

“Glad to see someone’s a happy camper.” Graced said waving at her. Daniels rolled her eyes but waved back.

“Morning Cho, Rigsby.” Wayne abruptly stopped working, glancing at the brunette with scrupulous eyes. She was definitely not acting normal and he knew that.

“Okay…what has you in a good mood?” He asked surprised when the hit he usually received never came.” You didn’t hit me.” Cho glanced at Rea, he was just as perplexed as Rigsby but didn’t show it, or voice like him.

“Oh, would you like me to hit you Wayne?” She asked giving him a raised brow. He held up his hand and shook his head. He would talk this peaceful greeting while he could.

“No, no I quite like not having my head hit every morning thank you very much.” He answered,” But seriously why are you in such a great mood?”

“She found a dress last night, I assume.” Jane voiced walking into the room with two cups, one in each of his hands. Rea smiled and nodded as she walked towards Jane. He held out a cup for her. It was a habit he had become accustomed to, usually after pulling one of his pranks.

“Did you set another prank?” She asked glancing at the cup before taking it in her hands cautiously. He saw as she bit her bottom lip gingerly, she was expecting something to happen, and from what he could see she wanted it to happen. He raised his cup to his mouth.

“Not today my dear, I thought I would let you be.” He said as smiled and took a sip from his tea. A pout made its way on her face. He leaned closer to her and added,” I do have a gift for you…” He looked up as Lisbon walked into the bullpen.” However it’ll have to wait till later.” She would have asked what he was going on about, but was interrupted when she heard Lisbon sigh heavily from across the room behind her. Daniels gave Jane a curious glance before she turned to listen to whatever news Lisbon brought, bad news from the look on Teresa’s face.

“Unfortunately, we have a case to solve.” Teresa said as everyone looked at her with disappointed eyes. She herself was hoping for a case free weekend, but crime doesn’t wait for anyone.” Don’t give me those looks. I didn’t want this just as much as you, but we have three days to solve the case.” She said. Daniels lightly groaned as she started to take off her suit jacket and threw it over her chair.” I’m sure we can do it, we always do.” They’ve solved cases sooner than that before, thanks to Jane’s help of course. Rea sat down in her seat and placed her purse in the drawer. She could be upset as much as she wanted, but solving this was more important.

Lisbon briefed them on the case, a girl about eighteen was found drowned in a public pool that morning, and a man in his late twenties was also found, and from what the coroner said he was killed by blunt force trauma. As always Jane rode with Daniels to the crime scene, another habit he acquired from all the times they would go out for lunch.” The owner of the pool says that the man’s name is Carl Langster, he works for him.” Rigsby said to Lisbon as they looked at the body. They had long taken the girl’s body out of the pool, as leaving it there could cause more problems than one.

“Do we any idea who the girl is?” Lisbon asked as she leaned down to look at the dried blood on the back of the victim’s head.

“No we didn’t find any ID or anything of that nature.” Rigsby answered. He looked towards Daniels, an irritated look was on her face. He knew it was because they had another case. No one was happy because of it.

“Any witnesses?” Jane asked, as he did the same as Lisbon and looked at the body before him. He looked back up at Rigsby expecting an answer.

“None, but there was a report about loud music that the owner received.” Cho answered, and Jane stood up looking at him.” Apparently kids broke in here and had a party, which is why Carl was called in to check it out.”

“Why wasn’t the owner the one to check it out?” Daniels asked.

“He was out of town until this morning, and came here to find this.” Rigsby said motioning around him for affect. Daniels gave him a bob of her head and continued to look around her.

“Did we find the murder weapon?”

“Yeah, it’s already been bagged and tagged.” Daniels answered,” A pipe was used to hit him on the back of his head.” She watched as Jane walked over to the pool and look at the floating cans, beer cans from what she could see. Rea moved to go over there and stood next to him to take a look as well.

“She wasn’t drowned forcibly.” Patrick said, looking at Rea beside him. She raised a brow and he walked away from her to the other side of the pool.” They were obviously drinking and she had a bit too much, and fell into the pool.” Lisbon crossed her arms. _Here we go again with his wild imaginations._ She thought.

“Then why wouldn’t anyone help her if she was obviously too impaired to swim?” Teresa asked, clearly not wanting to say he could be right. Jane then walked over to the group closest to him asking for a glove. He pulled it on easily, and went back to where he was previously standing and bent down. He stood back up, holding something in his hand that was the size of a cigarette.

“They were too wasted, and probably higher than kites to realize the difference between drowning and splashing water for fun.” He said dangling the, now known, blunt in the air. Lisbon sighed heavily before motioning for Cho to bag the blunt.

“Does this place have cameras?” Daniels asked as she walked away from the pool over to Rigsby and Lisbon.

“Yes…but they’re not functioning. He had scheduled to have them fixed today.” Rigsby answered. A un-lady like sound left the two women as Lisbon rubbed the bridge of her nose, and Daniels pulling her fingers through her hair roughly.

“Convenient.” Lisbon retorted. Rea sighed heavily before walking away to look for anything to help find who the other teenagers were. Looking over the flimsy, gated fence she looked into the crowd of people that had gathered to watch the scene. She couldn’t see anyone at a quick glance that stood out. A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped. Turning around to see Jane she rolled her eyes. He was always popping up and scaring her. A smile lit up his face as he watched her reaction.

“What is it?” She said her voice a bit harsh. He raised a brow but spoke to her.

“You shouldn’t look directly at them. If they realize you’re looking for someone, the probability rises that the said person will run.” He told her. She pressed her lips into a tight line and crossed her arms before looking at the pool.

“I’ll keep that in mind, but I didn’t see anyone suspicious though.” She didn’t bother to hide the irritation in her voice. She was really hoping that they wouldn’t have to deal with another case so soon, especially when there was a party that she was dying to go to. If this case were to drag any longer than three days they would have to miss it. Jane could see it in her eyes that she was upset.

“You’re clearly upset we have another case.” Patrick said leaning against the gate. She looked at him and bit her lip, she didn’t want to seem like she didn’t care for the case but she couldn’t deny she was upset about it. She gave him a slight nod.

“I just hope it doesn’t take forever.”

“I can figure out who killed Langster for you in two days.” She gave him a skeptic look,” Would that make you happy?” Her lips twitched to smile but she contained it.

“Of course, but Jane don’t do anything crazy. If you can just take it easy. Okay?”

“I’ll try my best, can’t guarantee.” Jane smiled down at her,” By the way, there’s a boy in the crowd and his eyes are blood shot. He’s high and probably won’t get too far.” Daniels nodded, honestly perplexed by how Jane always seemed to amaze her. She didn’t turn to look and see who he was talking about, only asked Jane to give a description. Walking to Rigsby she told him and he went out into the crowd. A few seconds later Wayne was sprinting down the street to catch the kid. When Rigsby came back he was panting and told Lisbon that he had the kid in the car and would bring him to the station to get questioned.

“Hopefully this kid can tell us who the victim is so we don’t have to search it up.” Lisbon said as they walked out of the public pool area. It would definitely save them some time. Soon they were back at CBI holding the kid in an interrogation room.

“How easy or hard will it be to get answers from him in that state?” Daniels asked as they walked into the room to watch Cho talk to the kid.

“It all depends I guess. It could be harder if the high isn’t that far along, but by the looks of it he will be answering just fine.” Rigsby answered crossing his arms over his broad chest. It didn’t take long for Cho to get the answers he wanted. The girl’s name was Lisa Craig, she was a goody two shoes in front of her parents, but behind closed doors she played hard. She smoked and drank, but the kid, Mike Carter, also mentioned that she had tried drugs before. They also learned that they were at the party together. It was a regular thing for the two of them to go to parties together.

He didn’t remember much, as Jane had said, he was too wasted and higher than a kite. He did remember seeing Lisa fall, or jump in as he had thought, into the pool and splash around. Mike thought she was playing in the water like they had down a few minutes before, but when she stopped moving people started panicking. After that, before they could take her out of the pool, someone showed up, that person being Carl Langster, and that was all he could remember, he didn’t stick around to see what happened to Carl. Everyone was escaping the property so they wouldn’t get caught. He didn’t remember anyone from the party, just remembered seeing Lisa talk to this guy, someone he didn’t know.

“Well that brings us back to square one.” Rea said as they sat in the Kitchenette drinking tea.

“Maybe we missed something.” Van Pelt said enjoying a cup as well. Daniels Groaned into her cup and continued to drink the liquid before he got cold. There was nothing left to do but wait for the parents of Lisa Craig to arrive, they were their only hope left for more information. Grace watched Rea and took a quick glance at Patrick. He was watching Daniels like he always did, it made Grace almost reach over and slap him for treating Rea the way he did when it was so clear he had feelings for her. Fighting back the urge Grace stood and patted Daniels’ shoulder and left the two by themselves.

* * *

 

By the time it was close to go home the team only found out where Lisa went to school, worked, and who some of her friends were. The parents knew nothing about their daughter behaving like, as they called it, a delinquent. They didn’t even know if she was seeing anyone. Again there wasn’t much to go on. The only other thing they were able to find out was that there was another person’s blood on the murder weapon, but without a suspect it didn’t help them much. Rea sighed heavily for what felt like the hundredth time as she sat down in her desk chair, pulling her fingers through her hair.” You look tired.” Rea looked up at Patrick and let another sigh leave her lips.

“I am.” She answered with a meek smile. She noticed that Jane had his hand behind his back and grew curious. Patrick notice the change in her eyes and quickly spoke before she could ask.

“Maybe I could at least lift your spirits with this.” Jane said as he pulled a black box from behind his back,” Happy Birthday Rea.” Her eyes widened at the box in his hand. She had forgotten what today was, and that was a surprise in itself. How could she forget her own birthday? For a moment she wondered if anyone else remembered.” That look on your face tells me you didn’t even realize.”

“It didn’t even cross my mind.” She answered reaching for the present and looked at it with curiosity.” Thank you, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Oh but I did. I think it will look lovely with the dress you bought.” Patrick answered.

“You don’t even know the color.”

“No need, I just chose a color I knew you’d love.” Patrick grinned, he didn’t need her to tell him the color, and it was almost obvious as to what color it would be.” Now open it.” Holding her breath a bit worried what it could be. Knowing Jane it could be another prank. She pulled the lid off and gasped loudly. Inside the box was a hair ornament of three, transparent red roses with silver leaves on a silver comb, in the middle of the flowers’ buds were diamonds that glittered under the dim lighting of the bullpen. She looked back at Jane’s smiling face and she smiled back happily.” You like it?”

“I love it, please tell me these aren’t real diamonds. Just knowing that you are crazy enough to spend a fortune on the real things without a second thought worries me.” Daniels said and Jane chuckled.

“They’re not real, don’t worry.” Jane easily lied. He would never tell her the truth, he knew she would give the gift back immediately is she did. So pretending was the better option. He didn’t care about money, he had no shortage of it so he didn’t mind buying something as expensive as this. Rea’s smiled widened and she looked back down at the hair piece. He wanted to see her smile like she did now, that’s why he bought it. Daniels stood up and wrapped her arms around Patrick’s neck in a hug.

“Thank you again, I really do love it. It will definitely look amazing with my dress.” She said placing a quick peck on his cheek. He smiled his eye crinkling smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her cheeks heated up as she felt his hand slid up her back a little, a shiver going through her body. He gave her a light squeeze, enjoying the sensation of her being in his arms, and she moved back, all too soon for him.

“You’re welcome. I can’t wait to see it with the dress.” Patrick his trade mark smile still in place. Her cheeks darkened, a lovely color of red, a color Jane thought fit her perfectly.

“Let’s just hope I get the chance to wear that dress.” She replied. Jane placed his hands in his pants pockets, a light chuckle leaving him.

“You will definitely get the chance.” He said and made his way to his couch to lay down. Rea watched as he laid his head on the armrest and closed his eyes. Her heart was practically in overdrive, this just turned out to be a good end to her day. She grabbed her Purse from her desk drawer and placed the box inside her bag. She went home with a big smile glued to her face.

The next day Lisbon, Daniels, Jane, Cho, and Rigsby went to the school that Lisa attended. After talking to every teacher she had, and every classmate in her classes they came up empty. The only friend that knew of her wild side was the boy Mike, since they were best friends. There last hope was that someone at her job knew something. Once at the auto part store that Lisa worked for they didn’t waste time to question the employees. Daniels felt as a hand touched her on the small of her back and she let out a small squeak of surprise as she turned to look at Jane.

“That girl right there, the one with the purple hair, she keeps looking over here at us. She knows something we don’t.” Jane said as he moved closer to Rigsby with his hand still touching Daniels. Looking at the direction Patrick motioned to they saw the girl with purple hair, and quite a few piercings. Rea took a step to walk over to the girl and she took off.

“Why do they always run!?” Daniels said exasperated. She ran after the girl, and watched as she ran into a back room behind the counter. Having no time to go around, not wanting to risk her going out a back door, Daniels hopped over the counter and slid to the other side with ease. Opening the door to the room, the girl stood there with her hands on her head letting out a series of curses.” Okay you obviously have something to tell us, so why run?” Rea was just glad the girl had trapped herself in the room, no more running.

“God dammit!” The girl yelled, Rea took a step forward and the girl let out a sigh before dropping her hands surrendering.

“Why did you run?” Daniels asked as she relaxed a bit. The girl crossed her arms and licked her lips, her eyes looking away from Daniels.

“I didn’t want to get caught holding weed.” She answered. Daniels nodded and looked at the girl’s name tag, it read Anna. Rigsby walked into the room standing beside Daniels.

“Okay Anna, we just want to ask a few questions, and we’ll forget about this.” Anna nodded and walked over to them. They found out that Anna had gone to the party and also mentioned that there was a guy named Stefan that worked with them, he was the one who threw the party. Another fact that learned was that Stefan introduced Lisa to their crowd, and she knew that Lisa had a thing for the guy. He was also not at work today, when he had a shift this morning. Finally there was something else for them to go on.” Thank you for answering the questions.” Rea held out her hand. Knowing what Daniels wanted, Anna took the small bag from her pocket and placed it in the palm of her waiting hand.” You shouldn’t carry this around the next time if you don’t want to get caught.” She then gave the girl a smile and left her to continue working.

“So what did we learn?” Jane asked as Daniels stood next to him.

“That Lisa was introduced to the wild side by a guy named Stefan. Who she also happened to have a crush on.” Daniels answered as she dropped the bag of weed into Rigsby’s hand.” So he’s our next stop.” After getting his address for his apartment, they headed over to his home.

Cho knocked on the front door of his apartment,” CBI open up, we have a few questions for you.” He said knocking again.

“I’ll bet you twenty bucks that he’s trying to run from his fire escape right now.” Patrick said. Lisbon groaned and ordered Cho and Rigsby to kick down the door. They easily kicked the door off its hinges and as Jane said, Stefan was making his way through a window in the living room to get to the fire escape.” Told you, you owe me twenty dollars.”

“No one agreed on the bet.” Lisbon said as Cho ran to grab him and pulled the guy back into the room. Jane chuckled and the girls gave him a look.

“Oh, but Cho and Rigsby did.” He answered.

“I didn’t hear them agree to it.” Daniels said as she watched Kimball handcuff Stefan. Rigsby groaned and fished into his pocket.” You guys didn’t agree right?” She asked as Cho stood up and walked towards the door.

“Not out loud anyway.” Cho said with a straight face and monotone voice. Jane smiled, while Lisbon let out a scoff. Daniels rolled her eyes as she watched Wayne place money into the blonde’s hand.” He has a cut on his hand.” Cho commented as he looked down at Stefan’s hand that was covered in a bandage, blood spots coming through the cloth.

“Let’s hope it matches the DNA found on the weapon.” Teresa said stepping out into the hall and following behind Cho.” Rigsby can you tell the landlord that we kicked down the door.”

“On it.” He answered as he pushed past them to jog down the stairs and to the office where hopefully the owner was lazing about.

“The DNA will no doubt be a match.” Jane voiced.

“I hope it is, otherwise we have to continue looking for a suspect.” Lisbon said as they descended the stairs to go outside.

As Jane said, it matched the blood on the pipe and they arrested Stefan Leer for the murder of Carl Langster, and also providing alcohol to minors.” I’m surprised you didn’t cause any trouble this time Jane.” Lisbon said as she walked out of the interrogation room.” For once a case didn’t end with a complaint.” That was a reason for Teresa to rejoice.

“A request from the birthday girl. She told me to relax.” Jane said looking down at Daniels with a smile,” Besides this was an easy case, you didn’t need me.” Teresa looked at Rea and quickly apologized.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was your birthday. Happy Birthday.” Teresa said. Rea smiled. She didn’t really mind if they didn’t say anything to her, she had enough happy birthdays from her parents and other friends back at home.

“It was yesterday, but it’s alight, a case is more important than a few birthday wishes.” She replied, besides who wanted to be reminded that they turned twenty eight over and over, not any woman she knew.” Thank you though, it’s never too late to say it.” Lisbon smiled at the girl patting her shoulder. She then left to go fill out the reports, which Daniels decided she could start as well.” Well I’m going to make some progress on those reports I have to do.” She said looking at Patrick. He rolled his eyes, filling out reports was one the most boring things about having to be an officer of the law.

“Boring. I think I’ll take a nap.” He said smiling and turning on his heels to go into the bullpen. Daniels rolled her eyes, but laughed lightly. Jane was being practical Jane, which she had to confess, that she loved. Walking into the bullpen herself she hoped that she could get the majority of her reports done today before going home.

* * *

 

Rea still sat her desk working on her reports when Grace walked over to her and sat on her desk.” Hey there Mrs. Busy body.” Daniels looked away from her computer screen to look at Van Pelt who was smiling.” You can stop working for a bit, at least come and enjoy some case closed pizza.” Grace said motioning to the large table they would sit at. Daniels sighed and stretched her arms above her head.

“I guess you’re right. I just wanted to finish as much as I could before leaving.” Rea replied leaning back in her seat and pulled her hand through her hair. She was sitting there for hours just typing away. It was a miracle that her fingers were still functioning at this point.

“I know I’m right, now come on before Wayne eats all the food.” She said as Wayne walked by with cups in his hands. He stopped and turned to look at the girls with a mortified look on his face.

“Oh come on, I wouldn’t do that.” He said. The two smiled at him, and he had to hold back the smile that wanted to make its way on his face.

“You would.” Kimball said walking past the three with plates to where the pizza was. Grace and Rea burst into a fit of laughter at the face Wayne made. Standing from her seat Daniels walked over to the long table with them, seeing two boxes of pizza resting there waiting to be devoured. Cho handed out the plates and Rea realized Patrick was nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s Jane?” She asked as she turned to see if he was on his couch. Her brows furrowed when she saw that it was empty.

“Probably making a cup of tea like always.” Teresa answered. Of course, what else could he be doing? He couldn’t go a minute without a cup. With a shrug of her shoulders Daniels reached for a plain pizza and took a bite. She sat down in the seat beside her and continued to eat the pizza.

“Definitely the best part of closing a case.” Rea voiced earning a few mumbles of agreement.

“Why do you people insist on getting pineapples on your pizza?” Cho said disgust evident in his voice. Daniels laughed as she pushed the cheese pizza away from his grasp. Cho looked at her, the look in his eyes said he was not amused by this, even though his face never changed. She gave him a cheeky grin and he leaned over to reach the pizza, and once again she moved it.” I will handcuff you to the chair.”

“Woah Cho’s being hostile.” Daniels giggled,” You wouldn’t do that to me, would you?”

“I’m tempted.” He answered before snatching the box from her and placing it in front of him. She smiled at him and he rolled his eyes, she was lucky he liked her enough to not actually take action and handcuff her. Everyone laughed loudly, and he gave them a glare.

“You’re so mean Kim.” Daniels said taking another bite of her food.

“Don’t call me that.” Cho said taking a bite of his slice. Daniels giggled, she knew he hated being called that. It sounded to girly, and it irritated him. She was about to bite her pizza again and suddenly the light went out, which made Rea jump and almost drop her food.

“What happened to the lights?” She asked, and she saw a soft glow of light come from the right. Turning to look in the direction, the people she called partners and friends started singing Happy Birthday.

“Happy Birthday to you…” Jane sand as he walked over to the table holing a small cake in his hands. Daniels felt her mouth fall open and gasped watching the spectacle. She saw the smile on Patrick’s face from the warm glow of light, and her heart squeezed at the sight. Patrick walked in front of her and placed the cake on the table. He took her chin in his hand and gently made her face the cake to blow out the candles. When they finished singing the song he spoke,” Make a wish.” Taking in a breath of air she blew out the candles, already knowing what she wanted. It was a rather impossible wish, one that involved a particular blonde.” So what did you wish for?” Jane asked leaning down to her ear causing her breath to hitch. The lights came on, and on queue Jane moved from her. She cleared her throat before answering, hoping she didn’t stutter.

“It won’t come true if I told you.” She said, honestly she doubted the wish would come true either way.

“That’s just a ridiculous superstition that is highly untrue.” Patrick countered with a smile.

“Just because you don’t believe in it doesn’t mean she doesn’t.” Grace retorted before smiling at her friend, she already knew what the wish consisted of. It didn’t hurt to hope for a bit of luck,” Happy Birthday Rea, sorry I didn’t say it yesterday.” They stood up to give each other a hug.

“It’s okay, now is better than never.” Rea said squeezing her friend and letting go.

“Happy Birthday you pain in the ass.” Wayne said as he pulled her into a hug himself. She glared at the burly man, and he received a pinch on his side from that very _pain in the ass_.” Owe.” He winced as her nails pinched his skin through his thin shirt. Daniels giggled and hugged him a bit tighter before letting go.

“Next time rethink your words.” She smiled at him and he rolled his eyes.

“Happy Birthday…” Cho said not moving to give her a hug like the others had. Rea held out her arms beckoning for him to get up and hug her. Jane chuckled, the others joining in. Kimball starred at her blankly before talking again,” I’m not hugging you.” She dropped her arms and walked over to the straight faced man.” Don’t…” Without a second thought Rea wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She heard him grumble and she placed a quick peck on his cheek.

“Awe don’t be shy, I don’t bite.”

“I’m seriously going to handcuff you to the chair.” Cho said as he rolled his eyes, at times like this she was lucky she was like a sister. He took a bite of his pizza, and rea smiled and let him go.

“Happy Birthday again.” Teresa said.

“Thanks you guys. This is amazing, I love it, especially watching Kim sing in his monotone grumpy voice.”

“I will seriously handcuff you.”

“No you won’t, you Betty buzz kill.” Daniels said moving away when she saw him reach for the silver handcuffs at his side.” Oh my God you were really going to do it!” Laughs erupted as they watched the display.

“Sorry we didn’t have any time to get any presents.” Grace said,” I’ll bring one tomorrow.” Daniels raised her hand and smiled.

“Oh no don’t worry about it, this is more than enough.” She said sitting back down in her seat in front of the cake. Taking the knife that was there she stuck it into the cake and cut it.

“Strawberry short cake.” Jane said sitting next to her and offering her another plate. It was quite obvious from the strawberry pieces sticking out on the top, but he figured he would say it just to be the annoying one. A smile graced her face, and she rolled her eyes.

“I shouldn’t be surprised you know what cake I like.”

“You were looking at it at the bagel shop the other day.” She rolled her eyes once again, he was always the observant one. Placing the piece she cut on the plate, she grabbed a fork and took a forkful of the delicious looking dessert.” How is it?”

“Amazing.” She answered as she closed her eyes basking in the sweetness of the whip cream and strawberry chunks. Opening her eyes again she witnessed Patrick taking a piece of her cake and eating it.” Why is it that you eat my stuff when you can just get a piece?”

“It irritates you.” Cho said as he reached over to slide the cake towards him to get a slice. Jane chuckled not denying the words, but adding some himself.

“Food tastes better when you take it from someone else.” He said stealing a bit more. Daniels groaned.

“Does it have to be my food though…?” She voiced quietly before settling for eating the cake before he could eat the rest.  


	8. "A girl in a Red Dress" part two

It was Saturday night and Rea sat on the phone talking to Grace. They were having a conversation about tomorrow night’s party.” How excited are you for tomorrow?” Grace asked as she sat in bed with a tub of ice cream on her lap. She took a spoonful as she waited for an answer.

“Very excited, I can’t wait. I’m literally bouncing just thinking about it. Did you decide what dress you’re going to wear?” Rea answered very much like Grace was in bed, and she as well took a spoonful of her favorite chocolate chip vanilla ice cream. Rea curled her legs up against her chest as she leaned comfortably against the headboard of her bed.

“Yeah, it’s a purple backless, v neck halter top, which reaches down to the ground, and a rather risky slit on the left side.” Van Pelt described the dress which Daniels imagined on the red head. She hummed in agreement, she could see her friend just waltzing around in the dress.

“Woah, I can tell you right now Wayne is going to be ogling you all night. Which I know you’ll love.”

“He better, I have to get his attention somehow.” Grace said with a smile, that was exactly why she decided to wear it, taking the risk of having a bit more leg showing. She wanted his full attention.

“You don’t even need to try. He will notice you without any effort needed.” Grace laughed on the other line. A small smile hit Rea’s lips, then vanished as she went silent as she starred at the boring white wall across from her. It must be nice having the one you had feelings for to notice you in return without all the fuss, like Wayne did towards Grace. Rea glanced down at her ice cream and took another spoonful. Grace frowned at the silence she received from Rea and spoke about it.

“Why the silence?” She asked, maybe the line had disconnected. She heard as Rea let out a breath of air.

“I was just thinking.” _Not about anything good I’m guessing._ Grace thought. She could guess just what was going through the brunette’s head.

“Is it about Jane?” She asked her. It was quiet for another minute before she received an answer.

“In a way I guess. I was just wondering what it was like to have the attention you’ve gotten from Wayne.” Rea answered as she stabbed her spoon into the soft ice cream and sitting it to the side. She had lost her appetite for the sugary creation.

“Jane gives you the same amount of attention as Wayne gives me. He’s just stubborn about it. Tomorrow night he’s going to realize exactly what he’s going to miss out on if he keeps up the indifference.” Van Pelt answered sounding like a mother who was trying to cheer up her child. That put a small smile on Daniels face, she was definitely glad she had a friend like her.

“That’s what I’m worried about. What if he doesn’t realize, and what if he did but it’s not in the way you’re saying he does? Daniels questioned,” He’s treated me like a friend not like a love interest, not even in the slightest.” Rea was practically panicking on the other side of the phone, and Grace could hear it in her voice. Rea leaned her chin against her knees and took in a deep breath that came out shaky.

  “Remember the time at the bagel shop? He clearly didn’t mind making you out to be his girlfriend.” Grace said, hoping that small piece of fact would calm her friend down.

“That was an act to get out of something. Any friend would help like I did.” Rea sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

“He has feelings for you, believe me.” Grace said placing her ice cream to the side and continued to speak,” If he doesn’t make a move tomorrow then move on. I hear Kimball is single.” She joked trying to lighten the mood, and it worked as she heard Rea laugh lightly. Grace smiled and laughed along.

“Yeah, hey who knows Kim could make great boyfriend material. Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it.” Rea said amusement clear in her voice,” He is a handsome guy after all.”

“I’m not saying he isn’t good looking or anything like that. It just he’s so hard to read, it’s hard enough trying to figure out whether he’s in a good mood or not.” Grace answered with a small laugh.

“It’s easy to tell when he’s joking at least.” Daniels defended the straight faced man. It was a subtle change, like a quick quirk of his lip. It was hard to catch but if you paid attention you could see it.

“I guess…anyway all jokes aside…” Grace said going back to the Jane subject. She figured now that the mood was better they could continue the conversation.” I’m being serious, if Patrick doesn’t go for it, don’t make it harder for yourself.”

“I know, I need to move on. There are plenty of fish in the sea.” Daniels said.

“Exactly…”Grace lost the smile she had as she listened to Rea’s voice. Judging by the sound of it, getting over Jane would be quite the challenge; if she could even do it. Which was very unlikely. Grace would personally slap some sense into the blonde if he continued to ignore her friend’s feelings.” Okay, to help move things along I think we should come up with a plan of action.” Daniels interest peaked as she heard those words.

“What do you have in mind?”

* * *

 

Jane laid on the small bed in his motel room starring at the dark ceiling above him. He was absent mindedly turning the ring on his finger, an action he had taken up recently. His mind was far from reality, his mind preoccupied with thoughts of a certain someone, that someone being Rea Daniels. He couldn’t help but think about the conversation he and Wayne had not too long ago over the drinks they hardly even touched. Wayne was trying to tell Patrick that what he was doing to Daniels was barbaric. Rigsby wasn’t happy that her feelings, as he said were being played with. Jane had no intention of doing that to her, not in a million years.

His mind then transitioned, thinking about the many smiles he received from the woman, smiles that could brighten his day instantly, the gazes that he would catch her golden eyes giving him, which set his heart fluttering and send butterflies in his stomach. He loved her laugh, the sound was like music to his ears, a sound he could enjoy hearing every second of the day.

He sat up quickly, halting his thoughts and the fiddling of his ring. He didn’t want to think about her like he did, he wouldn’t allow it. He knew she had feelings for him, but he couldn’t return them. He already lost the two people he cared for the most in the world, all because he was foolish. Patrick didn’t want to have those same feelings he had for his wife to belong to someone else. Caring for her would only bring misfortune, like it did to his wife. He couldn’t afford ruining another life for his selfishness. Yet, there he was thinking constantly about her. He looked down at his ring and then brought it to his lips, placing a kiss.

Laying back down he continued to look at the dark ceiling, waiting for sleep to consume him. Again she filled his mind. A groan left his lips, and Patrick ran a hand down his face in frustration,” Another sleepless night I suppose.” He said bitterly to himself.

* * *

 

The night of the party came rather quickly, and it sent Rea into a hyper drive. She sat in her room on her bed sliding her feet into the strappy, glitter covered, champagne colored heels. She was beyond nervous. She had brushed her teeth three times, kept checking her hair and makeup like a ritual, and making sure she looked decent in her dress in her full sized mirror that hung on the back of her door. Taking in a deep breath she sat up glad to have gotten the shoes on, which took her a good fifteen minutes as she tried to adjust the straps around her ankles.

Another minute went by as she sat in the quiet room. Deciding to check her hair again she stood in front of her dresser mirror. She felt like she was missing something the longer she looked at herself. Touching her hair and pulling a loose strand behind her ear she gasped, suddenly remembering what was missing. She pulled the top drawer open and produced the black box that Jane had given her on her birthday. Opening it she gazed at the hair ornament fondly. Taking the comb into her hand she gently ran her fingers over the transparent roses and silver leaves, and then pulled her hair back on the left side and slid the comb into her hair. Taking a few bobby pins she pinned some pieces of hair that escaped. Now looking at herself in the mirror she felt complete.

A knock sounded on her front door, Wayne and Grace had arrived. Glancing at the time briefly, she almost squealed in excitement as it was almost time for the party to begin. Reaching for her hand held purse she turned off her lights and left her room. She scurried to the door and pulled it open. Rigsby stood on the other side with Grace at his side looking stunning in her silk purple dress.

“Oh my god you look amazing!” Grace smiled all the while gushing happily. Rea giggled happily and did a small twirl for her two friends.

“Thank you, you look amazing as well.” Rea said and then looked at Wayne,” You clean up nicely Wayne.” Wayne raised a brow and smiled at her.

“You may look like a whole different person, and you look gorgeous by the way, but you’re still the pain in the ass I know from work.” He answered getting a grin from her.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It was, he’s just being a big baby.” Grace said wrapping her arm around his. A blush lit up his face and it made Rea smile wider. She knew he was enjoying the contact.” Okay we should hurry so we’re not late.”

Turning everything off in her house, and grabbing her keys and phone Rea locked her door and tossed everything into her purse. She carefully descended the steps in front of her house, taking extra measures not to face plant the ground. Wayne opened the door for her and helped her into the vehicle. Then he did the same for Grace, who blushed from his chivalry. Then they were on the road headed to the venue. As Rea sat there she went through the plan Grace had concocted. She was to walk in with Cho as her escort, make sure Patrick saw her and then proceed to chat with the people at the party until Patrick asked her to dance. If he didn’t she would dance with whom ever asked her and maybe it would provoke him to ask.

“So where did you get that beautiful hair piece?” Grace asked turning to look at her in the back seat. Daniels touched it lightly with a smile. Wayne looked at Rea through the rear view mirror as he saw the smile form on her face. He could tell by just that who gave it to her. He wanted to scoff.

“Patrick gave it to me on my birthday.” She answered. Grace grinned and raised a brow. She looked at the gift noticing how very expensive it looked, and knowing Jane for as long as she did, she wouldn’t put it past him to pay or something like that.

“And he said that he didn’t have feelings like that for you. No one would spend that much on someone otherwise.” Wayne commented, except for the time he was given the watch. Though it didn’t count as Jane used the money he earned from the casino.” Did he tell you they weren’t real?”

“Yeah, I asked if they were. If they were real I would have given it back immediately.” Daniels replied, and touched the piece again.” I wouldn’t take something so expensive, especially since I don’t have any special meaning to him.” _Other than a friend_. She thought to herself. She knew that no one would buy something like that for a friend.

“He lied to you, you know.” Grace said smiling and turning to face the road,” We all know he wouldn’t get fake diamonds, and he’s crazy enough to do it.” Grace glanced at Wayne from the corner of her eye, getting the same look from him. They knew very well Jane didn’t do anything half assed.

“Just like the time he bought us those gifts.” Wayne said as he turned left onto the next street.

“I really liked the set, I just wish I didn’t have to give them back.” Grace said with a sigh.

“He won the money fair and square.”

“He cheated.”

“You’re looking too much into it.” Wayne argued. Rea giggled as she watched them bicker like a married couple. Soon they arrived at the place and she saw all the people that walked into the building. She hadn’t seen Patrick’s car but was sure he was already inside with Teresa. Wayne and Grace got out of the car and Rea followed suit. Daniels began to tap her thigh with her fingers as she grew nervous once more. _How do I look? I don’t look weird do I?_ She thought to herself, even if she had confirmation from her two friends that she looked amazing. Kimball walked over to the three as he saw them arrive, and gave Rea a look over. For a second he thought if she wasn’t into Jane he would take a chance. He cleared his throat and they turned to face him.

“You look beautiful.” He commented and then turned to Grace.” So do you.” A light blush dusted Rea’s cheeks from the compliment, at least she felt better about her appearance.

“Thanks Cho.” Grace replied with a warm smile and wrapped her arm around Wayne’s. Cho held out his arm expectantly. Rea took in a deep breath and did the same as Grace had done. She may have felt better about her look but her nerves were still in full swing.

“Don’t look so nervous. You’ll be fine.” Cho said as they headed towards the entrance. Rea bit her bottom lip before letting out a sigh, she had a goal and she was going to stick with it.

“That’s easier said than done Kim.” She said giving him a small smile.

“Don’t call me that.” He answered. She let out a small laugh.

“I feel better now.” Daniels said as she leaned her cheek against his shoulder and giving his arm a squeeze in a make shift hug.

“Good.”

“Alright it’s now or never.” Grace said as they stood in front of the double doors. Taking in a deep breath, Rea steeled her heart as they entered the building.

* * *

 

Patrick stood beside Teresa a champagne in hand as he listened to the conversation her and someone had. Taking a sip of his drink he turned to look away from the two. He honestly had no idea as to what it was about, and judging by Teresa’s finger tapping against her glass, she wasn’t very interested in the subject, but couldn’t be rude. Holding back his laugh by drinking a bit more of his cold drink, he decided he would stop torturing himself. He downed his glass of the sweet alcohol and excuse himself.” I’m going to get another glass of champagne.” He saw the look on Teresa’s face, he bit the inside of his cheek to keep the laugh at bay.

“Alright.” Teresa said the words straining through her teeth. She wanted nothing more to hit him for abandoning her with the man who was telling her rather boring and self-absorbed stories about himself. He placed a hand on the small of Lisbon’s back and leaned down to her ear.

“Have fun my dear.” Jane said and then walked away, a light chuckle leaving his mouth. He could just imagine the look he was receiving behind his back. He will deal with the consequences later. He headed towards the bar on the other side of the room, which faced the entrance. He watched as people walked down the stairs from the double doors. Half of them were people who could care less about what the event was for, they were only there for appearances and to enjoy the free refreshments. Patrick turned for a moment as he was handed another glass of the sparkling drink. He took a sip of the sweet drink, and turned to look back at the entrance. He knew who he was looking for, as much as he would admit to others that he wasn’t. He raised his glass to his lips again, his eyes landing on the person he wanted to see, and he almost dropped the cup.

Patrick watched as she entered the room, an arm linked with Cho’s. That wasn’t what caught his attention, a sight that nearly made him forget proper functions, her appearance was what caught his eyes. She wore a long fitted maroon dress, which flared slightly at the hem, it dipped into a low ‘v’ neck cut that was made up of applique beaded lace, and her long sleeves made of the same design and beads, the beads glistened under the light. From a glance he could tell that the dress was backless. The dress clung to her curves lovingly and when she took a step he noticed the rather high split that started from her mid-thigh, and the sparkles from her heels. His eyes caught the gleam from the gift he had given her and he smiled. As he assumed the hair piece went perfectly with her dress, which made her look gorgeous and easily outshine any woman in the room. She walked down the stairs slowly, no doubt so she didn’t step on her dress.

Her arm slipped from Cho’s once they reached the last step, as she greeted some of the people that gathered around her. A smile graced her face and Jane felt as his heart hitched. Then her eyes met his gaze, and for a second her smile faltered. Patrick smiled as he sat his glass down on the bar counter, not once breaking the contact. Even from where he stood Patrick could see the way her lips, colored with a deep red, parted taking in a small breath. She broke eye contact as one of the men she stood with caught her attention and she shook his hand. Jane moved to go over to her side, but was stopped by a woman he didn’t know, and frankly didn’t care to know. He tried to excuse himself from the conversation he never intended to have, but the woman was stubborn as she called over another person. She placed a hand on his arm and pulled him towards her and the person he assumed to be her friend.

Patrick took a glance in Rea’s direction to see her mingle happily with the group of men, a few woman were present, but a different group than he had seen her with before. All he could do was watch, watch the woman in the red dress, the one he so desperately wanted by his side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=106945707 (Daniels' Shoes)
> 
> http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/30y6ao-l.jpg (Daniels' Dress)
> 
> http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB17pmMJXXXXXaoXpXXq6xXFXXXD/2015-Sexy-Deep-V-Neck-Long-Chiffon-Bridesmaid-Dresses-Dark-Purple-Backless-A-Line-Flowy-Wedding.jpg (Van Pelt's Dress)


	9. "Letting Go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a bit long but….I have literally been dying to write this chapter. Fluffiness and cuteness inbound...

They had been there for hours, and not once did Patrick walk up to Rea and ask for a dance. Albeit, he was preoccupied by the multiple people that happened to stop him. Even if Daniels knew that, she was clearly upset by it. She mingled with everyone in the room, danced with a few people, which she didn’t bother to remember their names, and dealt with some obvious flirting from arrogant men. None were with the man she so desperately wanted. Rea had hoped that Patrick would have broken free of the crowd that constantly surrounded him, wishing that maybe he wanted to dance, or just talk for a mere few minutes with her. He didn’t even give her a glance besides from the time she arrived. Pushing hair behind her ear she let out a heavy sigh and made her way to the bar.

Taking a seat on the stool, she received her sixth glass of champagne. At this point she would rather be a bit tipsy than sober if she had to deal with the flirtatious men, her dress and as so many people had complimented, her looks kept them coming. Even the ones she kept declining, after she realized that Patrick was practically ignoring her. She was definitely no longer in the mood to deal with others, she hoped a few more drinks would change that. Finishing the glass in her hand she waved over the bartender to give her another.

“What is a lovely woman such as yourself doing alone?” A voice said beside her, gaining her attention. She wanted to scoff but didn’t. Another glass was given to her, and she turned to see who had decided to flirt with her this time. She met the gaze of pretty green eyes. Looking at the man who smiled at her, she felt that he looked familiar, but couldn’t place where they had met.

“Enjoying a drink.” She answered as she sipped her drink, the sparkly drink tingling her tongue.

“Mind if I join you?” He asked,” You don’t seem to remember me. I’m Garrett.” He said taking a seat on the stool next to her, not waiting for an answer and she was tempted to roll her eyes. The name again sounded familiar to Daniels but, she didn’t care enough to think about it.

“Then I guess I don’t need to tell you my name then.” She took another sip from her drink as she turned away from the man. She wasn’t ready to have small talk at the moment. She could feel his gaze on her and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye she received a smile.

“No you definitely do not.” He responded.

* * *

 

“Hey Jane…finally get to have a breather?” Wayne said as Jane made his way to stand next to him and Grace. Jane pulled a hand through his hair, he had been talking to people for hours, and with not a minute to spare.

“Have you talked to Rea yet?” Grace asked, she wanted to bring her friend up as soon as possible. From the moment they arrived she saw how Jane’s eyes followed Daniels’ every move, even though the girl herself didn’t. Just from that Grace knew he wanted to be with her, but he was always pulled away by someone new whenever he had a chance to himself. She heard as Jane huffed in frustration, clearly he was upset he hadn’t spoken a word to her.

“No, I’ve been dragged everywhere. I see why Teresa hates these events.” Jane answered, a heavy sigh leaving him as he rubbed his face. He wanted nothing more than to find Daniels and have a conversation. A conversation that wouldn't annoy or bore him the moment it started, anything he did with her kept him entertained. His eyes scanned the room for her, and immediately landed on her sitting at the bar next to a man. Someone he definitely didn’t know. They were having a conversation of their own, one that had her smiling at him. That was a scene that didn’t quite sit well with Jane. He wasn’t sure why, but looking at the man talk to Daniels, he had a rather bad feeling. He felt as a hand patted his back, but he didn’t look away from her.

“You should go talk to her while you have the chance…I’m sure she’s been waiting for you to show up.” Wayne said as he realized that Patrick was starring in the distance. Following the blondes gaze he wanted to scoff when he saw where he was looking, and at the same time punch him for being so stupid.” Seems like she’s hitting it off with that guy. You better hurry before it’s too late.” Rigsby’s words had a double meaning, and Jane dismissed it not caring as he walked away from the two and headed towards Daniels. Wayne grinned as he watched him walk away without a word to him or Grace.” Finally.” Grace giggled at his side and wrapped her arm around his.

Teresa saw as Jane walked through the crowd, and started to make her way to him as he had left her alone and everyone kept asking for him.” Jane someone…” She started but was stopped by Cho as he grabbed her arm gently. She turned to look at him, the look on his face told her it could wait. She opened her mouth to say something but just turned to look back at Jane and then in the direction he was headed. When she realized what he was doing she gave a knowing smile, a small one albeit.”  About god damn time.” She said as Cho released her with a nod, he was always being the silent man. She would just have to make an excuse as to why their outrageous blonde consultant was unavailable. Lisbon would put a bullet in anyone who tried to stop Jane, everyone was waiting for the day he would make a move. Hopefully that day would be today.

Patrick’s eyes roamed Rea’s bare back that curled into a half moon as she leaned forward on the counter of the bar. Everything about her screamed attractive, it wasn’t hard to guess what most men thought about her from a glance. As he grew closer to her he saw that her curled hair surrounded her face making her look younger, he honestly like it more this way. He heard her laugh and the sound sent a flurry of butterflies through his stomach. Taking the last few steps, he was finally standing next to her,” A glass of champagne please.” Jane asked and then turned to look at Rea. She turned to look at him, his eye crinkling smile on his face. Her cheeks were stained pink, obvious that she had a bit to drink.

Now that he was closer he could take in her appearance. Her lashes looked longer as she wore mascara, and her lips slightly less dark due to all drinks she must have had. She pulled loose strands of hair behind her ear, as she bit her bottom lip gently. The action made Patrick smile bigger if possible. All he could think was how gorgeous she looked.” Patrick…” She said her voice a low sultry sound. The sound sent a shiver down his spine. He heard as a glass was placed down in front of him and he picked it up. He gazed into her golden orbs, her pupils dilating a bit.

“You look absolutely stunning tonight.” Jane answered taking a sip from his drink, his eyes sliding briefly along her body that still leaned forward on the counter, her legs crossed and her bare leg very visible to every eye in the room. He watched as her cheeks darkened, and the sight made Patrick’s heart swell. It honestly gave him pleasure seeing how much he affected her. He looked behind Rea, and at the man she had been talking to, that very person was sending Patrick a sneer. He wanted to chuckle but held it as his attention went back to the gorgeous woman seated beside him. She switched her leg to get into a more comfortable position before reaching for her half empty glass. Jane placed his glass down and took hers which earned him a small pout. He was tempted to lean over and kiss it away.” I think you’ve had enough.” He said with a smile.

“I’m fine Patrick,” She said a small huff leaving her. She definitely had a few too many, and Patrick knew that very well.” I’m a grown woman I can drink as much as I want.” She reached for the cup and Patrick moved it from her grasp.

“Yes you are, but in the confines of your home.” He said giving her his famous megawatt grin,” Dance with me…” Daniels stopped reaching for her stolen cup and looked at him shocked.” I assure you it’s better than the champagne.” He placed the glass down and he took her hand in his. He gently rubbed the pad of his thumb across her fingers as they curled around his own lightly.” I’m going to borrow her for a moment.” He said to the man, who sent him another glare, but didn’t say anything as Rea hadn’t declined the offer. Daniels, was no longer aware of the other man next to, stood up and Jane placed a hand on the small of her back. She started to breathe a bit faster, excitement rolling off of her like a fog. She had waited all night for this moment, and she couldn’t be happier. Jane led her to an area where a few people danced, but before taking her out there he went to make a request, a slow song that would allow him to hold her close.

Taking her hand once more he walked in to the small crowd finding space for them to dance. He faced her, and once again, marveled at just how beautiful she looked in her dress. The music started and Patrick took her right hand and moved it to go over his shoulder. Rea didn’t hesitate to wrap both arms around his neck, and neither did he as he pulled her closer to him, his hands resting on her slim waist. Then they began to sway to soft music,” I just have to say again how gorgeous you look tonight. Maroon definitely looks…” He leaned down to her ear, she held her breath as she felt him breath against her ear.” Sexy on you my dear.”

A giggle left her as he pulled away and gave her a smile.” You look handsome in your suit…you always do.” She said smiling gently up at him. All he could do, wanted to do, was stare down into her warm, golden eyes. Jane pulled her closer to him, their chests flush against each other’s. He looked at her hair and at the hair piece he gave her.

“I knew the comb would look lovely on you.” He said as he spun them slowly. His gaze met hers once more. Rea could stare up into his blue eyes all night, and should would do it without hesitation. A smile graced her face.

“Of course, you wouldn’t choose anything that wouldn’t would you?” She answered. Jane smiled back.

“Of course I wouldn’t, but I assure you, anything would look amazing on you.” He replied. Her cheeks darkened again, he loved seeing the small changes. He felt as she absent mindedly ran her fingers through the hairs at the nape of his neck, the action caused him to smile that eye crinkling smile she loved so much.

“I’ve always wanted to do that.” She said.” They’re as soft as I thought they would be.” A low chuckle left him as he let her continue her combing through his hair. Had she been sober, this wouldn’t have happened. He took her hand from around his neck and spun her slowly in a circle, and another smile graced her lips, which Patrick quite enjoyed seeing. As they continued to dance Rea had slid one hand to rest on his upper arm, the other on his chest near the base of his neck, and placing her cheek against his chest as well. He brought his hand to rest on the bare skin of her back as he took the other to take her own in his, and placed a light kiss against them. Her eyes widened at the action. Patrick only smiled and twirled her out, eliciting a laugh and he pulled her back into his arms.

Daniels brought her arms to wrap around his neck once more and he spun them once, twice, and on the third she was in a fit of giggles. He chuckled down at her and she raised a brow.” Your laugh is contagious.” He answered. She smiled and he returned it with his own. As the two were in their own little world, Wayne, Grace, Kimball, and Teresa watched the ongoing spectacle, all of them beaming with excitement. Well as much as Kimball could at least. Grace definitely liked the scene before her, and she hoped that it would lead to something more. She was going to pray with all her might, that maybe her friend could get what she wanted.

Patrick took in her face, his thumb caressing her cheek gently, he was imprinting the happy look she had in his memory palace. He wanted to remember everything, and anything.” So was dancing with me better than the champagne?” He asked smiling. She giggled and nodded, her fingers once again caressing through his hair.

“This was definitely better than the champagne.” She said breathlessly. She enjoying herself finally. This was the part of the night she had hoped for and now that she had it, she was going to make the most of it. Plus she was definitely tipsy enough to be a bit bold. She grazed the tips of her fingers against his cheek, Jane’s eyes closing for a fraction of a second before gazing at her again. She could feel the slight stubble along his jaw.” You have a bit of stubble there…”

“I haven’t shaved. You don’t like a man with a bit a facial hair?” Jane teased, and she gave a meek smile.

“I quite like it actually. I think looks good on you.” She answered, once more touching his cheek, and then wrapping her arm back around his neck. He chuckled.

“Maybe I’ll keep it…” He started before he face contorted and he immediately stopped them from dancing.” What’s wrong?”

“I don’t feel too great…” She replied and placed her forehead against his shoulder. She felt her stomach churn, regretted drinking almost twelve glasses of champagne. She was ruining the one chance she had. She felt as he rubbed her back lightly to sooth her, and he led them away so that they weren’t in the way of the other people. He kept his hand on the small of her back as he walked her over to the bar and helped her sit on the stool. He asked for a glass of water, as he continued to rub her back. While he waited he glanced around, noticing that the man Daniels had talked to earlier was nowhere to be seen. Jane looked at Daniels as she received the glass and she took small sips of the cool liquid. She let out a sigh after finishing the water, feeling slightly better than a moment ago.

“Are you ready to go home?” Patrick asked. She hesitated for a second before she let out another sigh and nodded. He could tell she didn’t want to leave, even he wanted to continue their dance, but he didn’t want her feel even sicker than she did. He offered his arm to her and she took it, leaning into his side a bit as they headed towards the exit. He stopped walking as he saw Grace and Wayne walk over to them with worried faces. Grace looked over at Rea, seeing that she didn’t feel well.

“Are you okay?” Van Pelt asked, the worry etched into her voice.

“She’s feeling a bit sick. Did she drive here?”

“Don’t worry Grace, I’ll be fine. I’m just going to go home and relax, I’ll call you later okay?” Rea said giving her friend a smile. Grace’s brows furrowed but she didn’t say anything else. Wayne patted Jane’s shoulder.

“I picked her up, I can bring her home.” He knew that Jane would say no, but he was hoping it would push the man forward. As expected Jane lifted his hand to stop him.

“I’ll take her home, enjoy the rest of the party, maybe even ask Grace for a dance. She’s been waiting for you to.” Patrick smiled and walked away from the two. His smile grew as he heard Rigsby ask her to dance. They walked up the stairs slowly, and once they stepped outside a sigh of relief left Rea. The air was considerably cooler than inside, and felt amazing against her fevered skin. Jane smiled slightly as he heard it, and called over the valet. Rea clung to his arm, and huddled a bit closer to him. He patted her hand that rested on his forearm and he received a blush. Within a few minutes the two sat in his blue Citroen and were headed to Daniels’ house.

He glanced at her briefly, she had let down the window, and was letting the wind whip her hair about her face with her eyes closed. The cool air was making her feel better. It was another image that Patrick stored in his mind.” How are you feeling?” She turned to look at him and gave a sheepish grin.

“Better…thank you for bringing me home.” She said as she started to fidget with her fingers.” You didn’t have to.”

“You’re absolutely welcome. I don’t mind the drive, I enjoy it. Plus, I can spend more time with you.” He answered gazing at the road again. Rea bit her bottom lip and turned to look out the window. He didn’t want the night to end so soon, he would have driven her home even if she didn’t want him to.  He turned down a couple of streets, and finally onto the road that led to her house, and soon parked in front of it. It wasn’t a large home, but looked cozy enough. He turned off his car and got out to help her up the few stairs she had to ascend. She reached into her hand held purse and pulled out her house keys unlocking the door.” Make sure you drink more water, and maybe eat something.” Patrick said as he turned to leave. Daniels looked at him as he bounded a couple of steps, and stopped him with a small wait. It was now or never right? If tonight was her last chance to ty and get the blonde man, by god she was going to try. He halted his steps, and took in a steading breath.

“Wait…just um…give me a second.” She said her face flushing a deep red. Patrick smiled, not saying a word but turned to face her. She took in a deep breath, her chest rising and falling slowly, before she continued.” We’ve known each other for a while, and I’m…glad to know you…” She began to run her them nail against the pads of her fingers, an action Jane had come to know when she was nervous. It was written all over her face, obvious in her eyes that she was struggling to say what she wanted. Patrick’s smile faltered before he answered.

“I’m glad to have had the chance to know you as well.” He said taking a step towards her. She licked her lips and her eyes darted around trying to find anything to look at besides the man in front of her. His gaze was making it harder to say what she wanted, and she was already nervous enough.

“That’s not what…what I wanted to say.” She said as she looked down at the ground, the rough surface becoming something interesting to look at. Jane took a few more steps towards her and now stood a mere three steps away. She looked up again and started taking in quick, short breaths as she stared at Patrick. She was starting to panic, and Jane began to worry. What would happen if she told him? Would he accept it and something more would happen, or will he ignore it and in turn ignore her? Patrick gazed at her, he could see she was scared, that what she was about to say would destroy whatever it was they had.

“Rea…” Patrick started but she cut him off with a flurry of words.

“I’ve grown to like, no love everything about you. Your blue eyes that see everything, your wavy blonde mess of hair that just adds to your devilish handsome looks, the fact you wear suits almost everywhere you go, those smart remarks you give out constantly, and most of all that smile that crinkles your eyes…” She said in a rush. She wanted to get this over with, and so she did, her eyes were looking somewhere other than him. She didn’t want to look at him if he rejected her harshly, which she knew he would never do, but that fact he would make it sound nice made her even more scared.

Patrick felt as something in him clicked into place, and at the moment, starring at her in front of him he told himself screw logic and took those last few steps, taking her chin and bringing her face up to look at his, Patrick captured her lips with his own. He felt as she jolted, surprised no doubt, hell he was surprised he was doing this. Then her eyes fluttered closed as he took his hand and placed it at the back of her neck, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Patrick felt as her hands made its way up his neck, and tangle in his hair. They pulled apart, only an inch of space between them, his breath fanned her lips and she spoke breathlessly,” I’m in love with you Patrick Jane.” Again he caught her lips with his own, and pulled her body against him. He reached behind her to open the door and soon he was kicking it shut, their lips never parting.

He reached for the wall searching for a switch to turn on the light. Finding one he flicked it and then pulled off his suit jacket, tossing it somewhere before he pulled back. Rea took in a huff of air, which caused him to smile. He scooped her up into his arms, kissing her once more; a quick one that left them both wanting more. He walked towards the back of the house, and into a room he figured to be hers as he took in the unmade bed, and the clothes that were scattered about the floor. Patrick chuckled, messy girls were always better in bed. He laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her, making sure to keep most of his weight of off her. He looked down at her, chest heaving and cheeks flushed, he quite enjoyed this look as well. He leaned down and captured her lips again, as she pulled her fingers gently through his hair once more and then cupping his cheeks. He trailed his hand up her bare thigh, her back arching upwards. He continued his trek up her waist and over her shoulder to caress her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

He broke the kiss, an eye crinkling smile on his face. She gazed back at him, her eyes sparkling, and a smile on her face that could melt anyone’s heart. He took a moment to imprint this in his mind, and then wondered why he didn’t do this sooner. Her hand pushed back strands of hair that fell over his eyes, and then grazed gently on his cheek feeling the stubble. He continued to gaze into her eyes, seeing nothing but want, and dare he think love. Jane leaned down and gave her another kiss, and then kissed her jaw. A sigh of delight left her lips and Jane smiled against her skin, and moved to pepper small kisses along her neck when a gleam caught his attention. Stopping centimeters from her skin he glanced towards the distraction, catching sight of his wedding ring. Daniels turned to see why Jane had stopped when she saw his smile disappear, despite being in a heavenly state she knew something was wrong with him.” Patrick…?” Her voice was light and caused him to look at her.

He closed his eyes for a brief second and when he opened them again he moved to sit up, sitting on the edge of her bed and placed his hand over his face. Rea sat up as well, feeling as if her heart was lodged in her throat.” What’s wrong?” It was a question she didn’t really want an answer to and he knew that, yet it was one he had to answer. He pressed his mouth against his fists, leaning his elbows on his knees. He didn’t want to say it, he knew what would happen if he did. Patrick took in a deep breath, letting out a heavy sigh.

“I can’t…” He said quietly as he dropped his hands from his mouth and turned to look at her. He saw what he never wanted to see show on her face. Hurt, pain, and sadness was displayed in her eyes and on her face.” I’m so sorry.” Patrick reached to touch her cheek but she flinched away. He let out a shaky breath, just knowing that she didn’t want him to touch her killed him. He dropped his hand to his side and looked down at the floor. They sat in silence for no more than a minute before he heard her take in a sharp breath, and he waited for her to speak.

“Is it because I’m not her?” Daniels asked in a small defeated voice. Patrick looked back at her, he knew what those words were meant for. Rea let out a shaky breath of her own as she continued to speak,” Is it because I’m not your wife?” She knew how abruptly she was taken from Jane, and it was clearly possible that he still only wanted her. Jane wanted nothing more than to pull Daniels into his arms and tell her it wasn’t the reason. She pulled her knees to her chest, waiting for him to answer.

“No, no It’s not…” Patrick started but couldn’t finish his sentence. He didn’t know what he could say to make her understand. How could she possibly understand why he was so scared to feel for her the same way she felt for him. Even if he already did, he couldn’t act on it.

“Okay, you don’t have to tell me. I rather not know…” She said holding her head down, not daring to look at him. She didn’t want him to see her cry, and she was trying her best not to let the waterworks appear. Patrick ran a hand down his face and then stood up. He moved closer to her and leaned down towards her placing a quick kiss on the top of her hair. It was a daring move considering what was happening, but all she did was jump at the contact, making no move to acknowledge him further. He licked his dry lips and scratched the back of his neck.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said lightly. Jane turned on his heels and walked out of the room, not expecting her to say anything to him. He closed the door gently, and just as he heard the click, Patrick heard the sob that left her. He looked up at the ceiling, taking in a breath that felt like fire in his lungs. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides and forced himself to leave the spot he stood in. Walking into the living room he searched for his discarded jacket, finding it tossed over the back of her tan couch. Quickly grabbing it Jane left her house, all but slamming his car door shut and speeding away.

* * *

 

 Rea cried for what felt like hours, but in reality were only a few minutes. Using the palm of her hands she wiped the excess tears from her eyes and took in a couple of deep breaths. Standing up she slipped out of her dress, letting it fall to the floor without a care. She slowly reached up to the hair piece, her fingers touching the comb lightly before taking it out. She looked at it in her hands, the urge to throw it and smash into tiny pieces was in the forefront of her mind. She lifted her hand above her head, ready to go ahead with the thought, but she suddenly lost the urge as her arm fell back to her side gripping the comb tightly in her hand. Closing her eyes she bit her bottom lip. There wasn’t a fiber in her being that wanted to destroy the ornament. Her mind wanted her to do it, but her heart had other plans. She held it up and placed it to her chest as she walked over to her dresser, placing it down on the dark brown surface.

She looked at herself in the mirror. A small, humorless laugh left her as she gazed at her appearance. Daniels looked like a mess as mascara streaked her cheeks, lipstick smeared slightly from the passionate kisses she had shared with Jane, and her eyes bloodshot from crying. Looking away at the image she grabbed the white, cropped tank top out of the drawer, opting out on putting her shorts on. She pulled it over her head, careful to not smear makeup onto it. Walking out of her room and into the bathroom a couple steps before her bedroom she grabbed the wash cloth on the sink and turned on the water. Running the water over the cloth she sighed heavily. This was the worst night of her life, and yet it was also one of her favorites. She scoffed as she thought about it. Even if she knew the outcome of tonight she would have done it all over again. She was a lost cause, there was no way in hell she could get over Jane, not anytime soon anyway.

Her mind replayed the kisses that Patrick had given her and her heart fluttered, her stomach filling with butterflies. Those three kisses were amazing and she knew right then and there for a face she would have definitely done this night over and over. Just so she could enjoy those few minutes, she gave it a shot and she made the most of the moment, even if it was a short lived moment. She wiped her face thoroughly and turned off the water, tossing the cloth back in the same spot it was found. She looked in the mirror, she looked much better now that her face wasn’t covered in what looked like war paint. Her lips were still slightly swollen, and she touched them, again reminiscing how amazing his lips felt on hers. Blinking away the memory she walked out of the small bathroom. She glanced at the front door and her breath caught in her chest. The door was ajar, and she knew Patrick wouldn’t have left the door open. He even had the curtsey to close her bedroom door.

Rea walked into the living room cautiously, but relaxed when she saw nothing. That was a mistake as she heard the floor boards creak and hands grabbed her from behind. Whoever held her was unmistakably a man as they were rather strong. She flailed as her feet lifted off the floor before her instinct kicked in and she elbowed the large figure behind her. The arms that held her relinquished, with a grunt from the man and she fell forward. Catching her balance quickly she turned around to attack the assailant, and was met with something hard against her side. The force caused her to tumble into the nearby table that held a lamp, and she shattered the porcelain. She hissed in pain as a shard cut her arm and blood trickled down the length. Daniels saw as the object that had hit her came down towards her shoulder and she rolled out of the way, leaning against the wall to keep herself upright. She pushed off the wall ready to attack once more as another pair of arms wrapped around her, another man, and then a cloth was placed over her nose and mouth. Out of panic she inhaled without thinking and began to kick her legs, struggling to get loose. She jerked around in their arms for a few seconds before her movements became sluggish, she was starting to lose consciousness. Her legs became limp, and her head felt liked a heavy weight as it fell to the side. The person who she thought to have attacked her first moved closer to her. He wore a mask, but his eyes were visible. Daniels gazed into a pair of pretty green eyes before her world went black.

* * *

 

Jane sat in his car in a vacant parking lot, he was in no shape to be driving. It was definitely not safe to drive feeling the way he did, and he felt like crap wishing someone would punch him in the face for being an asshole. He leaned his forehead against his hands that rested on the steering wheel as he let out a series of mumbled curses. It took all his will power no to turn his car around and go back to her home, and pull her into his arms to give Daniels multiple kisses on her plump lips. A low groan left him as he leaned back in his seat, his head hitting the soft cushion and closing his eyes. He rummaged through his mind remembering the many faces that she adorned that night, his favorite being the smile she gave him after their heated kiss. He ran a hand down his face as a frustrated noise escaped him.

If he wasn’t scared that something would happen to her for being with him he would have continued relinquishing her to the pleasure he wanted oh so badly to give her. Another frustrated sound left his lips and he banged his head against the steering wheel. There was something honestly wrong with him. Out of all the people he was concerned for, was a woman who knew how to use a gun and defend herself if need be. Yet that didn’t seem to ease his confliction. He was still worried even if she knew all of that, she was still in harm’s way because of him. Jane didn’t want to be the one to ruin her life, but he couldn’t deny that he wanted to be in it.

He heard as his phone went off and he tried to ignore it. For all he knew it was Wayne or Kimball asking what happened? He lifted his head off the steering wheel again and stared at the street as cars passed by. Maybe talking to Rigsby or Cho would help him decide what to do. Then again he didn’t know if he really wanted them to know what happened between Daniels and himself. The two thought of Daniels as a sister and would probably beat the living daylight out Jane. Honestly it was something Patrick probably needed. After a few more minutes in silence Patrick decided he should check his phone, it could have been something important. Flipping his phone open he saw the message icon on the screen, and clicked the button to view it:

_Do you want her back?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Where would this story go if I didn’t add some sort of disaster?


	10. "Let's Play a Game"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long to update.....but here you go :) hope you enjoy.

He read the message again, unsure of what it could mean, but it sent a sense of dread through him. He looked at the sender, it was from Rea, but the subject line on the other hand made his heart drop to the pit of his stomach: _RJ :)_

If anything could scare Patrick it was this. The thoughts running through his mind terrified him more than you could imagine. Not wasting another second he turned his car back on and took off down the street. He dialed Lisbon’s number and she picked up after the second ring.” Jane did Rea…”

“Lisbon get to her house right now!” He screamed through the receiver.

“Jane what’s going on? You don’t…” He cut her off again. He didn’t have time for her questioning nature.

“Teresa just go there now!” He yelled as he ran through a stop light, at this point he could care less what laws he broke as he pressed down on the gas, going well above the speed limit. He tossed his phone on the seat as he continued to speed down the streets. His mind was completely blank, he only wanted to get to her house. It was pure luck that he didn’t hear sirens roaring behind him as he turned down the street Daniels lived on. Her home came into view and he put the car in park, not bothering to turn it off and jumped out of his seat, his car door left wide open. Nothing mattered as he saw that the front door was wide open, another wave of panic hit him like a rock as he took two stairs at a time.” Rea!” He screamed as he pushed past the door to go inside.

He saw the mess her living room was in, and the blood that was on the wall where a shattered lamp was flickering. He took in heavy breaths trying his best not to lose his mind. He quickly went further into the house and looked into her bedroom. The room where he all but crushed her heart. His eyes scanned the room quickly, her dress was on the ground and he saw the hair piece on her dresser. There was one good thing about this situation, he didn’t see her laying lifeless anywhere. It wasn’t enough to cure his panic stricken state however. He ran out of the room, checking the rest of the rooms, again glad he didn’t see a body in sight. He ran back outside to grab his phone. Jane called Daniels’ phone trying to see if he could find it, and maybe the owner was with it hiding. He heard the ringing outside and started to look for it.

Walking slowly back towards the steps of her house the ringing grew louder, and he paused by a bush that was ringing. Pushing aside the braches he saw her phone lying on the dirt covered ground. He wanted to touch it, but stopped himself, there could be fingerprints on the device and touching it would be problematic. He ended the call with a shaky breath and dialed Lisbon’s number once more. She immediately picked up,” Lisbon where are you?” His voice was strained as he spoke and Teresa could hear the panic laced in the few words.

“We’re pulling on her street.” She replied, and he didn’t give her time to say more as he hung up and crouched near his car. He gripped the car door like it was the only thing keeping him alive. He felt like throwing up, but with nothing in his stomach to do so he just stayed in the position taking heavy breaths. He heard as cars pulled over near his own and he stood back up on trembling legs, seeing Grace as she jumped out of Wayne’s car.

“What happened!?” Grace asked, her voice raising looking at Patrick’s panic ridden face. Lisbon walked over towards Jane, her eyes scanning around them, and waited for him to tell them what was going on. Patrick let out yet another shaky breath as he opened his phone to show them the message. Cho and Rigsby had decided to check the surroundings to make sure if anyone was still around, their hearts plummeting seeing how shaken Jane was. Van Pelt gasped after reading the message, her stomach churning. Lisbon handed Jane back his phone and pulled her hands through her hair.

“What exactly happened while you were here? Maybe you saw something.” Lisbon said, starring Jane in the eyes. Jane didn’t want to tell her what happened, after all if h had gone through with what could have happened she could still be here…laying in his arms. Grace caught the torn face he had as he answered.

“I only stayed a couple of minutes to help her and left.” He replied,” Then I received that message and immediately came back.” Lisbon, and especially Van Pelt knew that there was more but didn’t pry it from him. Teresa moved past the two and walked up the small amount of steps and walked into Rea’s house to look at the damage. Teresa’s nerves were spiraling and Grace well, she was basically in panic mode as they took in the blood on the wall. Cho and Rigsby walked into the house soon after, seeing the same exact scene as they were and pressed their lips into a tight line.

“We didn’t see anyone, and it doesn’t look like there’s any cameras on this street.” Wayne said as he stepped next to Grace, placing a hand on the small of her back to calm her as best as he could. Grace leaned into the touch and moved as close as she could to him, she was glad to have him there. She wished someone could do the same for Jane, as she glanced at him his face as blank as Cho’s.

“Did you find her phone Jane?” Teresa asked the blonde who starred down at the blood. It was clear as day how much this was affecting the man,” Jane?” He jolted as he heard his name being called and turned to look at her.

“Yes, outside in the bush near the beginning of the steps.” He answered, his voice low and soft. She was tempted to reach out and pull him into a hug but instead she turned on her heels and walked back outside, asking Cho to grab the phone as she pulled her phone to her ear after dialing a number. Patrick looked back down at the blood, his mind imagining the worst. It was hard to think hopeful thoughts looking at the smear of crimson on the wall, and droplets that were on the light colored carpet.

“Jane…you okay?” Wayne asked him. It was clear that he was far from it, but it couldn’t hurt to ask. Or maybe it could, but he was taking the risk. At least to make sure his mine was still there. He saw as Patrick clenched his hand into a fist at his side.

“I should have stayed here.” Jane voiced and Rigsby flinched at how angry Jane’s voice was. Van Pelt quickly understood what Jane meant, but decided to not say anything about it.” If I would have just…” Patrick pulled his fingers through his hair as he let out a sound that was filled with anger, and regret. As much as he thought it was his fault, everyone knew otherwise.

“It’s not your fault Jane, and you know it.” Grace said trying to calm him down. He scoffed loudly, and reminded her about the message.

“Clearly it’s my fault Grace.” He said bitterly. Grace felt a surge of anger, done taking Jane’s crap, and reached out to slap him hard across the face. The sound bounced off the walls and Jane looked at Van Pelt in surprise and confusion. Wayne watched the display with wide eyes, not expecting her to do that, and honestly was glad that she did. He was close to giving the blonde a punch to the nose.

“If it was _Him_ we wouldn’t be here looking for her would we?” She said, as much as that would killed the team, she was glad it wasn’t the normal MO. For a moment Jane was silent, but nodded as she was right. There wouldn’t be a need to find her if it was truly him.” That doesn’t mean it was someone affiliated with him.” Again she was right. They’ve had their fair share of people who worked for Red John. Calming down a bit, Patrick walked back outside with the two following behind him. Teresa looked at them and motioned for them to walk over to her. The looks on their faces were filled with anguish, wishing that they could have prevented this from happening.

“I had someone see if they could find any suspicious vehicles in the surveillance on the other busier streets. I want Cho and Rigsby to as if the neighbors heard or saw anything.” Lisbon said and Rigsby left Grace’s side to do the task given to him.” Now Jane I want you to go home and maybe try to sleep.”

“You really think I’ll be able to sleep Lisbon?” He asked her bitterly. Lisbon knew full well he wouldn’t, but it was better than him being here, looking at Daniels’ house unable to do anything other than stare.

“You can’t exactly do anything at this point.” She said getting a grimace from him.” If they contact you again call us okay?” Jane didn’t answer as he walked over to his still running car. He heard footsteps follow him and he looked over his shoulder to see Grace behind him. Without a word she pulled him into a hug. There wasn’t much she would do to give the man a peace of mind, but she could try as best as she could. Jane looked down at the red head, a small smile twitching the corner of his lips. She was such a sweet girl, Rigsby was lucky to have fallen for such a woman. Grace felt as he gave her a small squeeze, which was more than she was expecting to get from him.

“I’ll call you if we find anything out.” She said releasing him. He gave her a small smile, one she knew was forced, and he climbed into his car taking off without a word. That night Patrick didn’t get a wink of sleep. He stayed up the entire night starring at his phone, waiting, hoping that he would either get a call from Van Pelt or maybe another message from the kidnapper. Neither was received.

* * *

 

They watched as Jane sat on his worn leather couch, with a cup of tea that he hadn’t even touched after making. It was clear he hadn’t slept as he had dark circles under his eyes, and a lifeless air about him. Jane’s gaze was on his tea, which was long cold, it was a blank stare, and his mind was empty. If this was anything close to how he started out when his wife and child were taken from him, then they were in for a hell of a ride. A ride they hoped they could get off early, and have Rea back in their life.

“He hasn’t even taken a sip of his drink.” Van Pelt said to Rigsby who sat next to her. Wayne glanced down at her briefly.

“Can you blame him…we didn’t get anything yesterday, and there weren’t any prints on her phone.” He said a frown forming on his face just thinking about last night, and continued to look at Jane’s horrible state. They weren’t doing much better than he was.

“I know, I hardly slept last night.” Grace replied.

“Same here…” Cho said as he pulled up a chair and sat with them as they continued to look at Jane. Just looking at the three you could tell they had little to no sleep as they were trying their best to locate Daniels. They were all sporting dark circles, and they drank more than the necessary cups of coffee just to stay awake. Cho rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy sigh that was filled with annoyance.” They didn’t find anything, did they?” Wayne asked with little hope in his voice. Cho had been sitting with a team from surveillance, looking through hours of footage to look for any vehicles that they thought looked odd. Shaking his head a groan of frustration left Rigsby and Van Pelt patted his shoulder, trying her best to make him feel better.

Lisbon walked into the bullpen and felt the heavy atmosphere. She could practically suffocate in the dread that filled the room like a fog. She looked at Jane who starred blankly at the tea in his hands, and her team that had looks of despair. She herself felt horrible, especially since they hadn’t found anything to help them. She only wished she could give them encouraging words, like _we’ll find her_ , but it was easier said than done. Nothing was going to make them feel better until they had an idea of where their friend could be. A hand patted her on the shoulder and she looked to see a colleague. They gave her a small smile, everyone had heard what happened, and Daniels was literally a bubble of joy that everyone had enjoyed seeing every day. No one was happy to hear the news, and hoped that they found her. Minelli didn’t have the heart to take them off the case, so he gave them free reign over it. They gave Lisbon a pat on the shoulder before handing her the box they held in their hand. Lisbon gave a strained smile to the man before glancing down at the package. Jane’s name was written on the label,” Jane…” Teresa said as she walked closer to him. He didn’t look up at her and she repeated herself,” Jane…you have a package.”

Patrick looked up at her slowly, and then turned to look at the box in her hand. He gazed at the box for a few seconds, and then realized he didn’t order anything. His heart picked up in rhythm his eyes widening. Teresa saw as his eyes grew and waited for him to speak.” Lisbon, I didn’t order anything…” Teresa glanced at the box in her hand and instantly placed the box down on the table in front of her.

“I’m going to get the bomb squad in here just to be safe.” She looked at Jane as he starred at the box expectantly,” Jane we need to move away from it.” Jane reluctantly moved from his spot and walked over to where everyone stood.

Thirty minutes later there was someone opening the box cautiously. Jane was practically bouncing in place as he waited. He knew that there wasn’t a bomb inside the small box, he just knew that it was something that was connected to Daniels’ disappearance. Once the woman stood up and gave the clear, Jane ran over and grabbed the small box from the table. Inside there was a piece of folded paper and a SD card that belonged in a camera. He grabbed the paper and handed the box to Teresa and she gabbed out the SD card. Patrick held his breath as he unfolded the paper and the words pasted with different clippings from a magazine.

_By now you’re probably wondering where she is? I think I can help you with that._

Jane’s stomach churned as he read the first sentence. Whoever took her was having fun with them. He continued reading:

_Have you seen the video yet? Well you should. There’s a consequence for each day you don’t find her. Doesn’t that sound like fun?_

Teresa was reading over his shoulder and after seeing that she had Van Pelt get her computer so they could watch the video.

_So let’s play a game…I’ll give you a hint, maybe a few if I’m feeling generous, and those should help you. The first hints:_

  * _Her Favorite Color_
  * _Her Favorite Number_



_Good Luck!_

Jane felt sick to his stomach after reading the letter. He dropped the paper on the table and sat down as Van Pelt placed the SD card in a machine attached to her computer. A file popped up and she didn’t hesitate to press the icon. At first the footage was black, and they couldn’t hear a thing. They waited in apprehension, and after a minute passed the image of Rea hanging from a chain that was attached to the ceiling, legs bound with rope and her mouth gagged, her eyes covered showed up on the screen. A horrified gasp left Grace, and Jane felt as his mouth went dry. As he continued to look at her he saw that she wore only a tank top and underwear. There was a muffled sound as she tried to speak through the cloth in her mouth. That only made Jane and the others feel as if their hearts were falling to the pits of the stomachs. It made them feel sick, so sick Grace and Teresa felt like throwing up.

“As I said there are consequences for not finding her,” A voice that was clearly changed with a device spoke, the person themselves not appearing,” Do _you_ want to hear her scream?” Grace’s eyes widened at the question, now more afraid for what he was going to do. The camera moved from Rea and towards a burning fire in a metal barrel. A gloved hand picked up a poker that had been sitting inside the fire, the end a red color from the heat. He walked back over to the hanging Daniels and spoke once more,” Hold her.”

Another person came into view, covered in dark clothing not a single feature was visible, and grabbed Daniels’ legs and she started to wiggle in his hold. It felt like the air was sucked straight from Jane’s lungs as he watched the video. Teresa watched the screen covering her lips with her fingers, almost ready to get up and walk away, but made herself stay. Grace was on the verge of crying, her mouth covered by her hand, Wayne was clenching his hands on his lap trying very hard to not punch the screen, and Kimball his face may have been calm, but his foot tapped rapidly on the linoleum floor. Jane starred at the screen, unable to produce a single thought, holding his breath as he watched, and feeling as his lungs burned for air. Then what they were dreading began as he placed the poker against the skin of her stomach, and they watched as she twitched her body thrashing from the pain, and listening to the muffled screams that left her. To make matters worse, another poker appeared as it touched her thigh, another heart wrenching scream leaving her.

Grace unable to watch anymore stood up and walked away. This was too hard for her to watch, it was sheer will power that kept the others from looking away. She sat down at her desk, still able to hear the screams that came from the speakers of the computer, and Grace covered her mouth to muffle her sobs. The torture continued until there were a dozen burn marks on her body, they brought the camera closer for them to see wounds that turned black a blue within a matter of minutes. Each time her body convulsed into a fit of twitches as agonizing screams left her mouth over and over again. With their strong will power, no one left besides Grace, this fueled their anger, and they silently vowed to beat the man senseless. Jane on the other hand was set on killing the man as he was set on ending Red John’s life. The screen went black again, and before the video could end the robotic voice spoke once more.” Red John sends his regards.” Jane’s lips pressed into a tight line as the video finally stopped. Lisbon let out a shaky breath she had been holding, and looked at the men around her. They were silent, and she knew it was taking all they had not to flip out of control. Hell she was on her last thread of sanity.

“Rigsby…take this to Van Pelt and help her search for any abandoned buildings matching the hints.” She said slowly, making sure he was paying attention. She handed the computer to Rigsby as he looked up at her. A look of pure hatred was in his eyes, and Teresa couldn’t blame him.

“I…I don’t know her favorite number.” Rigsby finally answered, his voice low. Lisbon turned to Jane knowing he would. Jane was silent, and she could tell how much he was fighting back.

“Jane, what’s her favorite number?” Jane looked at her, his blue eyes hardened. There wasn’t any sign of happiness or the mischievous gleam that she saw on a regular basis, a sight she was accustomed to seeing.” Jane number.”

“Thirteen.” He simply answered before turning away again. Lisbon felt her heart drop at the sight of him, but knew it would get better if they found her. Taking a deep breath she turned towards the other two.

“Okay get on that Rigsby…” Rigsby stood from his seat and walked over to where Van Pelt was seated, still crying silently.” Cho…”

“I’ll go back to looking through the footage.” He said knowing what she would say. Lisbon nodded and gave Jane one more glance before leaving him alone. God knows he needed the solitude, besides he was hardly saying a word to anyone unless asked a question. As Jane sat there in silence he could only hear her screams replay in his mind as her body convulsed over and over. He clenched his hands into fists feeling as his nails dug into the skin of his palms. This was exactly why he didn’t want to show any sort of feelings for her, because he knew that something would happen to ruin it. That something being Red John. He threw his head back against the cushion of the couch and went through his mind to remember her smiling face, the sound of her laugh, anything and everything that consisted of her.

As they had feared there weren’t any buildings that matched their search. Jane listened as they thought of other things they could do besides looking for the number of a building and color. Not being able to sit idle anymore, Jane got up and slowly made his way over to where his team sat to think.” Jane, any idea what else we could search?” Teresa said as he sat down next to her. She was glad he had decided to be around them, she was close to dragging him over.

“Buildings with thirteen floors, checking rooms with the number or rooms with a variation of red. Street numbers, how long the building has been standing. You could try those.” He answered and Grace wasted no time to get up and head to her desk and look for places with those details.

“How are you Jane?” Lisbon asked attentively. Jane looked at her, he was past the shock which was a good thing for the team. He would be able to help them now. Lisbon leaned down on her knees, a gesture that showed how tired she was.

“I’ll feel better once she’s back.” _When she’s back in my arms._ He thought. Teresa gave him a sympathetic look and stood from her seat. He didn’t like how everyone was being careful around him. He was a grown man, he could handle himself just fine. Yet, he was grateful that they cared.

“If you think of anything else for Van Pelt to use in the search tell her. I’m going to see if the others found anything else.” She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a light squeeze. He placed his hand on hers and did the action back. It reassured her a bit, and she gave him a small smile and left him with Kimball and Wayne. The two gazed at their friend, they honestly had no idea what they could say to ease the blonde’s mind. Opting not to say anything at all, usual Cho, he just gave Jane’s knee a tap and stalked off to continue his job. Wayne was left alone with the quite blonde, and he wanted to say something, anything, but wasn’t sure what.

“I’m fine Rigsby…” Jane voiced quietly pulling Wayne from his inner thoughts.” Go help Grace, if I have anything else to add I will tell you.” Rigsby stood up about to walk away, but stopped to say one thing. Jane raised a brow in curiosity.

”We _will_ find her, and I promise you we _will not_ go easy on him.” Wayne said emphasizing his words before he took off to help Van Pelt. Jane knew that wasn’t getting off easy, he would and so will the others, make sure he pays dearly for the mistake of taking her.

* * *

 

There were too many places to search, after the suggestions Jane had given, in one day, and that meant it would drag into the day after. It was something they were all dreading as they remembered what the man said about consequences. It was another sleepless night for them. No one was able to rest their minds even if their bodies said otherwise. As they arrived the next morning it was clear that were deprived of sleep, but they were more terrified to receive another box with a message and card to care. They continued the search going through most of the morning coming up empty handed. When noon rolled around, what they were expecting and hoping wouldn’t come, showed up. It was again addressed to Patrick and he took the box from Lisbon’s grasp and opened it. Like before a message and a SD card rested inside. He grabbed the paper unfolding it to read.

_Ah…too bad you didn’t find her. I guess that’s another day of torture. She does have a pretty scream…don’t you think? Maybe another hint will help you hmm? Here’s your second hint._

  * _Her Favorite Food_



_Have fun!_

Jane placed the paper on the table as Van Pelt set up the video. Rigsby had picked up the paper to read the message, his teeth grinding together rather loudly, as he tried to keep a composed demeanor. After Grace was done she excused herself as she couldn’t watch the video. No one blamed her, it was hard for them to watch as well, but it gave them the energy and the drive. Rigsby sat down the paper and took a deep breath as he played the video and as last time it started off black and then showed Daniels hanging from chains. This time, Jane could see the dried blood on her wrists, as if she had struggled to get free. He gritted his teeth together to hold back the angry scream he wanted to let out. This time the man didn’t speak a word, but he didn’t have to tell them what they already knew would happen.

The camera shifted to the same barrel filled with hot pokers and he picked one up and brought it towards Rea. Just as before someone held her still and he pressed the hot metal to her skin, her body doing as it did the other day, screams seeping through the cloth in her mouth. That wasn’t all he did to her this time. Another person came into the shot holding a knife in their hand. Taking the sharp tip, they pressed the metal blade into the newly made burn before sliding it down puckering skin and along the unharmed part of her body. Muffled sobs once again left her lips as pain erupted throughout her body. Then they continued to torturous pattern of burning her and taking the knife, cutting into the wound. After another few minutes of the same torturous act the video ended.

Silence enveloped them as they sat there starring at the black screen. You could drop a needle and it would be the loudest thing in the room. Teresa, once again, was the first to break out of the stupor. Patrick was silent and unmoving, just as he was the other day. Wayne had his hands curled together near his mouth, elbows resting on his bouncing knees. Cho stood up and kicked the chair he had been sitting on across the room, walking away. The sound of the chair scratching on the floor made the two men jump.” Let’s not waste any more time. Jane what’s her favorite food?”

“We need to find the places that sell burgers, maybe ones that specialize in the area.” Jane answered as he looked up at her. It only took him but a second for him to answer the question, and Teresa was grateful for it. Wayne stood up from his seat to go over to Grace and continued the search. Teresa gave Patrick a nod and left him by himself. He leaned back in his spot, his head resting against the cushion. He could feel the exhaustion seeping in through the fibers of his being, having had another sleepless night, and he briefly wondered how much more his body could take before failing him. He ran a tired hand down his face, letting his arm fall back to his side with a loud whack against the worn leather. He closed his eyes to think.

The person who took Daniels had to obviously do his homework in order to play this _game_. Yet some on the hints he was giving were too personal to be something he could easily look up. The only thing Jane could come up with was someone around her had something to do with her disappearance. Patrick’s eyes fell open as realization dawned on him and he quickly stood from his seat. He practically jogged over to Teresa’s office, and without bothering to knock he entered the glass room. Lisbon looked up from her paperwork and gave Jane a concerned look.” What’s wrong Jane?”

“These hints that we’re getting did you notice anything about them?” Jane asked as he pulled out the chair in front of her desk to sit. She placed down her pen, unsure to where this was going. It was an understatement to say the least that she was tired, she was on the verge of collapsing right now. So it was safe to say her brain wasn’t working at full speed, which she would hate admit to him.

“What are you getting at Jane?” She asked pulling her fingers through her bitter brown hair in a frustrated manner. It was already a headache trying to get more people to look for Daniels in the places that Grace had told her about, she wasn’t ready for one of Jane’s _guess what I’m thinking moments_.

“The hints are personal things about her.” He answered, seeing the annoyed gleam in Teresa’s eyes. He knew how tired she was, if the dark circles were anything to go by, so he would get to the point.” They’re things no bystander would know, without getting to know her.” It took only but a moment for Teresa to understand what he was saying, and a gasp left her as she glanced out the office and back at Jane.

“That means someone is spying on us.” She said, and she let out a frustrated groan. This just made their lives ten times more difficult. They were going to have to look for the inside man, plus Daniels.” I have to tell the others…” Lisbon said as she picked up her phone to call their line but stopped. There was a chance the spy was listening, hell they could be right now and they wouldn’t know.

“I’ll tell Rigsby and Cho.” Patrick said as he stood,” We need to make it seem as if he haven’t a clue yet.” Teresa nodded and stood up to call Grace. Jane walked out of the office and motioned for the guys to follow him into the kitchenette. Wayne gave Patrick a wary look as he walked into the small kitchen, watching as Patrick made yet another cup of tea, which he has yet to drink. Even though he kept making them like a ritual.

“Jane…” Rigsby voiced but Jane raised a hand to quiet him. This made Cho raise a brow and Rigsby furrow his in confusion.

“Don’t make any sudden faces, we need to act like everything is normal.” Jane said as he took a look around, watching as people walked by them,” The hints we’re getting from the kidnapper, did you two realize how strange they are?” Wayne and Kimball took a seat in a chair, acting as they normally would any other day.

“They’re personal things.” Cho answered after a moment of silence. Jane turned to face them with his cup of tea. He raised the cup to his lips but didn’t drink any, he wasn’t in the mood for it, which was something to be worried about. He never failed to drink his tea, but he couldn’t bring himself to drink, as he realized that he kept making Earl Grey. Her favorite tea.

“Exactly, so what does that tell you?” Jane sat down with them, placing the cup down and ignoring it. He glanced around quickly making sure he didn’t see anyone stop and listen to them.

“Someone is helping the kidnapper, and it’s someone we know.” Wayne said, his hands clenching into fists underneath the table. It was taking all their will power to stay in their seats and not question every moving body in the building. It was a tempting idea, but sadly would take hours, and as well give time for the inside man time to escape.

“Or at least someone we’ve made enough contact with to know the things that Rea’s interested in.” Kimball said, which they knew Jane was the only one who knew the most about the girl. Which in this case was a good thing. Just knowing that fact made everything even harder, as they’ve talked to everyone in the building, but whoever Daniels talked to more, they wouldn’t know, except maybe Jane, but it was clear he didn’t know himself. Jane leaned his chin his the palm of his hand in thought. If someone wanted to know about her they would result in fliting with her, so the chances of the culprit being a man was high. They could go through the old footage to see who she’s spoken with, but it would take hours as they had over a month’s footage to go through. Without knowing when the plan was started, they wouldn’t know when to start looking.

“I have no idea who it could be…” Rigsby answered. The only people he knew that could possibly know this much about Rea would be the team. He was one hundred percent sure none of them would do this to her, especially Jane. He would have to be insane to hurt the woman he cared so dearly for.

“It’ll take too long to look through the camera surveillance as well…” Cho added and Jane nodded the two thinking like he had done.” Maybe Grace will know something. You know the women talk, that they had so often.” Jane smiled for a brief moment.

“Brilliant thinking Cho.” Jane complimented before he stood up from his chair abruptly and excusing himself to go back to Lisbon’s office. As he took hasty strides to her office Jane noticed someone familiar step out of Minelli’s office. It took only a moment for him to recall the face, thanks to his handy memory palace, it belonged to the man who had been talking to Daniels the night of the party. The man, whose name he didn’t bother to ask, glanced at Jane his bright green eyes on full display, and bobbed his head in a greeting. Jane raised a brow but did the action back, and the guy left the hall going through a set of double doors. Patrick didn’t remember him working here, maybe he just started. Teresa opened her door, when she realized Jane was standing in the hall, sticking her head out.

“Jane, what are you doing? Don’t just stand there like an idiot.” Lisbon said and forced Jane to step inside her office.” So any ideas on who we should look out for?” Jane shook his head, and that nagging feeling he got when something didn’t seem right started to bother him.

“The guys and I figured Grace would know something as the two always had their girl talks.” Patrick said looking at the red head siting on the couch. Grace pressed her lips into a tight line trying to remember everything she could.

“I remember her telling me about the time someone flirted with her, she said he had stopped her in the hall before reaching the elevator to come up her.” Grace said her brows furrowing as she scraped through her mind for more,” She also mentioned him having pretty eyes…”

“Pretty eyes…” Jane repeated and he rubbed his chin, feeling the slight stubble.” What color, can you remember?” Grace leaned her chin on her hands, elbows resting on her knees.

“I want to say green.” She replied,” I’m not too sure…” At times like this she wished her memory served her better. It may have been a few weeks since she was told about it but right now it could be something that helped them find her.

“Pretty green eyes…” Jane said to himself and immediately figured who the person was. Teresa and Grace saw the realization glow in his eyes and they gave him an impatient look.” The man she spoke to at the party, he works here too. He has very attractive green eyes…”

“Oh Garrett Barnes, messy black hair and gorgeous green eyes.” Grace said snapping her fingers,” Rea told me he’d stop her occasionally and talk to her.” She was glad she could at least help with this much, mentally high fiving herself for remembering.

“Garrett Barnes…” Patrick said quietly,” When did he start working here? I don’t remember seeing him.” He asked a bit more loudly. Grace thought for a moment as Jane took a seat in the chair from earlier.

“A few weeks ago, it was a little after Rea started.” She answered.

“Well there’s our number one suspect.” Jane said,” Do you know which department he works for?” He asked as he rubbed his chin once more.

“I’m not sure, I could check…” Grace responded as Teresa sat in her chair a loud sigh escaping her. Who would’ve thought that Red John would keep someone close to them, but what better way to keep an eye on Jane? Honestly it wasn’t all that hard to believe that RJ would do something like this, he was after all, crazy. She looked at the blonde man, he looked terrible, like he hadn’t had a wink of sleep for days. Lisbon knew that it was a regular thing for him, but having this happen would keep him up for who knew how long. Van Pelt stood up from the couch and excused herself to find out what Jane wanted to know.

“Jane…” Teresa started but Patrick stopped her, knowing what she was going to say. It wasn’t like she hadn’t asked a thousand times already. He knew she was just worried, but he didn’t like it. He rather her worry about herself, and use all her time looking for Daniels.

“I’m fine Lisbon.” He looked at her, of course he was far from being okay, but he didn’t want her to worry any more than she was, and if lying would get her off his case then he would take a shot at it. Lisbon pursed her lips into a tight line, she clearly didn’t buy it.” Don’t give me that look. I said I was fine.”

“Jane that’s clearly a lie, you may look better than a couple of days ago, but I’m not an idiot.” She replied, and as in better than before she meant that he didn’t looked as panicked as before. She received a long drawled out sigh from him. Teresa leaned forward on her desk, she had wanted to ask what happened that night, knowing that Jane hadn’t been fully honest with them, but she couldn’t figure out how to ask the question. Patrick gazed at her, he knew she had something to say and he could guess what it was. Though he didn’t really want to answer the unsaid question. Teresa gnawed at her bottom lip gently and took in a breath,” Jane what happened that night? I know it’s a tough subject but…you could have seen something.” Patrick stared at the wall across from him, deciding if he should ignore her question.

“Nothing happened, like I told you before, I helped her and left. I didn’t see anything suspicious.” Jane answered and turned to look at her, seeing the incredulous look she gave him. Lisbon as she clearly stated, was no idiot, there was more to the story than Jane was willing to share.

“You didn’t see any vehicles following you or anything? No parked cars that seemed out of place?” She asked. He shook his head and the fell back into silence. His attention was once again on the brick wall across from him, his mind going back to the night before everything seemed to fall apart. Teresa continued to look at Patrick, seeing the faraway look that had crossed his features and she knew he was thinking of the unpleasant night. It was quiet for a few moments more and Jane’s voice filled the room.

“I should have stayed longer.” He said his voice filling with anguish. Lisbon held her breath, afraid to interrupt him,” If I didn’t stop, if I would have continued instead of being afraid, she could be here right now.” He rubbed his face in a defeated manner and Teresa finally spoke up.

“Jane it is not your fault do you hear me? There was no way for you to know that she would be taken, okay?” She said slowly trying to keep Jane from freaking out. She was well aware if she said the wrong things he could panic, she’s seen it happen to people more than enough times to know that it wasn’t a pretty sight.

“It’s still my fault Lisbon. I would agree with you if Red John wasn’t involved in this.” He answered calmly, causing Lisbon to let out a small sigh of relief. At least he wasn’t going to go crazy and break things.

“It’s still not your fault, that man is a psychopath. What that man or his lackeys do is not your fault.” Teresa reasoned, but she could understand where his doubt came from,” We are going to find her okay…” Jane let out a huff of air and turned to face his partner.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I should put in a part while Daniels is captured. Do you lovely readers want to have a little snippet of her? Or just continue with the Jane side of the story? I don’t know what to do!!!! I needs the helps D:


	11. Chapter 11: "The Final Stage"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so sorry for how long it took for me to update this. It's just that I was so busy that I could never get around to it. I hope you awesome readers enjoy this chapter!

“We’ve checked every motel, hotel, apartment buildings, and the works next to any burger joint but have come up empty handed.” Wayne said as they sat in Lisbon’s office, they were now cautious; worried someone would listen in on them. You could see the frustration on their faces, let alone felt it in the room like a thick fog.

“Without knowing what things the kidnapper chose to use as hints, there would be too many places to search.” Kimball added, and a frustrated groan left Rigsby. Another day gone and they had nothing. The dread was clear on Grace’s face as she placed her fingers over her mouth, tying her best not to cry. Crying wasn’t going to help anyone, and it sure wasn’t going to bring her best friend back.

“Grace, did you find out about Garrett Barnes?” Lisbon asked, clearing her throat. The atmosphere had seemed to get worse as the seconds passed. Grace blinked her eyes, forcing her tears back and gave a quick nod.

“He works with surveillance…” Van Pelt started trailing off. Cho continued what he knew she didn’t want to finish.

“I can keep an eye on him, since I’ve been working with their team…” He paused looking down at his shoes,” It’s very likely, if he is working with or if he’s the man himself who took Rea, he deleted any footage involving that night.” The room fell silent, no one liked the new fact they had learned. Not one bit. That just made it harder to find her, not being able to use the surveillance to search for a vehicle would prove difficult. They had no other choice but to wait for the next clue. Something they all didn’t want to do.

“That’s another day…” Grace said quietly earning the eyes of her friends. She looked up from her curled hands on her lap, unshed tears once again in her eyes. “… Another day we didn’t find her.” They all knew what she was trying to say. Another day of torture. Wayne sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. He didn’t enjoy seeing the pain filled eyes she had. He could tell she was scared, no matter how well she kept the emotion off her face, one look at her eyes you could see it. Again they fell silent, there wasn’t much they could say without stating the obvious. They had to wait another day. Patrick wiped a hand down his face, a low sigh leaving him as he turned away from the others. Lisbon looked at her team, taking a deep breath in resolution.

“I know none of us want to stop looking but we cannot deprive ourselves of rest…fainting wouldn’t help find her.” Teresa started letting out a heavy sigh as they gave her a grimace. She wasn’t going to back down, they were all sporting dark circles the size of a fist under their eyes. Going two days of vigorous searching with little sleep will definitely backfire on them. They all needed rest, even her. She glanced at Patrick, he looked horrible. He hadn’t shaved and it was obvious with the shaggy beard that was starting to appear, his eyes looked lifeless, and the bags under his eyes made the others look like child’s play. It was like he was hit in the face multiple times with a baseball bat.” I understand you all want to keep looking, but please just get a few hours of sleep, and maybe something to eat. Okay?” They gave her a look that broke her heart. She didn’t want to be the one to tell them to stop, but they all knew that if they kept going with the pace they set nothing good would come from it.

“You got it Boss.” Kimball finally answered, his voice lifeless. It was much different to the normal monotone they were used to, and it was the only indication they received to know he was just as devastated like everyone else. Wayne helped Grace stand up and gave a curt nod to Jane and Lisbon before walking out of the office behind Cho, his arm still wrapped around Van Pelt’s waist. That left Jane and Lisbon alone once more. Jane sat back down in the arm chair he previously occupied, starring at the brick wall across from him. Lisbon pressed her lips into a tight line as she grabbed her things to head out as well. She walked around her desk and crouched down in front of Jane. She placed a hand on his knee, grabbing his attention. Patrick’s brow in question.

“You need to get some rest as well Jane.” Lisbon said. The look he gave her was enough for her to know that he wouldn’t be able to sleep.” Please try, we need you in…a somewhat decent state.” Jane scoffed, but nodded. She was right, he needed the sleep, but getting some though would be hard.

“I’ll try, no promises though.” He answered. Teresa gave him a weak smile as she heard the exhaustion in his voice. Patting his knee she stood up and motioned for him to do the same. He sighed and moved from his seat and motioned with his hand for Lisbon to lead the way out.

* * *

Patrick laid in his bed, eyes staring at the ceiling, or at least in the general direction as the room was dark. As much as his body said it was tired, his mind wouldn’t settle and it kept him from any sort of relaxation. How could he relax when she was out there doing far worse than he was? How could Lisbon expect for him to sleep when Rea was awake and terrified for her life? He couldn’t sleep, especially when he closed his eyes and all he could see was her writhing in agony. He’ll sleep when she was found, and possibly back in his arms.

He sat up abruptly from the thought.” How can I possibly think of holding her, when I’m the one who caused all of this?” He said to himself quietly. He had no right, or at least he thought, to even think of having her after all this. He ran a hand down his face, and rested his elbows on his knees, putting his face into his hands. He was selfish, even knowing it was all his fault for what’s happening, he still wanted her, wanted to be in her life. He sighed heavily and then glanced at the digital clock on the table beside his bed. The glowing red numbers read 1:13 am. He’s been laying on this bed for hours and yet not even getting a wink of sleep. He starred at the glowing numbers, a few minutes going by before the sound of his phone vibrating on the wooden table caught his interest. Picking it up he saw the caller, Lisbon. He pressed the phone to his ear and spoke,” Yes Teresa?” He heard her scoff and raised a brow.

“Have you even tried to sleep?” She asked her voice quiet, sounding a bit tired.” I was hoping that you wouldn’t answer, that just maybe you were sleeping.”  Though she already knew that wasn’t going to happen.

“I tried, I did say no promises.” He answered.” Did you at least catch a few hours of sleep?” He asked as he laid down once again, staring at the dark ceiling.

“Yes…and you need to too.” She said and he sighed. He wished it was that easy, to just close his eyes and be able to sleep.

“I told you, I won’t be able to sleep, I’ve already tried.”

“You can’t sleep, or you won’t sleep?” Teresa replied lightly. She knew that Jane would probably think about their situation at hand, and she could guess why he didn’t want to close his eyes. He was silent for a moment which only confirmed Lisbon’s first thought, it was because of Daniels.” Jane?” She said quietly when he still hadn’t replied. Jane licked his dry lips and spoke back.

“It’s a bit of both I suppose.” He answered.” You can’t honestly expect for me to sleep, do you?”

“Of course I don’t, it was wishful thinking. I, we, know how you’re feeling…” She paused, he could hear the slight tremble in the breath she took in,” We want her back just as much as you do.” It fell quiet again, but only for a second as Patrick spoke once again.

“Remember the time we caught her dancing in the kitchen making tea?” He asked a small smile gracing his face briefly. He could see her spinning around in the kitchen without a care in the world if someone was watching her. Which he had been doing for quite a bit before she noticed him.

“Of course, she made Rigsby dance with her when she noticed us.” Teresa smiled herself,” It was the highlight of my day.” She remembered how bad Wayne was at dancing and the smile broadened. Truthfully, Teresa had hoped Rea would drag Patrick in to dance with them, which would have been a sight. Though it was clear Daniels was shy, at least a little, around Jane.

“It was, I really wanted to join her.” Jane said honestly with a quiet voice. He was glad he had danced with her the other night, he only wished it would have lasted longer. He placed a hand over his eyes as he sighed heavily,” I really to see her…I want her here.” Teresa remained silent as he spoke. There was so much emotion I his voice, that it made her want to cry for him, because she knew he wouldn’t shed a tear. She wished she could take away his despair, even if it was only for a moment, but she didn’t know how. Patrick noticed how silent Teresa was, he rubbed his chin feeling the untamed beard that was growing.” Teresa, go back to sleep. I’ll be fine.” He finally said to her. Lisbon was about to call him out on the lie but decided it wasn’t the right choice. Jane only said he was fine just so that his friends could have some sort of peace. He didn’t want them to worry about him, he wanted their efforts to be on finding Daniels, not on him. If repeating the line over and over helped, then he would continue to do so.

“Alright, keep on trying to get some sleep okay. I don’t need you passing out on me.” Lisbon said giving it one last shot to make Jane sleep. She would be content if he got an hour sleep, hell even fifteen minutes would be better than none.” If you have to take a couple of shots.” It would be a last resort, one Jane probably wouldn’t try, as he didn’t drink often.

“Maybe.” He said to appease her.” Good night Lisbon.” He said hanging up before she could say anything else. Tossing his phone to the empty side of the bed he laid on, he covered his once more with his arm. He wished slumber would take him, but of course that was a futile effort. Sleep would be a reward after they found Daniels. So Jane laid there, eyes glued to the ceiling of the motel room he occupied. No matter what he did his mind would always go back to think of Daniels. Before it was like a haven, but now, it was a form of hell. It only made him feel worse. He blamed himself for everything that was happening to her, how could he not? He sat up in a rush, letting out a huff of air before standing up and walking over to the small kitchen like area of the room. Reaching up to open the first cabinet in sight he saw the half empty bottle of Three Ships. It was the bottle of whiskey he had gotten to drink with the boys when they got together. Right now he needed it to dull his mind and maybe as an added bonus help him sleep.

He grabbed the bottle, holding the neck in a vice-like grip, and one of the glasses that was beside it. He walked back to the bed slowly and eased down to sit on the edge. He looked at the liquor in his hand before sitting the glass on the night stand so he could open it. Patrick twisted the cap off, smelling the strong aroma of the alcohol, and poured some into the short glass. Switching the bottle for the glass in his hand, he watched the honey colored liquid swish around as he swirled the cup in a circular motion. With a quick intake of breath, Patrick brought the cup to his lips and swallowed the liquor in one foul swoop. The whiskey went down his throat in a welcomed burn. A soft grunt escaped Jane’s mouth as he brought the glass from his face, reaching to refill the glass. He repeated this three more times after that, feeling his mind cloud over on his third glass, and feeling as his eyes grew heavy by the fifth. He put his cup to the side and let his body fall against the mattress with a soft _thud._ He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and for the last time that morning closed his eyes as slumber finally took over.

He was glad when he had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Only  few hours after that, Teresa walked into the bullpen to see Jane sitting on his couch, but what surprised her was that he didn’t have his blue mug filled with tea. She looked at the rest of her team. They looked more rested, and Lisbon could live with that. As she walked over to Jane she gave each of the team a quick bob of her head as a good morning gesture. Lisbon took a seat beside the blonde, getting him to glance up at her. He still didn’t look too good, but she could see that he had a few hours of sleep, the dark circles under his eyes seemed less prominent today. He also made an effort to clean himself up as he shaved the scruffy beard he was growing. Jane almost looked like himself again.” How are you feeling?” She asked when he looked away and at the floor.

“Better, I took the advice and took a few shots of whiskey.” Jane answered as he pulled his fingers through his messy hair,” It helped me fall asleep, and amongst other things.” Lisbon didn’t pry into it, she was glad to hear he had the rest he clearly needed. Now it was time to find Daniels and give him the peace of mind and rest he truly deserved.” I’m not ready to get another box.” Patrick added as he looked at her once more. He didn’t want to receive another video of her being hurt, but they needed the clue. Teresa’s eyes softened as she placed her small hand on his back and rubbed soothing, well she hoped, circles and soon feeling as the tension there lessened slightly.

“I know, I’m not either.” She said, honestly, no one was, but it was inevitable.” Have you eaten? You need to eat just as much as you needed to sleep.” She said changing the subject. He shook his head and she stood.” Alright, at least eat a bar. We’re going to keep looking.” He knew if he said he wasn’t hungry Teresa would bare her fangs and force him to and he wasn’t in the mood to deny her. He stood up and pushed his hands into his pocket before slowly walking towards the kitchenette, Lisbon watching him to make sure he actually went in there, but before he could someone rushed into the bullpen holding the dreaded package. Jane’s brows furrowed, unlike the other boxes, this one came in the morning. It arrived not even an hour after everyone settled in at their desks.

“Why is it here already…?” Grace voiced standing up from her seat.” The other two arrived at the same time in the afternoon, so why is…” She trailed of as Teresa took the box from the girl, and turning to look at Jane. He didn’t know either, and it couldn’t mean anything good. He rushed over to her and took the outstretched package, ripping it open without any delicacy. Just like the other two times, there was a piece of paper and an SD card. He handed the box back to Lisbon, only taking the note to read:

_This isn’t entertaining anymore. I’m quite the impatient man, and you’re taking too long. Patrick, let’s up the stakes hmm? How does it feel to know someone else can touch her, touch her the way you want to? These are your final hints:_

  1. _Her name_
  2. _Her favorite “thing”_



_Have fun!_

_Oh and don’t take too long. This may very well be her last day._

“The video…” Jane said finally ripping his eyes from the words, words that had sent a chill down his spine and left a very vile taste in his mouth. He felt the paper being snatched by Rigsby. Just as Patrick’s face contorted, Teresa and Grace watched as Wayne’s face scrunched up, his pupils were blown in anger. Kimball then peered over his friend’s shoulder to read the note. For the first time, everyone saw as Cho’s brows furrowed, a vein in his neck was visible as his jaw clenched and unclenched.

“I’m going to kill that bastard.” Cho voiced, it was strained and it was clear how pissed he was by the sound. Rigsby remained silent, deciding not to utter a word as it wouldn’t be friendly to the ears, the vulgar words he wanted to say. Jane clenched his jaw as he walked over to Van Pelt’s desk as a sign that he wanted to watch, more like needed to watch the video. Grace fumbled for a moment, startled by the looks in the guys’ eyes. The color in their eyes were nearly gone as the moved closer to her, the anger from them was palpable. She finished setting up the video and Wayne quickly pulled her away from her seat, taking her away from the computer.

“I don’t want you to watch this, let alone hear it.” He told her. Grace’s eyes widened, if he was actually telling her something like this, it was far worse than she imagined.” Go in the kitchen, stay there until I come get you, okay?” Wayne said. He didn’t like how commanding he sounded, but he only wanted to shield her from this, he didn’t want Grace to see as her friend had something horrible done to her. Grace nodded and gave his hand a squeeze before walking off. Rigsby took a deep breath steeling himself before he joined the others, earning a glance from Jane.” Jane are you sure you want to see this?”

“It was meant for me to watch, he even addressed me in the letter…” Patrick answered turning to look at the screen.” Even if I didn’t want to watch it, I would force myself to.” He then pressed the file and the video began to play. Again it was black at first, but soon Daniels appeared on the screen struggling. Jane felt as a knot formed in the pit of his stomach as he heard the chains hit against each other, and the muffled sounds that escaped her lips. Every time he saw this is felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing him in his chest. It continued to stay like that for a moment until a laugh was heard.

“Patrick…” The robotic voice started, causing Jane’s hand to clench into a fist tightly at his side.” My patience is wearing thin, so in order to make you pick up the pace, and panic a little more I thought putting…” He walked closer to Daniels, the camera following. He pulled out a switch blade and with the sharp tip, lightly tapped against the skin of her neck,” Her body on the line would keep things riveting.” He brought the knife down to her top and the sound of it tearing filled the silent room. This left Rea in only her bra and underwear. Teresa glanced at them, if she didn’t know them she would be terrified right now. You could hear Wayne as he grinded his teeth, Kimball and Patrick’s jaws were taught, and all their eyes were nearly black. It was far worse to see it on Jane. His usual ocean blue eyes were practically gone, the vein popping out on his neck showed just how much anger he was keeping at bay.

Patrick felt as his nails dug into the palms of his hands as he squeezed them tighter. If he didn’t plan on killing him before, he was now. As he watched another man stand behind Daniels, their hands sliding up her thighs, Jane nearly reached over to smash the screen. Another knot formed in his gut as he watched her struggle to get away from their touch, only for them to tighten their hold around her waist. They continued to feel her, one of their hands squeezed her chest causing her to yell and squirm away. Laughs erupted in the video,” Feisty one she is.” Someone said. The man that held her, his hand slid down the front of her stomach, her shiver was noticeable, before it edged dangerously close to the band of her underwear and then the video cut off showing two words: _Time’s Ticking._  

Silence. No one moved or spoke a word. That’s how shocked, no, angry they were. Any sudden movement and someone could explode. The silence was quickly ended as Van Pelt scurried into the bullpen,” Listen, I saw Garrett a few moments ago…” This made the four turn to look at her. Jane’s brows knitted into a scowl which urged Grace to continue.” He was smiling…” Jane’s phone went off just as she spoke those words. He wasted no time to pull it out and check it. An unknown number left him a message. It was no mistake that it was from the kidnapper:

_How was this video? How did it make you feel? You know, she is awfully pretty…don’t take forever or she might not be that pretty anymore._

“While looking at his phone…” Grace finally finished when Patrick looked back up.” He was standing close enough to hear the video…” She said taking a quick glance towards the black computer screen, knowing what happened to her best friend. She couldn’t help but listen, watching she couldn’t have done. It was like something had snapped as Wayne and Kimball walked away and towards the direction of the elevator, heading for the room that the surveillance team had been occupying. Patrick was quick on their heels, ready to unleash hell of the bastard. There was no mistake when Jane had suspected him. What Grace had told them only confirmed what he knew. The men could hear as the girls called for them, trying to stop them from doing something borderline of stupid. Not bothering with the elevator the three bounded down the staircase to reach the lower levels of the building. Taking the stairs were much quicker than waiting for the elevator, and they were not letting any more time pass. When their feet made contact with the concrete of the basement Cho and Rigsby quickly pulled out their guns and moved slowly towards the door. Jane could hear the static that echoed through the partially opened door.

“Something’s wrong.” Patrick voiced quietly. Cho moved to the other side of the slightly cracked door, Rigsby taking the other, and with a quick nod the two burst into the room, Jane following behind them. Rigsby’s arms fell to his sides at the sight they entered.

Two bodies hung limply off the chairs they sat in, three shots through the back. They never saw it coming. That wasn’t what chilled Jane’s bones. It was the red smile that stared at them, made from all the screens in the room. The room was illuminated red, the blood that pooled beneath the chairs shining ominously. A loud gasp grabbed their attention as they turned to see Grace and Teresa with wide eyes.” What the hell happened?” Lisbon asked stepping into the room.

“It was like this when we came in.” Cho answered.” Barnes must have killed them before we watched the video.” He moved closer to the bodies, just confirming if the men were truly dead. It would be a miracle if they survived the wounds they received, but as luck would have it, they were no longer part of their world. Rigsby then moved over to the workspace looking at everything on the large desk, his lips forming a tight line as he looked down at the piece of folded paper with a red smile.

“Jane…” Wayne said grabbing the blonde’s attention. Patrick stepped besides him and looked where his finger was pointing. He didn’t think twice before picking up the paper to flip it open to read the contents.

_Well by now you must know who I am. I was hoping it to be a surprise, but that pretty red head is quite the observer. You know me, but still have yet to find your precious Rea. I hope you enjoyed the little present I left for you…Have fun searching!_

“What does it say Jane?” Teresa asked as she moved to stand beside him. Patrick handed her the note, unable to find the words to say anything to her. Patrick rubbed his chin, turning to look at the corpses. A present he called it, what a sick joke. He looked away, his gaze looking at the red smile. They only had today to find her, and they had no clue where she could be. Everything they did, everywhere they searched, they came up empty.” Alright we need to go and search for Daniels.” Teresa said pulling Jane back to reality. With a bob of his head he walked out of the room, the others following behind him.” Rigsby get someone down here. Van Pelt, you and Jane go back upstairs and keep looking for places.” Lisbon turned and looked at Cho,” Cho you and the search team will go out and check the places they think are a hit. As much as I hate to say this, Barnes is probably long gone, our best bet is that he’s with Daniels.”

Those few words sent a chill down Jane’s spine. That was the last place he wanted Barnes to be.” Come on Jane, the quicker we are the sooner we catch Barnes, and the sooner we get Rea back.” Grace said as she paced a hand on his arm. He looked down at her, he could see determination in the depths of her eyes. Jane took in a deep breath and nodded once again before bounding the steps with purpose.” Jane what were the clues?” Van Pelt asked when they reached the bullpen.

“Her name and her favorite thing.” He answered sitting in the chair that he pulled over to Van Pelt’s desk. Patrick’s brows furrowed, there were so many possibilities to choose from. It could take hours, maybe days to find Daniels. They didn’t have days, at most they only had twenty four hours to find her, and any longer they’ll find her dead. The thought sent another chill down his spine.” There’s too many things wrong with these clues.”

“What do you mean?”

“First her name. It could mean anything. The number of letters in it, or maybe he took only a few of them to spell out a place.” He answered.” There are too many possibilities for it, and secondly her favorite _thing_ that could literally be anything.” A grave look crossed Van Pelt’s face.” Mind we also have to worry about the other clues as well.” There was also a chance her favorite thing could be a name, which could have been used to form another name or place. Patrick groaned silently trying to wrack his brain for the answers. Grace watched as a multitude of expressions passed on the blonde’s face. He was thinking so hard about the hints that he even mumbled to himself.

“I’m going to run her name through a program, hopefully we’ll get something useful.” Grace said as she typed away on the keyboard. There had to be dozens of places that had her name in them, let alone just the letters rearranged in them; but they didn’t have much of a choice in what tactics they used.” It should only take a few minutes…” She face Jane once again, seeing him holding his face in the palms of his hands, his knees bouncing impatiently. A frown worked its way on her face and she took Patrick’s hands in her own, gaining his attention.” We are going to find her, don’t you think otherwise. I’m not going to let my best friend die…” She squeezed his hand,” Jane when we find her, you have to tell her how you feel.  We never know when will be our last…but today is damn well not that day.”

“Not for her it isn’t.” He responded,” I’m going to make sure she comes home alive.’ Jane smiled slightly looking much calmer than he did seconds before.” Now the only thing we need to worry about is figuring out what her favorite _thing_ is.”

“Thing…that could be used as a noun or an activity. So maybe it’s something she loved to do, watch, or it could very well be a person.” Grace said eyeing Patrick. A look of doubt was evident in his eyes. He felt that it couldn’t possibly be him, why would it be. He ignored her advances, and as of late broke her heart. So it couldn’t have been him. It was more likely to be one of her relatives. Grace frowned,” Jane the only person I know to be her favorite is you.” He shook his head,” Jane…”

“Her favorite thing to do was reading. Maybe it has something to with a book she liked.” He cut her off. Deciding not to go any further with the conversation, Grace tuned to her computer and typed in libraries or book stores, in hopes to find any with the descriptions they needed. A hand tapped on Jane’s shoulder and he turned to face Cho and Rigsby. The two were fully geared up, since there was no way of telling what danger they could get in to when they found Rea.

“We’re about to head out…” Rigsby started, pausing to glance at Van Pelt quickly.” We’re going to recheck the places we’ve been to, check around the surrounding areas.”

“For all we know he could have just given us clues to a place the he’s near, and not actually in.” Cho voiced checking his gun.

“You’re right, Barnes could very well be playing us.” Patrick answered,” There is also the chance that he’s being straightforward and actually giving us hints for the building he’s in.” There was also a really high chance he may have killed Daniels already and was just sending them on a wild goose chase. All four of them must have had the same thought as the atmosphere went cold, the temperature seemingly dropping.” Be careful you two.”

“We will, call when you find more locations.” Rigsby answered.” We’re splitting into two search parties so this time we’ll cover more ground.” Jane and Van Pelt nodded. Cho gave Jane a pat on the shoulder in reassurance. They were going to find her, they couldn’t afford to think otherwise. Van Pelt stood up and placed a hand on Rigsby’s arm. Wayne looked down at Grace, he could see the worry in her eyes.

“Be careful…” She squeezed his arm gently.” The both of you. We have no clue as to what Barnes has planned, or the amount of men behind him.” Wayne took her hand in his and did the action back.

“We will.” Grace took in a sharp breath that was barely audible. With a slight nod she let go of him, watching as they walked away. Grace cleared her throat and sat back down quickly. Her brows furrowed as she glanced at the screen. There were no results for any book stores or libraries with any of the required details, let alone her name.

“Is there anything else that we could search?” She asked. Jane turned towards the screen disappointment flooding his body. He had no idea what it could be.

“We can try searching for places with her family’s name…try Fisher.” Jane answered. Grace gave him a questioning look.” She grew up with her father’s sister, her parents died when she was little. Fisher is their last name.” Van Pelt frowned, she didn’t know about it. Daniels had told Jane before her, it made her feel slightly upset,” She never told me.” He said seeing how upset the news made Grace.” I was curious and did a bit of research. She had told me her dad was the chief of the department and later I found out his name was Damon Fisher.”

Van Pelt searched for places with the new piece of information, and thankfully coming up with a few results. Three places were found. Fisher Inc., Daniel Fisherman’s Consultant agency, and another pace that was hours away from them.” There’s two place we can have them check.” Grace said as she picked up her phone to call Wayne and tell him the new locations. The call ended quickly as Rigsby and Cho split up to check the new places first. Grace hoped one of them would be the right one.

Van Pelt looked at Jane as he still thought of other things to search. She really believed that Jane would be Daniels’ favorite thing. The way the clue was given, it seemed that Barnes didn’t like whatever it was very much.” Jane, did you say or do anything to Barnes?” She asked. Jane looked at her with a raised brow.

“Not really. I just asked Rea to dance and…” He stopped for a moment,” He was talking to her that night, maybe he was angry that I stole her attention?” He now thought that it was probably the reason for Barnes taking Daniels that night as well. Him being angry, Garrett Barnes, rushed his plan. Which shows in how sloppily he took her.

“So he’s impatient, and easily angered.” Grace said,” What wonderful traits.” She said sarcastically.

“What does that have to with finding places Grace?” Patrick finally asked.

“It’s the way he wrote the last clue. _“Thing”_ when he put that he wrote it with malice. Or at least I think he did, and it’s quite clear he does not like you Jane.” Van Pelt answered. Patrick grimaced. He was still having a hard time thinking that he was that favorite something. He didn’t deserve that title. Van Pelt saw the doubt in his eyes once again and she sighed heavily.” No matter what you think, I believe you were her favorite _thing_.” Grace turned to face the computer as a list of more places with Daniels’ name came up. Patrick remained silent as he and Grace went through the photos of the buildings to heck for any matches.

Quite a few came up in the list, more than they were hoping for. The more places, the more time they were wasting and that was something they didn’t want. They split the list in half and Jane texted one part to Cho as Van Pelt sent the other to Rigsby.

* * *

Jane shut his phone as he had ended a call with Cho. He had checked more than half of his list and nothing looked in their favor. Jane glanced at his watch. It was already past noon by a few hours, and they didn’t know how much longer they had before something happened to Daniels.” Any word from Rigsby or Cho?” Teresa asked as she waked into the bullpen. She watched as Patrick shook his head, Grace doing the same motion. Lisbon sat down on the corner of Grace’s desk with a heavy sigh.

Jane looked at the two. He still had his doubt, but it was literally the last thing they could search.” Grace…” Van Pelt looked at him, and he gave her a curt nod. That was all she need to know that she was able to search with his name. Five places showed up, several streets and home addresses showed up as well.” We can take out the homes, they wouldn’t go to them. The place they’re using is spacious with high ceilings meaning it’s not in a house basement.” Jane spoke as he looked at the results.” Look for abandoned buildings with the required clues.”

Grace did as she was told and began searching. Finding only two places. Teresa and Grace pulled out their phones to call the guys and tell them, leaving Jane to scroll down the list of places for more options. One of the places caught his eye. R&J Warehouses. He opened the maps in a different browser searching it up. The sign for it was red, the street address was St. Patrick Ave., and it was a block from a burger place that he knew Rea liked. He then pulled up a satellite view of the warehouses. It was near the docks, but what grabbed his attention were the amount of rows and units in each of them. Thirteen. There were thirteen units and thirteen rows. The only issue was that it was almost an hour and a half away, but if his feeling was correct, and it almost always was; Daniels would be there.” Lisbon!” Jane yelled the brunette’s name. She rushed back into the bullpen, scared out of her mind. She hadn’t heard him be that loud in the few days they had been looking for Daniels, he was like a walking corpse during the search.

“Jane what is it?” She asked moving towards him to look at whatever it was he was seeing.

“This is it.” Jane said,” Every single clue is at this place.” Every place they’ve searched was either missing one or two of the clues, but of course they weren’t going to spare them. Every location counted. Grace walked back into the room to see what happened.

“Van Pelt I want you to pull up surveillance from the surrounding area of the warehouse.” Lisbon ordered,” Jane call Cho and tell him, they need a head start over there.” He moved away from the computer and flipped open his phone. The dial tone only lasted a few seconds as Kimball answered right away.

“Jane, a new location?” He asked.

“R&J Warehouses, almost two hours away. It’s on ST. Patrick Avenue.” Patrick said, wanting to scoff at the irony.

“I’ve seen the place before, I’m not too far from it now. I’m on my way there.” Cho responded hanging up. Jane put his phone in his pocket and walked back over to Grace.

“I couldn’t get anything from the cameras. If they did go there, they avoided them.” Van Pelt voiced.

“Can you bring up the view of the warehouses again?” Jane asked. He looked at the image, asking her to find different angles and from what he noticed three of the rows, the last unit in each row were red. Daniels would be in one of those units.

“Jane we’re going…” Lisbon said as she came back into the bullpen with her gun strapped to her side. He glanced at her.

“I’m coming too.” He stated walking around Van Pelt’s desk. There was absolutely no way in hell he was going to stay in the office, not when the chances of Daniels being at the warehouses were so high, and Lisbon knew that.

“Okay, I’m not going to stop you. Van Pelt keep searching for any footage, maybe past satellite images caught him.” Teresa said before walking away. Grace grabbed Jane’s hand stopping him from following.

“You bring her back safely okay?” She said. Patrick patted her hand lightly with a nod, and she released him.” Make sure you punch that bastard for me.”

“One punch won’t be enough.” He answered and left the bullpen with purpose in his stride.

* * *

An hour of driving and they were almost there. Lisbon and Jane still had fifteen minutes before they reached the warehouses. For once Lisbon disregarded the traffic laws. During the drive over Van Pelt had called telling them about the images from the past week saying there were vehicles parked at random times of the day, but none of them belong to the company.” We’ll be there in five minutes. Do you want us to go in right away or wait for you to arrive?” Cho asked through the speakers. They weren’t sure if they would kill Daniels before they could get there, but they also weren’t sure if the small team with Cho would be enough. Their numbers were still unknown, for all Lisbon knew it could be an ambush. Lisbon looked at the blonde next to her and then sighed. She couldn’t risk them getting hurt.

“Wait till we get there. With more of us together we have a better chance of finding her quickly, and less of a chance of getting stuck in a situation that could cost lives.” Teresa said.

“How many units are there?” Kimball asked.

“We only have to check three, but once we get there we can see if the search can be shortened.” Jane said. If it was up to him he would have sent Cho in already. Just waiting for them to get there was adding more time.

“We’re here. There are black vans parked inside, but the gates are chained shut.” Cho said.

“Okay, get your men ready, we’ll be there as soon as possible.” Teresa said and ended the call.” Jane call Rigsby.” Patrick picked up her phone and dialed Wayne’s number. It took no more than a couple of rings before he answered.” Cho’s at the warehouses, he saw vehicles inside the vicinity. Make sure your guys are ready.”

“Yes Boss. You don’t have to worry about us, we’re prepared.” Rigsby answered. The call ended soon after. Jane took a deep breath as he thought about seeing Daniels again, his stomach forming a knot as he thought of the worse.

“Jane hold on, I’m going to speed up.” Lisbon voiced stepping heavily on the gas, dodging cars skillfully.

“Finally breaking the old lady driving habit.” Patrick quipped.

“Glad to hear you can still crack a wise ass joke.” A small smile graced her features.” We’re going to get those sons of bitches Jane, and believe me they’re not going to like what’s coming to them.” She took a sharp right.” They messed with the wrong people.”

“I have no doubt, let’s just make it as painful as possible.” Jane answered, as he spotted Cho and his team getting their guns, making sure they were loaded. Lisbon parked the car behind Cho’s and they quickly stepped out. As they walked over the straight-faced man, Rigsby arrived seconds later and parked his car across the street from them. Jane and Lisbon stopped before Cho, and then handed a vest from one of the other officers that were here to help them.

“Are you guys set?” Teresa asked pulling on the vest and fastening the Velcro. Kimball unloaded his gun checking he had all fifteen rounds before pushing the magazine back into the gun and answering.

“All ready Boss.” He answered as Wayne stepped beside him, ready to go as well.” Everyone’s here.”

“Okay keep your eyes open in there…” Lisbon upholstered her pistol and held it in front of her.” Let’s get our girl back.” They made their way to the gates, and one of the officers walked to the front with bolt cutters, easily breaking thought the metal chains. Cho and Rigsby pushed the gates open and they proceeded with caution to the first row of warehouses. As they moved Jane’s eyes searched around for anything that could help them find Daniels quicker.

As they grew closer to the first row Patrick noticed something on the side of the first building. A big bold _A_ was painted on the brick.” Lisbon I think I can make this quicker.” He voiced jogging up to her. She glanced at him,” The rows are lettered, thirteen rows, thirteen letters.” Cho and Rigsby stepped up to them listening to Jane explain what he meant.” A through M, if I’m correct Barnes would have chosen between two rows.”

“D and J…” Cho spoke catching on quickly.

“Exactly, we need to split up.” Jane answered. They split off into two groups, Cho taking one of the groups to row D,” It will be the thirteenth warehouse in the row, and it should be a red building. If not it’s most like the wrong one.” Jane finished. Cho nodded taking the safety off his gun before he and his group made their way over to the section.

“Let’s get this asshole.” Wayne spoke leading the way to row J.

“Jane stay behind me go it.” Lisbon said as they jogged to their destination.” I don’t need you getting shot on my watch.” Jane complied wordlessly as he brought himself behind her. For once Lisbon was glad he listened to her without making a fuss. It showed how serious he was about this. They reached the thirteenth row, seeing the large _J_ on the side of the first building.  They group quickly ran down the wide path towards the last warehouse in the row. As Patrick expected the building was red, a large thirteen above the big metal door. Rigsby walked over to the lone side door and peeked inside the room through the small square window.

“I see six men…no ten, spread out, and another door that leads to another room.” He then moved away out of sight, pressing his back against the brick,” No sign of Barnes or Daniels.”

“They must be in that back room.” Lisbon spoke pressing her back against the wall on the other side of the door, Jane standing beside her.” On my signal kick the door in.” She said quietly, holding her gun up and taking the safety off. Jane balled his fingers into a fist, straining the skin over his knuckles. They were so close to her and all he wanted to do was rush in there. Lisbon pressed a hand on his chest, pushing him as close to the wall as he could get.” Cal down Jane…” She spoke. Jane almost didn’t notice how close he was to the door, or how heavy his breathing had become. He nodded taking in a deep breath, his breathing steading.” Okay…” She dropped her hand and started the count down with her fingers.

When she motioned forward Rigsby and one other kicked in the door and everyone rushed in, Lisbon and Rigsby filing in last.” Freeze! Put your hands up!” One of the officers yelled. Of course, they all knew it wouldn’t go down peacefully. Barnes’ men lifted their guns, their fingers on the trigger ready to pull.

A shot was fired and Jane was quickly pulled behind a crate next to Lisbon. As he sat on the concrete, his back against the rough wood, he could hear his heart beat loudly in his ears. It was almost as loud as the gunfire happening behind him. Teresa moved from cover to let out a few rounds herself before falling back down beside him.” Jane are you okay?” She asked. Patrick nodded looking at her.” Stay down…” She took a deep breath and spoke loudly as she stood up out of cover.” Put your weapons down!” Jane heard as a bullet pierced the crate making Teresa fall back down.” Well I wasn’t planning on playing nice anyway.” She stood again and fired, getting one of the men in their shoulder.

Jane’s eyes moved towards the opening where the door once covered as he heard footsteps come closer, and watched as Cho and his team made their way into the ware house, Barnes’ remaining men too preoccupied by Rigsby and Lisbon, to realize and soon were put down. Patrick stood up after the shooting quieted down and with Cho right behind him ran towards the back room where Barnes was hiding. It felt like Jane’s heart was caught in his throat as he saw the man himself holding onto Daniels a knife at the base of her throat.” Patrick Jane, finally makes his appearance.” Rea’s eyes widened at the sight of Jane, a tiny whimper leaving her as she struggled to get loose. Barnes pressed the blade against the skin of her neck, small beads of blood forming where the two met. He held her tighter then, keeping her from moving as much,” Oh no, no. You can’t go to him just yet.”

“Barnes drop the weapon or I’ll be forced to shoot.” Cho spoke, you could hear the strain in his voice. Kimball was holding back from putting a bullet through Barnes skull, and if the man gave him a reason to, he would gladly do it.

Barnes laughed lightly.” You will, will you?” He then stepped behind Daniels, using her as a shield.” Even if that means shooting her?” Jane took a step forward but was stopped as Cho placed a hand in front of him.” Smart move, if you come any closer I’ll slit her throat right in front of you.” Jane looked Daniels in the eyes, reassuring her that they would save her, without uttering a single word. Daniels believed they would, she had faith in her friends. Patrick then looked at Cho, expecting him to have some sort of plan. From the looks of it, he didn’t. Jane let out a shaky breath before speaking.

“Come on Barnes, this isn’t about her, it’s about me.” Patrick started. Jane looked behind him slightly as he heard footsteps approach him. Lisbon and Rigsby had walked in with their guns at the ready. Jane held up his hand stopping them when he saw Barnes press the blade up to Rea’s throat once again.” You’re angry I took her from you that night…” Barnes scoffed lightly.

“Oh I was angry, and if I had gotten her to drink a bit more, I could have taken her without hurting her like I did.” He answered. So he would have taken her that night no matter what Jane did, but he only made it worse.” But no, this isn’t about her, it’s about you Patrick, and what John wants.” That peeked their interest.

“What he wants? What does he want?” Jane asked. Barnes smiled, staying silent. Jane licked his dry lips before talking again.

“Let her go, take me instead.” Patrick bargained. It looked like Barnes had considered the offer. That’s when Jane looked at Daniels, and as if she knew what he wanted her to do, rea threw her head back. The force knocked Barnes back, breaking his nose, but in the process Daniels received a nasty cut across her chest. Cho and Rigsby rushed over to Barnes, keeping him at gun point, as Jane caught Daniels who nearly collapsed on to the floor.” Rea…” Patrick spoke softly as he removed the gag from her mouth. Daniels smiled slightly, even with all the pain she was feeling, she couldn’t have been happier as she looked up at the pair of ocean blue eyes she had fallen in love with.

“Patrick…” Her voice was weak and hoarse, like she hadn’t had a sip of water in weeks. Jane wouldn’t put it past Barnes to deprive her of it. Jane quickly made haste to take off the ropes that bound her wrists and ankles. A soft sigh of relief escaped Rea as the burning sensation faded.” Took you long enough…” Daniels voiced, still able to joke after what she’s been through.

Jane smiled slightly, giving her a long kiss on her forehead and holding her closer to him,” Sorry I took so long.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is coming to an end there will be only one or two chapters left, I'm sad to see it end :C


End file.
